


Koshechka

by Layora88



Series: Little Moon Series [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Brief Sexual Separation Anxiety...I don't know if that's an actual thing, Bucky's trigger words, Daddy Kink, Fluff and Smut, HYDRA sucks, I swear, Love, Metal arm porn, Multi, No one gets hurt, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Pregnancy, Sparring, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, blow-jobs, but its possible, it's all good, mission, so much love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-01-16 03:56:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 64,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12335019
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Layora88/pseuds/Layora88
Summary: A continuation of my story, Little Moon!Luna and her boys struggle through some intimacy issues, but it all works out. This is the long awaited smut and yeah, there's even plot! Can you believe it!? xD Lots of plot in this one and there will be a run in with Hydra and all that 'fun' stuff, but it all works out and this is their happy ending. <3 So enjoy.





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> I suggest reading Little Moon before this one as it'll definitely be super confusing. <3

“Stop taking it easy on me-“ Luna snapped, huffing out a breath as she blocked yet another hit from Bucky’s metal fist.

Bucky laughed, grinning stupidly at her. “I can’t help it- _sorry_ -I’ll try harder, Luna. I’m not trying to take it easy on you, _honest_ ,” He told her as he started a quick series of jabs in her direction.

She couldn’t help rolling her eyes as she evaded them easily and soon they were back at it in earnest; mind you, she hadn’t exactly slacked off. Bucky just couldn’t bring himself to truly attack her. He’d always had the same problem whenever he sparred with Steve too and he really just couldn’t help it; he loved them too much to see either of them get hurt. 

This hadn’t been the only time Luna had called him out on it either, so that wasn’t helping matters. He understood her frustration and he was truly trying not to let it affect his fighting style, but clearly it still was. He tried to slip back into the Winter Solder mindset just a little more, just to calm himself and allow his body to just do what it did naturally. 

He was in control now, so he felt comfortable enough doing this; still didn’t make it any easier to land a hit to his girlfriend. But Luna- _oh_ _Luna-_ she was all business when they sparred like this. They’d been working up to taking her on some of the bigger missions over the last couple of months and they’d felt she’d be ready to go with them on their next Hydra raid for sure. She was cool and calculating when she let herself get comfortable enough to slip into her own instincts as a soldier.

She’d been trained much like Bucky had over the years spent in captivity and now that she was free-she’d been picking up new skills from the other Team members. She was a part of the Team now; The Avengers. Steve had asked her to join them only a few months ago after finally getting her to show him what kind of combat skills she possessed. He’d been impressed from the get go, they all had been. Recalling some of the earlier data they had read about her recorded strengths, they had outright laughed. 

She was far more superior in everything Hydra had ever recorded her in; she’d been right to hide her abilities from them. They’d have never abandoned her had they realized. She was as strong as Bucky and faster even at times. The two of them had been thrown together for numerous missions as of late because they worked so well as a team. They seemed to anticipate what the other was going to do before they themselves may have even known.

Bucky and Steve still did the majority of their missions together, but whenever Luna was brought along; Steve knew he didn’t have to worry about her. They functioned too well together for that. When Luna was sparring or on a mission, she seemed to flip a switch and become this other person. Bucky knew what that was like. He was still capable of shutting out everything other than what was in front of him when it was called for. 

But he didn’t always allow himself to get too lost in it. He worried that somehow the Winter Soldier persona inside of him would take over and he wouldn’t be able to get back. He never told anyone this, anyone except Luna.

The first time he’d seen her fight, he’d been floored. She did become an entirely different person and for all of a moment he had been frightened that she had lost herself in it. The second he’d said her name, she’d snapped out of it and smiled at him so wonderfully bright and beautiful that his poor heart had clenched terribly in his chest.

They had talked about it afterwards, how their other sides seemed to block out everything else and they could focus on only what needed to be done in that moment. Luna had calmly told him that she was in control of herself, but she found it easier to focus if she could just slip under that mask and be who she needed to be.

Bucky had been relieved, to say the least. They’d not spoken of it again and anytime they sparred together, he was constantly reminded of just how incredible a fighter she was. She was quick, so graceful on her feet and so _so_ strong. 

The first time she’d managed to pin him to the mat with one of her hands to his throat, he’d been so incredibly surprised and impressed that he’d outright giggled. She had simply stared at him curiously before her brows had pinched together and she’d started laughing too.

All of their sparring sessions seemed to end in laughter or tickle sessions, because apparently they were both incredibly ticklish and when they had discovered that out about each other- _well_ -they had to use the information for _something_.

Any time she had sparred with Steve it had been all seriousness until the blonde had finally managed to catch her off guard by outright _flirting_ with her during their training. Luna had been so flustered by it that Steve had actually managed to knock her down.

Steve had helped her up with the most gentlemanly smile possible and simply winked at her before they started up again. And thus their serious sparring sessions became littered with flirtatious quips from _both_ sides.

But other than Steve and Bucky, she did spar on occasion with Natasha but usually that just ended with the two ladies bickering about who was going to be the next character to die on _The Walking Dead._ And sparring with Tony either in or out of the Iron-Man suit was just a huge no-just- _no_. If you asked either Tony or Luna about the first and only time they’d sparred together, you’d probably get the same response of; “ _I don’t want to talk about it_ -“

The Team had left it at that and when Steve had tried to look up the gym footage-because he’d been admittedly curious when he’d later gotten a look at Tony and Luna and saw the _state_ of them-he’d wanted to see what they hell they’d done to each other. But of course the footage had _magically disappeared._

Bucky had spent the night wheedling them both in an attempt to get them to spill, but all that had amounted to was a few quick glances between Tony and Luna and then a firm shake of their heads as they both agreed that nothing happened and that they were _fine._

Bucky had thrown his hands up in exasperation, incredibly frustrated by the pair before he went back to work bandaging up the dozens of scrapes on the genius’ body. Luna hadn’t faired much better and was forced to sit still while Steve had played mother hen and bandaged up her wounds-despite her having told him they would heal-there would be no stopping Steve Rogers when he went all mother hen on _anyone,_ let alone someone he loved.

Tony and Luna had shared sympathetic grimaces with one another and then spent the rest of their night curled up together on the couch feeding each other chocolate covered cranberries and blueberries while Steve and Bucky scowled at them from a distance.

So really, Steve and Bucky were the only two people she’d grown accustomed to sparring with and each and every time, Bucky could be found staring at her in awe whenever he got the chance. He’d always thought she was beautiful, but seeing her in movement like this? She was absolutely _gorgeous._

He huffed out a breath as he managed to gain the upper hand and twist her arm behind her back roughly, enough to get her to pause for a fraction of a second while she tried to decide how best to get out of his hold. He breathed lowly against her ear and she couldn’t help the shiver that ran through her at the warmth of his breath against her.

Bucky felt her shiver and pressed a little firmer up against her before he shoved his leg between hers and managed to swipe out her left leg and effectively bring her to the mat with him pressing up the length of her body. She gasped out, surprised at the sudden drop. 

He’d only just managed to stop them from landing hard as he pinned her and she struggled against him. In doing so, however, she pressed her backside back against the brunette and a very pleased groan left his lips.

She froze, her cheeks heating as she realized he was incredibly hard and pressing against her backside. Bucky seemed to realize the state he was in and quickly untangled himself from her and hauled himself up, breathing out apologies as Luna turned onto her back to look up at him from the mat.

She smiled warmly up at him, watching as he tried to hide his very noticeable hard-on and continued to blurt out apologies. She sat up, huffing out a laugh as she gazed up at him. “ _James-_ “ She chuckled. “Would you _relax?_ ” She said with a fond shake of her head.

Bucky frowned, looking at her nervously. “ _Luna,_ I’m so sorry-I didn’t-“ Bucky started uncomfortably.

Luna rolled her eyes and continued to smile at him. “It’s a normal reaction. We’ve got adrenaline rushing through us from fighting and it’s a natural response,” She tried to tell him with a shrug.

Bucky sighed, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Doesn’t help that you’re just so goddamn beautiful,” He muttered under his breath.

Luna’s nose scrunched up and she grinned cheekily at him. “What was that?” She asked coyly.

Bucky quickly shook his head. “N-nothing," He huffed out, shuffling awkwardly away from her and managing to look incredibly young in that moment.

Luna just rolled her eyes and got to her feet with a little smirk still tugging at the corners of her lips. Bucky watched her stand, the graceful way she brought herself to her feet and started walking towards the water station.

“You’re like a cat, the way you move,” He blurted with a smile as he watched her go.

Luna stopped, her hand outstretched towards a bottle of water and she swallowed hard. “Please don’t ever call me that,” She whispered and before Bucky even had time to register what had happened, she was walking away from him towards the change rooms.

“L-Luna- _hey_ -“ He said worriedly before he started after her. 

He managed to catch her elbow and she turned to look at him. She looked sad and hurt and he didn’t know what to make of it. “What’s the matter, love?” He asked curiously, reaching up to brush some of the hair that’d come loose from her ponytail from her face.

She blinked at him, gaze softening as she shook her head. “N-nothing. I’m sorry, James. I just-please don’t call me that,” She murmured nervously.

Bucky nodded. “Okay, doll. I’m sorry. Hey, uh, you wanna’ come up for lunch? I think Stevie was gonna’ make us that salad you like, the one with the strawberries?” Bucky tried gently.

She gave him a weak smile and shook her head, “I think I’m gonna’ go for a swim first, but I shouldn’t be too long, okay?”

Bucky nodded, watching her quietly for a moment. “Okay, doll. I’ll see you in a bit,” He murmured.

She simply smiled at him before leaning up and pressing a gentle kiss to his cheek. He couldn’t help smiling at her in return as she turned and walked away, disappearing into the change rooms with one more glance over her shoulder at the brunette.

Bucky sighed before he shook himself and headed towards the elevators. It wasn’t long before he wandered into their apartment and found both Tony and Steve in the kitchen. Steve was clearly trying to make lunch and Tony was being a nuisance and getting in the way, as per usual.

“C’mon, Steve! Just one more? _Please?_ ” Tony pleaded, batting his eyelashes all pretty-like.

Steve huffed and rolled his eyes at his lover, clearly annoyed but too damn in love with the idiot to really be mad at him. “ _Tony-_ “ Steve admonished. “You’ve already eaten half a dozen of them already. There won’t be any left if you keep insisting on having _just one more_ ,” Steve smirked.

Tony bit his lower lip gently as he continued to bat his gorgeously long eyelashes at the blonde and Steve really was too damn in love with the idiot. “ _Fine-_ “ Steve conceded, picking up a strawberry and holding it out to his lover. “But this is the _last one-_ “ Steve told him sternly.

Tony beamed at him before leaning in and wrapping his lips around the end of the strawberry, clearly not interested in actually picking it up for himself. Steve watched him, his own lips parting in surprise as Tony’s perfectly pink lips wrapped around the strawberry and brushed against his fingertips.

He swallowed hard before taking a deep shuddery breath and then Bucky started laughing from just over Tony’s shoulder. “You’re too easy, Stevie,” Bucky chuckled and Tony grinned as he pulled back, juice from the piece of strawberry he’d bitten off dribbling down his chin.

Bucky chuckled as he came over to them and Tony tried to lick up the mess he’d made with a stupid grin on his face all the while. Steve grumbled under his breath. “Yeah- _well_ -you try sayin’ no to him when he’s yammerin’ away at you for half an hour while you’re trying to concentrate,” Steve muttered, turning back to the salad he’d been preparing.

Bucky grinned, remembering all kinds of instances of the two of them way back when with the blonde doing the very same thing. “ _Gee_ -doesn’t that sound oddly familiar?” Bucky asked in mock curiosity, staring pointedly in the blonde’s direction.

Steve rolled his eyes, not even bothering to look at him, he knew what Bucky was referring to. “Yeah-yeah,” He muttered, unable to help grinning a bit.

Tony smiled and gave Bucky’s cheek a little kiss now that he’d successfully cleaned up the strawberry mess, but Bucky just shook his head and pouted. “Stevie’s not gonna’ let me get a strawberry, think I could have a proper kiss and get a taste before lunch?” He asked hopefully.

Tony smirked at him and looked up at him through lowered lashes. “You want a taste?” He teased.

Bucky groaned a little as Tony licked at his lips. “Don’t make me ask you again,” Bucky mock threatened.

Tony laughed, reaching up and tangling his hand in the hair that’d escaped Bucky’s bun before kissing the brunette hard. Bucky let out a breathy little sound and couldn’t help himself when he pressed in closer as he nipped and sucked at the man’s lower lip.

Tony gasped in surprise as he bit down harder and soon they were having to pry themselves apart in need of air. Steve had watched them out of the corner of his eye with a stupid smile on his face all the while. “So-“ Steve prompted after a beat. “Is Luna on her way up too?” He asked lightly.

Bucky let out a sigh then, moving to sit next to Tony who had plopped himself down onto one of the kitchen stools. “No, think she’s gone for a swim. Said she’d be up in a bit,” He sighed with a frown.

Tony and Steve looked to him curiously. “Everything okay?” Steve asked gently.

Bucky nodded, but then was quickly shaking his head as he pinched the bridge of his nose. “No, I guess not,” He huffed. “I think I fucked up-“ He muttered, angry with himself.

“What happened?” Steve asked curiously, turning to look at him properly.

Bucky sighed and stared down at his hands as they rest on the counter top in front of him. “We were sparring-I-“ He inhaled deeply, trying to find the right way to phrase it. 

“I got a little… _excited,_ ” He said, feeling even more stupid about the whole thing.

“ _Excited_ ,” Steve mirrored, his brows pinching slightly in confusion.

“Like, happy excited or horny excited?” Tony blurted and Bucky outright glared at him.

“ _Tony-_ “ Steve admonished, but looked to Bucky with a curious glance.

Bucky sighed. “ _Fine._ I got a bit too worked up, always happens when I’m fightin’ with any of you. Adrenaline and all that,” He said dismissively.

Tony rolled his eyes. “ _Adrenaline_ -hah- _right,_ ” Tony said flatly. “Not like you get turned on by the sight of us looking all sweaty and breathless has anything to do with it,” He added with a smirk.

Steve rolled his eyes but smiled all the same. Bucky glared at the counter top in front of him to prevent himself from shooting daggers in Tony’s direction. “So, what’s the big deal?” Tony prompted.

“ _The big deal?_ ” Bucky blurted, looking to the brunette and Steve winced a little. 

“The big deal, Tony. Is that I got turned on and had her _pinned!_ She ground back against me while she was trying to get free and she _felt_ me,” He said with a grimace. “I felt _awful_ ,” Bucky muttered, shaking his head.

Tony and Steve both frowned. “Uh, why?” Tony asked and now both Bucky and Steve were rolling their eyes. 

“Because she doesn’t need me being a pervert and pushing that kind of thing on her. I know she’s not ready to be intimate with us like that and that’s totally okay. I’d _never_ push her into something she didn’t want, but that doesn’t make this okay,” Bucky said, shaking his head in frustration.

Steve cleared his throat and both Bucky and Tony looked to him curiously. “Did you _talk_ to her about it?” He asked lightly.

Bucky shrugged. “I apologized, said I was sorry, but then she was going on about how it was a natural reaction and I needed to relax,” Bucky sighed.

Steve chuckled softly and glanced to Tony. “Doesn’t look so relaxed, does he?” Steve teased and Tony grinned. “She’s right, Buck. It’s a natural reaction and it doesn’t sound like she reacted poorly, maybe you should try talking to her about it?” Steve suggested.

Bucky sighed, rubbing at his eyes in frustration. “Yeah, I guess I should. I just feel like an idiot. It’s not all about sex. I love her _so damn much,_ I just-I don’t _ever_ want her thinking-thinking-“ He said haltingly, shaking his head when he couldn’t think of how he wanted to end that sentence. 

Steve just smiled at him gently. “Buck, _relax_. Why don’t you go talk to her? I’m sure she’s more open to discussing it than you think," He told him with a little smile.

Bucky looked to him curiously. “What do you know that you’re not tellin’ me, Stevie?” He asked nervously.

Steve just shrugged. “I’ve heard her talking to Natasha and Wanda on occasion-they watch a lot of- _chic-flicks_ -I think they’re called?” Steve said, glancing towards Tony for confirmation who simply nodded with a chuckle.

Bucky huffed out a breath. “And how does that factor in here?” He asked in annoyance.

“Let’s just say the conversations were never _G-Rated_ ,” Steve murmured.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “With Natasha in the mix? I don’t doubt it,” He muttered with a shake of his head. 

Both Tony and Steve smiled softly and then Bucky got up from his seat. “Alright, I’ll go talk to her. Guess you’ll have to have lunch without me, so save some for us, would ya’?” Bucky asked as he strode past Tony. 

“Sure thing, Buck,” Steve responded and then Tony was laughing, waving a hand in front of his face.

“ _Ugh,_ go shower first. You stink!” Tony teased.

Bucky rolled his eyes and lifted his arm, making sure to waft some of his stink in the genius’ general direction. “You love it,” Bucky shot back and Tony rolled his eyes as he pinched his nose and feigned falling over from the stench.

“God, you two are such children,” Steve muttered, shaking his head in fond amusement.

“ _Oh_ -“ Bucky said as he turned back to his lovers. “Don’t ever tell Luna she looks like a cat-or is a cat-I don’t know-just avoid it,” Bucky told them.

Steve and Tony both looked to him curiously. “Why’s that?” Steve asked.

Bucky shrugged, “No idea, but she really didn’t like it. So I suggest you both avoid it.”

Tony and Steve both shared a look, but murmured their understanding. Bucky just waved over his shoulder at the pair before he disappeared, heading down to the pool. 


	2. Two

He stopped off in the change rooms to shower, tossing his sweaty clothes into one of the hampers before he threw on a pair of swim trunks and it wasn’t long before he found himself stepping out into the pool area. He smiled nervously when he caught sight of Luna at the far end of the pool as she turned around in the water and started swimming back towards him. He approached the side of the pool cautiously, sitting down and dipping his legs into the water as he watched her swim closer. 

She could see his legs dangling in the water before her and she came up for air a little shy of the edge, clearly surprised to see him there. She pushed her long dark hair out of the way and smiled up at him. “Hey,” She said in surprise.

Bucky smiled down at her and watched as she swam up to grasp the wall just next to him.“Hey, I uh…hope you don’t mind, but I thought I’d come join you for a swim.”

She smiled and shook her head. “I don’t mind at all.”

Bucky just nodded before he slipped into the pool beside her, smiling warmly over at her as he got used to the temperature. Luna was still holding on to the edge of the wall while she regarded him quietly for a moment and Bucky huffed out a nervous breath.

“You want to talk about it, don’t you?” She asked him after a beat.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “I swear you’re a mind reader sometimes,” He muttered.

She laughed lightly and shook her head. “I know how you get, James,” She murmured. “You get all upset whenever you think you’re pressuring me or making me feel uncomfortable,” She started and Bucky tried to interject.

“ _It’s true_ ,” She told him with a laugh. “But you’ve never pressured me or made me feel uncomfortable,” She told him earnestly.

“But it _could_ happen,” Bucky interjected.

She shrugged a bit. “It could, but I don’t think it will. You’re too conscientious of the way you treat me and those around you, so I don’t ever see it honestly happening.”

Bucky sighed and shrugged lightly. “You know how I feel about it, Luna. I don’t want to pressure you into anything that you aren’t ready for-I wouldn’t _ever_ force that kind of thing on you,” Bucky told her sternly.

“ _Sex_ you mean,” She prompted quietly.

Bucky huffed, his cheeks heating. He wasn’t a prude by _any_ means. But talking about being intimate with Luna when he was so aware of what she had endured-what her purpose was supposed to be according to Hydra- _yeah,_ it was a touchy subject for him.

She smiled at him, the corners of her eyes crinkling adorably as she gazed at him. “I know you wouldn’t, James,” She said gently before she moved to pull herself up out of the pool.

He watched her get out in confusion, his eyes taking in the stunning curves of her body barely hidden beneath her black one-piece. He swallowed hard and tried not to let his gaze bore holes into her-he couldn’t help it-she was just too beautiful for words. 

She turned as she strode towards the change rooms, casting him nothing short of the most devious stare he’d ever seen on her pretty face. “Just because I’m not ready to have sex, doesn’t mean I don’t want to have a bit of fun,” She said, giving him a wink.

Bucky stared after her, his jaw dropped open in shock and a clearly surprised look plastered across his face. She turned her gaze away from him then as she stepped through the doorway to the change rooms; calling back over her shoulder as she went, “You should join me in the sauna in a couple minutes. Whenever you’re done with your swim, of course.”

_Would it be awful of me to get out right this instant?_ He wondered and then shook his head and muttered, “ _Fuck it-_ “ under his breath as he hauled himself out of the water and started towards the change rooms after her.

Not five minutes later he was making his way towards the saunas, towel drawn firmly around his waist after abandoning his swim trunks hastily. He rinsed off under one of the showers quickly and as he passed by one of the mirrors, he couldn’t help stopping to fix his hair; putting it up into a proper bun once again.

He rolled his eyes at his own vanity before taking a deep breath and rolling his shoulders before he pulled open the door to the sauna. He took a second to let his vision adjust to the dim light and he glanced around to see if Luna was inside yet. 

When he realized she wasn’t, he nervously went and sat down on one of the benches that lined the walls. The room was so nice and hot and he truly did love spending time in here. Back in the 30’s, he and Steve had managed to secretly frequent one of the bath houses that weren’t far from their apartment. And every time he set foot inside of one of the sauna’s the Tower had to offer, he was always reminded of the stolen time they’d shared so long ago.

Just as he was getting settled, the door opened and in strode Luna with a gentle smile on her lips as she met his gaze from across the room. He smiled at her tentatively and watched as she walked towards him.She had one of the change room towels wrapped around her, covering her from chest to mid thigh and Bucky swallowed hard when he realized he couldn’t see her bathing suit straps. Her hair had been pinned up in a haphazard bun and he couldn’t help letting his gaze wander over her frame. 

“Glad you could join me,” She said lightly as she approached him.

Bucky smiled at her, “Thanks for inviting me. I’ve been told the steam’s supposed to be good for you, figured I might as well…”

She laughed lightly and scrunched up her nose. “That the only reason you said yes?” She asked teasingly as she came to a stop less than a foot away from him.

Bucky shook his head. “Not even in the top five,” He admitted.

She smiled lovingly down at him before motioning towards his lap. “This seat taken?” She asked coyly.

“It’s reserved,” He teased back with a wink.

Luna laughed delightedly, her eyebrow raising, “ _Oh,_ is that so?”

Bucky chuckled. “Think my date stood me up though, think you’d like to take her place?” He joked.

Luna smirked down at him. “I could maybe be persuaded…good looking guy like you shouldn’t be left all on his lonesome,” She said while giving him a very obvious once over.

A soft noise of agreement escaped Bucky’s throat and he shook his head, huffing out a laugh. “Get over here, doll,” He said, fighting a grin. “Stop teasin’ me.”

Luna laughed delightedly, smiling at him sweetly before she moved to sit down on his thigh as he spread his legs as far as his towel would permit. “You started it,” She replied and then with a huff; “ _It’s reserved,_ ” She mimicked with a grin.

Bucky laughed, “You know, I used to be smooth at this kinda thing.”

Luna just smiled at him, draping her right arm around his shoulder as she made herself more comfortable. “At least you’ve had practice. All I’ve had to help me have been movies, books-“ She started.

“And Natasha and Wanda,” Bucky helpfully finished for her.

“They’ve been very helpful,” She conceded.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “Do me a favour-anything Natalia tells you-run it by Wanda before you try it out. She can be a bit of a shit disturber,” He muttered.

Luna laughed, smirking lightly. “Oh trust me, I figured that out all by myself.”

Bucky grinned and shook his head in fond amusement. Luna watched him quietly for a moment before she leaned in and kissed his cheek gently. “You know I love you, right?” She murmured as she nuzzled against his ear.

Bucky closed his eyes, his bionic arm wrapping gently around her back and his hand resting against her side. “I know, doll,” He murmured, leaning in closer to her as she nuzzled at his ear. 

“Then you know you can talk to me about anything, right?” She asked gently, pressing a kiss to the spot just below the man’s ear.

“ _Yeah,_ ” He breathed, swallowing hard.

“Good,” She murmured as she nipped at his earlobe. 

Bucky stuttered out a breath and held her tighter, his flesh and blood hand coming up to rest nervously against her bared thigh. For all the months that they’d been together, skin on skin contact was still rare for Luna to openly accept. She’d been doing so much better the last couple of months and they were so pleased that she could relax enough around them to allow them to touch her like this. It was still hard sometimes, but most of the time they only touched her bare skin if she gave them the opportunity to do so. 

It had taken a while for her to get used to the idea of making out with the boys, but it just sort of happened naturally. None of them forced her to do anything she didn’t want to and usually it was by her initiating a little more insistent kissing that turned their cuddle piles into something more heated. They’d pretty well always kept their clothes on, never pushed her to take anything off. Sometimes she’d managed to get them out of their shirts because she’d insisted that they were too beautiful not to be at _least_ half-naked.

Steve didn’t have a problem with this-not in the least-but Bucky and Tony on the other hand? They had taken a bit of convincing. Bucky had always been self-conscious of the scarring around his shoulder and she understood-truly she did-but she also knew that she loved him, that _they_ loved him and that he didn’t need to be afraid of baring himself to them.

Steve had been so impressed with her for the way she treated him, that he’d pulled her aside later and hugged her so hard, she thought he was going to crack a rib. She’d simply laughed and shrugged and hoped that she’d someday feel confident enough to bare her arms more freely without worrying about her own scars. Not that she didn’t show her arms at all. Even now they were bared and she was okay with that. She had trouble showing them around the rest of the Team, even Steve and Tony at times too; but with Bucky? It was only fair that she’d put herself out there like that when she had told him he could do that with her.

He’d never make a big deal of it and wouldn’t give her sad puppy dog eyes like Steve sometimes would whenever he caught sight of the scarring and thought she wouldn’t notice. And _Tony_ -sweet, precious Tony Stark-was in much the same boat. He’d always hated the Arc Reactor and the scarring that’d come along with it, but Luna had managed to get him out of his shirt a couple of times and hadn’t made a big deal of it once it was out in the open between them.

Tony hated any attention drawn to it and although she didn’t agree with the way he saw it, she wasn’t going to do anything to make him feel uncomfortable. He deserved to be treated the way he wanted to be treated, just as he’d told her she did. She didn’t outright ignore the fact that it was there, she would always make sure not to avoid touching it or looking at it when she wanted to; it was a part of him, like anything else and she loved him all the same.

So Bucky was a little braver when wandering around, not always rushing to put a shirt on and cover up. He trusted his friends and no one ever stared or anything; if anything, the girls would simply catcall at him and he’d roll his eyes and mutter something about needing to put a shirt on. No one said anything when those shirts would always somehow wind up being a tank top that _showed off_ his shoulder and the rest of his bionic arm. Tony had high-fived her the first time they’d seen Bucky in a tank-top and they’d grinned stupidly at one another any time they caught the other staring openly at their gorgeous lover. 

Steve had been so floored the first time he’d seen Bucky wandering around in a tank top and track-pants, that he’d grabbed the solider and whisked him off to their bedroom, claiming that he just needed a moment of his time. That moment turned out to be about an hour of moments and when they emerged from their bedroom, Bucky was wearing an entirely different tank-top and grinning like a cheshire cat. Steve just looked embarrassed and sheepish and when he joined Tony and Luna on the sofa to watch TV, he’d simply muttered; “Haven’t seen the jerk wear a tank-top since he worked at the docks.”

That explained a lot. Or at least, that’s what Tony and Luna had told themselves. They had simply grinned at one another behind Steve’s back. So Bucky looked good in a tank top. _What could they say?_ He also looked incredible without a shirt on at all-but that’s not the point- _not_ _really._ So over the months that they’d slowly figured out their relationship together, Luna had become more and more comfortable with more intimate touches.

She’d never gone as far as removing her own shirt, but she had let them ruck it up enough to caress her sides and stomach. They’d never push her, they’d made that very clear and she was so thankful for this. She trusted them-trusted them more than anything-but she was still nervous. _Was-_ being the key word here. The last couple of weeks she was starting to get a little impatient. Any time she’d try and maybe _hint_ at getting out of her shirt or getting into their pants, all three of her boys had shot her down. _Well,_ not exactly.

Steve had been trying to do the right thing. He’d gotten a little too worked up and insisted that he didn’t want to put any unnecessary pressure on her if he couldn’t _control_ himself. Luna had tried not to laugh and had to cover her grin with a cough. She was pretty sure she could stand her own against Captain America if the need arose and she knew it wasn’t going to go down like that.

He was simply trying be a gentleman and she really was getting tired of it. But she loved him and didn’t want to push him, because she knew he’d never push her. It worked both ways, after all. Tony on the other hand… _ah,_ that was a bit of an interesting dilemma all on its own.

Tony would frustrate her to no end. Teasing and teasing and then drawing away when things were just getting _really_ interesting and muttering something about boot thrusters or repulsors and something that sounded like another language to her before he was bolting out of the apartment towards his workshop.

She’d later learned that it was math or science jargon that she had no hope in hell of understanding. She’d rolled her eyes and huffed out a breath, wondering how in the hell he’d been able to think about that sort of thing when they had been making out. Steve had told her that he did that whenever he was nervous and or sleep deprived and if you wanted his full attention-even that part of his brain that seemed to never shut off-you’d have to explicitly ask for it and make sure he’d slept sometime in the last twenty-four hours. Even then he might start tracing equations on your thigh or back or someplace else. He was a genius in every sense of the word, it seemed.

And James-beautiful, sweet, adorable, _James_ -had been too afraid to try anything more than kissing her and holding her above the waist, but below her breasts. He’d kept quiet about his reasoning, but when she had mentioned it to Wanda, Wanda had confessed that she’d said something to him early on when she’d come to the Tower about what she had seen her go through at the hands of Hydra.

Luna hadn’t been mad about it, she’d figured everyone had known about that to some extent because of her files and the way she acted around them. They never really discussed what she had gone through while under Hydra’s control, but truthfully, she never really wanted to. She’d prefer to leave that stone unturned. 

She had only ever told her lovers one thing and it was only because it was clearly something that had the potential to happen and end in disaster. That one thing? Don’t _ever_ pin her down on her back. You could pin her down on her front while sparring and she’d put up a fight- _sure_ -but if you pinned her down on her back in _any_ setting…you probably weren’t going to walk for a _long fucking time_. 

No one had fought her on this. They’d sworn never to do that to her and they were always mindful when they were being a little handsy with her, that instead of moving over top of her, they’d either pull her on top of them or she’d be the one to put some of her weight over them. 

With Steve and Bucky she didn’t have to worry so much, but she was always worried she was somehow going to hurt Tony when she did this and he’d had to reassure her time and time again that he _liked_ when his partner was on top and taking charge. She’d laughed and smirked at him, saying how he was probably also the type that liked it when his partner did all the work too. Tony had grinned deviously at her but hadn’t confirmed nor denied anything of the sort before they had gone back to making out. 

And so here they were. Luna having tried to spell it out to Bucky who seemed to finally get the hint that yeah, she maybe, sorta, kinda, _really_ wanted this. She might not be ready to climb into bed with one of them or all three of them just yet- _boy,_ just the thought of the three of them in bed with her was enough to overwhelm her-but she was more than willing to fool around and test the waters.

She knew she could say stop at any time and they would, no questions, no hesitation whatsoever. She was the one who set the pace. But she felt incredibly inexperienced in terms of foreplay and just… _everything_. So of course she was feeling less than confident in her abilities to please them. 

When she had been under Hydra’s thumb, the men had hurt her in unspeakable ways and now she understood the wrongness of what they had done to her and swore to herself that she would never be subjected to that kind of pain ever again; nor would she ever inflict that on someone else.

Her repertoire for making love was non-existent. She had no experience there and all she’d had to go on was what she’d read in romance novels, chick-flicks and whatever Natasha and Wanda had shared with her. And yeah, okay, not all of those sources were reliable or trustworthy, but they had to be better than what she’d gone through. So she took it all and kept it in the back of her mind, never really using it, but never really dismissing it either.

She paid attention to the way she’d seen the three men interact intimately together and used more of that in her burgeoning desire to please them and lavish them with attention and it seemed to be working for her thus far. Tony liked to tease, Bucky liked to _be_ teased and Steve… _oh Steve-_ he loved to be _adored-_ looked up to. Bucky had told her that back before the serum, Steve had been sickly and almost frail and was never treated with much respect by anyone other than his ma’ and Bucky.

She’d been so upset by this information that she’d gone and sought him out afterwards and hugged him so hard, telling him how much she loved him and thought he was the most incredible, bravest, strongest man she’d ever met. He’d been so surprised by what she was saying that he’d simply stood there for all of a minute in silence before he’d held her and kissed her cheek, casting Bucky a curious glance as he walked in and found them together. Bucky had simply smiled and shrugged before giving him a wink and disappearing out of the room.

She was slowly finding out their weaknesses and now that she was confident she’d found at least a few of them, she planned to use them to the best of her ability. So Bucky liked to be teased and she thought she knew how to do that, at least enough to get a reaction out of him.

She shifted carefully against his thigh, her lips hovering against his ear as she licked a hot wet stripe against the shell of his ear. Bucky inhaled deeply, his hand flexing against her thigh as he tried to steady himself. _“Luna_ ,” He breathed shakily.

She smiled, drawing her lips away from his ear and down against his stubbled jaw line. “Hmm. What is it, James?” She murmured.

Bucky let his metal hand slide up her side gently and when she nipped at his jaw, he let out a groan, gripping her side tighter. “You drive me _crazy_ , you know that?” He muttered, turning his head to capture her lips in a heated kiss.

She let out a soft moan as he stole her lips in a kiss and she kissed him back deeply, nipping at his bottom lip the way she knew he liked. His hand slowly caressed up the length of her back before coming to settle against her side again and she shifted closer. He let out a breathy sigh as they broke the kiss for air and Luna smiled at him shyly. “I drive you crazy?” She whispered. “In a good way, I hope?”

Bucky groaned and nodded. “Yeah, doll.”

She smiled at him, letting her hand that was draped around his shoulder caress up the length of his neck while her other hand came up to splay wide against the right side of his chest. The metal of their hands had been warmed enough in the humid room and yet Bucky still couldn’t help the goosebumps from spreading across his skin as she brushed her thumb against his nipple.

She smiled as she watched a shiver run through him, knowing he most certainly wasn’t cold. “What if I told you that I _liked_ driving you crazy?” She whispered, leaning in to nip lightly at his bottom lip, drawing it away slightly before letting go.

Bucky inhaled deeply and couldn’t help shifting in his seat as he let out a soft groan. “I’d say you were a devious little tease,” He whispered, leaning in to capture her lips in a kiss once again.

She couldn’t help laughing lightly against his lips as she kissed him back and soon she grew more impatient. His hands hadn’t moved and she knew that he wanted to touch her, he was just holding back. His hands constantly flexed against her and she knew he wasn’t going to do anything without her permission.

She huffed out a breath as she broke their kiss. “Come on, James. You can touch me, don’t be shy,” She teased lightly before stealing his lips in a kiss once again.

Bucky tried to count to three before he started to let his hands wander, but barely made it past one before he was caressing the heated skin of her shoulder and up along her neck with his bionic hand. She let out a breathy moan as his flesh and blood hand started to caress her thigh and she couldn’t help trembling at the gentle contact.

They kissed deeply, both fighting for control for a while until Bucky relented and just let himself be consumed by the woman in his arms. Luna couldn’t resist pinching his nipple lightly and Bucky stuttered out a breath, his bionic hand moving to tangle up in the hair that had come loose from her bun. She gasped softly as he shifted his hips and she could feel his hard length pressing against her thigh from beneath his towel. 

She broke the kiss and pushed him back against the wood slats of the wall of the sauna as she shifted to straddle him. She rucked up her towel a bit to let her do so, still managing to keep herself hidden beneath it, however. He swore under his breath as she moved over top of him and he looked up at her like she was the best thing he’d ever seen as his hands came to rest against her sides. 

“Tell me what you want,” She breathed, slowly shifting her hips against him in a teasing circle.

Bucky groaned, his hands tightening their hold on her sides just so. “I-“ He started, but had to clear his throat when his voice came out as barely more than a whisper. 

She smiled at him-slow and sweet-as she rest both of her hands against his chest, brushing her thumbs over his nipples. “I just want to touch you. To make you feel good,” He confessed, his flesh and blood hand coming up her side; barely skimming over the curve of her breast hidden beneath her towel as he reached up to caress along her collarbone.

She trembled and couldn’t help leaning in to brush her lips teasingly against his. “Then touch me, James. Make me feel good,” She breathed, her eyes fluttering closed as his thumb caressed the edge where her towel was tucked in on itself, just above her left breast.

He inhaled slowly- _deeply_ -as he let his flesh and blood hand toy with the edge of her towel, wishing he could just undo it and be done with it. He was still too nervous and he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable. So he timidly ran his hand over the swell of her breast and cupped her over the fabric.

She let out a hitching breath and kissed him tenderly as he finally started letting his hands explore her body over the towel. His metal hand shifted from its place against her hip to firmly drag his thumb over the towel against the join where her thigh connected with her hip and she shuddered at the firm caress.

He couldn’t help squeezing at her breast gently and she let out a beautiful whimper as she broke the kiss and nuzzled against his ear. He was breathing harshly himself as he continued to caress her, slowly mapping out the curves of her body over the towel as it pressed between them; the only thing separating her from him. 

His own towel felt stifling and tight against his hips, but he didn’t care; not when he could plainly see how much she was enjoying this. He couldn’t help letting his flesh and blood hand slip down lower against her bared thigh, caressing her heated skin that was already slick with sweat from the heat of the sauna. “ _James,_ ” She nearly whimpered, arching against him as she nipped and sucked at the pulse point on his neck.

He groaned, his hand moving from her thigh to tentatively cup the swell of her ass. She gasped softly, pressing herself back against his hand and he bit down on his lower lip. Unable to help himself, he squeezed her roughly and she whimpered delightfully against his neck as she bit down.

“ _Fuck-_ “ Bucky hissed, grinding up against her as he pulled her down against him. 

She whimpered in surprise as she felt the roughness of his towel press up between her legs and she sat back a bit, his hand moving to settle against her lower back so she didn’t get too far. “I-“ She started, her cheeks flushing crimson as she steadied her hands against his shoulders. 

Bucky was looking at her, pupils blown wide as he took in the sight of her, his own cheeks rosy and his chest flushed from both the heat and arousal. He swallowed hard and glanced towards the edge of the towel where it was tucked above her breast where his metal hand had come to settle.

“You can undo it,” She whispered after a beat, never taking her eyes off him.

His gaze flickered up to meet her stormy grey eyes and he gave her a smile. “Tell me if you want me to stop,” He whispered, licking his lips as he dipped his fingers into the fold of her towel and pulled.

Luna couldn’t help trembling as he pulled the edge of the towel free and she rose up onto her knees a little higher as it fell open. She shrugged out of it and he pushed it the rest of the way off her; it fell to the floor behind her in a heap.

Bucky couldn’t help himself as he let his gaze wander over her naked frame as she straddled his hips, her hands braced against his chest as she sat back against his bare thighs, his own towel having shifted slightly upwards with all of their movement.

She was trembling-ever so slightly-as his hands hovered above her hips, wanting to touch so damn badly, but keeping himself from doing so until she said. She studied his face as he took in the sight of her beautiful shapely body so exposed to him and she couldn’t help biting her lower lip nervously.

“You’re so beautiful, Luna. You’re so _goddamn beautiful,_ ” He breathed in awe.

She blushed deeply, her eyes searching his grey-blue orbs for reassurance and she wasn’t disappointed. He met her gaze then and she gave him a timid smile. “Touch me," She demanded softly.

Bucky stifled the urge to groan as he nodded, his flesh and blood hand settling against her hip as his metal hand grasped the side of her neck gently. She was still trembling against him as he let his hand slide down the length of her throat, his thumb caressing against her collarbone and then lower still. She let out a shaky breath as his flesh and blood hand’s thumb dipped against the join of her thigh and hip and she couldn’t help closing her eyes as he simply caressed her there for a moment.

But then his bionic hand was cupping her breast carefully, his thumb ghosting against her nipple and she gasped out shakily, a stuttered moan escaping her. Bucky inhaled sharply, absolutely loving the sound and he made sure to drag his thumb against her nipple again to see if he could prompt her to make it again.

She did.

“ _Luna-_ “ He breathed before he captured her lips in a desperate kiss. 

She whimpered against him, giving herself over to his wonderfully skilled tongue and soon she was shaking and gasping against him as his hands explored her body. His flesh and blood hand had been caressing along her thigh, teasing the underside and even tickling her on occasion as he did so while his metal hand had continued to caress and toy with her breasts and up along her collarbone and throat in the meantime.

She felt absolutely on fire. Their bodies were so slick with sweat, that his every caress felt like pure sin. Her hands were never in one place for long, either clutching desperately at the brunette’s shoulders or teasing his nipples…or simply _raking_ her fingertips down along his front and toying with the edge of his towel and he was sure he would have bruises and- _wow-_ was he ever excited about _that_ idea.

Their moans filled the space between them as they continued to tease one another, but clearly Luna wanted more. She gasped against his lips and whimpered softly as she dragged Bucky’s flesh and blood hand away from where it was teasing against the v of her hip to settle it between her legs.

Bucky’s breath left him and he broke their kiss to look at her, clearly surprised by what she was seemingly asking of him. “A-are you sure?” He asked her nervously.

But Luna merely nodded and pressed his palm a little firmer against her before she was releasing his hand and tangling both of her hands into his messy hair; hair tie having been cast aside ages ago. “Touch me. Please, James,” She breathed between kisses. “I can’t take it anymore,” She nearly whimpered, pressing her hips against him.

He groaned softly against her lips before he was nipping and sucking at her lower lip as he kissed her back hungrily. He shifted his hand, his thumb gently caressing between her legs. She had no hair to speak of on any part of her body save for her head and he found himself incredibly turned on by this. 

She whimpered as he tentatively dipped his thumb between her legs, caressing against her folds. He groaned as she managed to draw his tongue between her lips and sucked on it teasingly and he was lost in the feeling for a moment before he managed to come back to himself. He dragged his thumb a little lower, avoiding her clit for the time being before he parted her folds and slipped his thumb against her wetness. She mewled against him, her hands clawing at his chest as she started shaking even harder in his grasp.

He tried to soothe her, just gently caressing up the length of her sweat slick back as his thumb continued to explore her folds. She was slick and practically dripping and he groaned low in his throat as he dragged his thumb back up towards her clit. The first deliberately slow drag of his digit against her clit sent white hot licks of pleasure racing up her spine and she keened, biting down on his lower lip as she pressed her hips insistently against him.

Bucky grunted at the slight sting of her bite and when she broke their kiss and tipped her head back to whimper into the air of the room, he was struck once again by just how beautiful she was; just how _perfect_. “Baby doll- _Luna-_ “ He whispered, his thumb rubbing slowly against her clit as he stared at her in awe.

She whimpered loudly as her gaze shifted back to meet his and he smiled at her lovingly. “You’re so beautiful. I want to see you come-see you lose yourself like this,” He confessed lowly, his voice like gravel.

She trembled hard as she watched him, but then his thumb was stroking against her clit faster and he was shifting his hand to press two fingers lower, against her slit. “Oh _God_ -“ She gasped. “James- _please-_ “ She begged as she nodded and he slowly started to press the tips of his index and middle finger inside of her.

They both groaned as he slowly penetrated her, his thumb never ceasing its relentless teasing of her clit. She was so close and she searched out his lips for a desperate kiss as he slipped his fingers into her and curled them just so; dragging against that wonderful spot against her upper wall.

She whimpered into his mouth and he swallowed up all of her lovely sounds eagerly as she started rocking against him. He knew she must be close, so he didn’t relent in the least. He simply picked up his ministrations against her clit, adding a bit more pressure as he stroked her insides with his fingers; absolutely _loving_ the hot, _wet_ slide of her body gripping him so tightly.

“ _James-_ “ She suddenly breathed against his lips and he broke their kiss as her entire body seemed to tense, her fingers raking down his chest as she started to come. 

He breathed out a barely audible curse, his chest stinging from the drag of her fingers as he watched her tip her head back and tremble hard against him as her orgasm struck her. She let out a desperately broken sound and he was positively enraptured by her as she rode out her orgasm.

His thumb coaxed her through it, slowing its teasing flicks against her clit only a little as his fingertips slowly curled inside of her. He could feel her walls clutching around him, fluttering around his fingers and when she let out a soft whimper, he was sure she had hit the overstimulation stage of her orgasm and he slowly withdrew his hand.

She was still shaking above him, panting harshly into the air between them as she came down and he could do nothing but smile at her, watching her in awe. Her eyes slowly opened and she blinked a couple of times as she looked at him with wide eyes, pupils still blown incredibly wide. Her lips parted as she went to speak, but instead, shook her head in disbelief as she reached for the knot of his towel.

He was quickly reminded of his painfully hard erection as it pressed uncomfortably against the towel and he groaned when he realized what she wanted. “ _Luna_ -you don’t have t-“ He started, only to be cut off by her breathless laughter as she shook her head.

“I _want_ to-“ She breathed, coaxing him into lying down sideways against the wooden bench. 

Bucky went-not unwillingly-and watched with wide eyes as she settled against the bench against his leg that was pressing up against the wall, his other foot planted firmly on the floor. He was just thankful that the bench was wide enough to support someone laying down. She let her fingertips trail over the knot of his towel and slowly she tugged at it, watching as it gave. She pushed it open and he groaned as he watched his cock bob upwards against his abs, pure relief washing over his face. He’d obviously been rather uncomfortable.

She nearly moaned at the sight of him, all stretched out and flushed- _hard_ -hard for _her_. She swallowed thickly and let out a sympathetic noise in the back of her throat as she let her hands skim up along his hips and over his sides as she settled between his thighs properly on her knees. 

“You made me feel so amazing,” She whispered, leaning over him carefully as she brought her lips to his stomach.

He shuddered at the gentle pressure of her lips against his sweat slick skin and he licked his lips nervously. “J-just don’t do anything you don’t want to. I’d be perfectly okay if you didn’t want to do anything more,” He breathed, swallowing hard.

She smiled, pressing kiss after kiss against his abs as her hands caressed and soothed along his sides and down his thighs, avoiding actually touching him where he wanted her to most of all. “I wouldn’t walk away from you like that. I want to make you feel as wonderful as you made me feel,” She told him earnestly, looking up through lowered lashes at him.

His entire body was flushed and yet somehow his cheeks managed to darken even more so at that. “It’s a shame though,” She murmured almost absently, her lips drawing closer to where he obviously so desperately wanted them, her gaze flickering over his frame to settle on his straining length.

“What is?” He asked curiously, his hands coming up to settle against her biceps.

She smiled at him gently. “I wish I could have somehow convinced all three of you to finally let go together with me. But I wasn’t getting anywhere whenever we were all fooling around together. Knew I needed to get you alone,” She confessed with a teasing smile.

Bucky groaned, thunking his head back against the bench. “ _Luna-_ “ He said with a breathy chuckle as he shook his head. “That sounds like you were picking the weakest member of the pack to make your move,” He said with a breathy laugh.

She laughed, beautiful and open and so full of love for this amazing man. “I wouldn’t say that at all,” She teased, gently nipping at the inside of his thigh as she slipped back a bit further.

Bucky stuttered out a breath, his hands slipping from her arms as she let her hands trail along his abs, her lips still teasing at the inside of his thigh. “I want to touch you,” She told him softly, looking up at him from beneath her lashes.

“You don’t have to ask for permission, baby doll,” He told her, unable to keep the smile off his face.

She smiled at him nervously. “I-I know-I just…I’m afraid that my hands might-“ She started nervously.

Bucky shook his head. “You won’t hurt me, trust me. The plates have never pinched before and neither have mine,” He comforted.

She kissed at his thigh again and he smiled at her warmly. She took a steadying breath as she let her right hand slide up the length of his thigh, her fingertips timidly ghosting against his hard length as it lay against his abs. He groaned softly, his eyes closing as she slowly trailed her fingertips against his sensitive flesh. She let out a breathy little sound as she finally wrapped her hand around his cock and he moaned heatedly into the space between them.

She watched as he couldn’t help raising his hips slightly from the bench at the contact and she swallowed hard as she tentatively stroked him from the base of his cock, right to the tip where she spread the generous amount of pre-come that had gathered there against the crown. He choked back a delighted moan and she smiled at him, clearly in awe over this man and the way he looked stretched out and at her mercy. She was careful not to add too much pressure or go too fast, but apparently that didn’t matter. 

He let out a grunt and shook his head. “I-I’m not gonna’ last-I’m too worked up-“ He told her quickly.

She smiled at him, leaning in closer as she let her lips hover over him, her hand slowly starting to stroke him a little faster, a little firmer. “I don’t care, so long as you feel good,” She whispered, continuing to stroke him faster.

Bucky moaned and couldn’t help shifting his hips up against her. She watched as he tried to thrust himself into her hand faster and she added a touch more pressure, teasing her thumb against the slit at the head and along his frenulum. He swore in surprise as she pressed her lips to the underside of his cock, dragging her tongue against his heated flesh.

She couldn’t help grinning cheekily as she watched him fight with what to do with his hands. He settled for bracing his metal hand against the wall of the sauna at his left and reaching above him with his right to grip the end of the bench. He was breathing harshly through his nose as he clenched his jaw, clearly so close to the edge now.

“Do you want to come?” She asked in what she thought sounded like a teasing, yet confident voice.

Bucky stuttered out a groan and licked his lips. “ _Luna-_ “ He nearly whimpered. “ _Please,_ ” He begged.

She shivered at the tone of his voice before licking a wet hot stripe against the head of his cock, tasting the pre-come that had gathered there once again. He moaned desperately and then she was slipping her free hand between his legs and caressing his balls gently as she wrapped her lips snugly around the head of his cock at the same time.

He nearly keened, stifling the embarrassing sound by sinking his teeth into his fist-the flesh and blood one, _thankfully_ -and Luna moaned low in her throat as she flicked her tongue against him as she continued to stroke him.

It took barely ten-seconds before he was trying to warn her that he was going to come, but she didn’t let up and soon he was coming hard, his eyes closing and lips parting as he swore as his release hit him. He was shaking, nearly shuddering as she continued to stroke him through it; her lips still wrapped tightly about him as her tongue caressed him teasingly. He was panting harshly, both of his hands now wound in her hair, not directing or pushing, just holding her. He didn’t even remember moving them.

She swallowed every drop she could manage, startled to find that she enjoyed the taste of him so much. She slowly pulled her lips from him and couldn’t help licking at them, still tasting him on her tongue. He was staring at her in open mouthed shock and maybe a touch dazedly as she sat up a bit, but then he grabbed her by her arm and hauled her over top of him to kiss her deeply.

She gasped out in surprise as he pulled her over him and she blushed furiously when he kissed her, licking into her mouth and clearly tasting himself on her. She found it to be rather erotic and decided to file that bit of information away for later as he claimed her mouth in nothing short of the most needy kiss he’d ever given her.

She whimpered against him, her hands bracing themselves on either side of his head as she leaned over him, nearly the entire length of her body pressing against his front. “You’re amazing. So _amazing_ -“ Bucky was murmuring against her lips as he pressed kiss after kiss against her gorgeously plump lips. 

They slowly came down from their collective highs and Bucky let Luna get up, but instead of grabbing her towel like he thought she would; she took his hand and started dragging him towards the door. Both still naked as the day they were born.

“Where are you-“ Bucky started curiously, but then she was laughing.

“We’ve been in here for almost an hour and we need to get some water and food- _like_ -a lot of food-“ She chuckled, dragging him into the change room.

“But what if someone see’s us?” He tried weakly; but _honestly?_ He couldn’t care less.

She smirked at him. “I already asked Jarvis to keep an eye out. Say the change rooms were undergoing maintenance or something. No one will bother us- _so-_ “ She said, glancing towards the showers. “Shower first, then water and food?” She suggested.

He looked at her incredulously and quickly nodded, a grin tugging at his lips. “Sure, doll. We can grab some linner before dinner,” He chuckled.

She laughed, bright and beautiful at the term she’d only come to understand recently. “Linner sounds great, James. Now, _come on_ ,” She said impatiently, dragging him off towards the communal showers. 

He simply laughed, shaking his head in amusement before they found themselves wrapped up in each others arms beneath the hot spray of the shower.


	3. Three

It didn’t take long before they’d found themselves in the communal floor kitchen scarfing down several power bars, some leftover Thai food that had Clint’s name written _all over it_ and downing several bottles of water in an attempt to rehydrate themselves.

Luna had even gone so far as to make them fruit smoothies, _insisting_ they were a good source of nutrition and would be a great pick-me-up before dinner. So they made their smoothies and were in the elevator laughing breathlessly together with their smoothies in hand while they tried to fix each other’s hair.

“We should have tried to brush out your hair at least,” Bucky teased with a chuckle as he tried to smooth down all the flyaways.

Luna just laughed and tried to help tuck some of his own loose strands back behind his ears. “I know mine must be bad, but your’s really isn’t all that great either,” She teased.

He grinned at her. “Ah well, hopefully no one’ll be around and we can slip in and get ourselves sorted.”

She simply nodded and chuckled, looking down at first what he was wearing and then herself. He’d only managed to find a pair of sweatpants to throw on, having somehow managed to rip his swim trunks in his haste to get them off earlier. She’d laughed at him pretty hard about that, only to discover that all she’d managed to find were a pair of tight shorts that really could _maybe_ pass as a pair of underwear if she was lucky and a tank top that had seen better days. 

They honestly didn’t care what they looked like, figuring that they wouldn’t run into anyone in the communal kitchen as it was too early for dinner and too late for lunch. “I hope those bruises don’t hurt so bad,” She murmured after a beat, looking to the brunette’s chest and the unmistakable nearly claw-like markings against him.

Bucky smiled warmly at her and shook his head. “They don’t hurt at all and they’re already healing, be gone in couple of hours- _tops_ ,” He reassured.

She nodded and gave him a tender smile, biting her lower lip gently as she regarded him for a moment. “Think anyone will be around?” Luna asked quietly.

Bucky opened his mouth to say something, when his eyebrows suddenly flew up into his hairline and his eyes widened. “What’s the matter?” She asked curiously as the elevator came to a stop at their floor.

“Wh-what day is it?” He blurted.

She smiled at him, shaking her head. “It’s Thursday, why? What’s the matter?”

Bucky groaned and then the elevator door was opening and _oh, would you look at that?_ There was the entire Team milling about in the kitchen and living room chattering on about one thing or another. Luna poked her head out and her cheeks heated as she watched several of their friends turn their heads in their direction. She quickly hid back inside the elevator and Bucky scrubbed his flesh and blood hand over his face.

“ _Oh dear God-_ “ She breathed, looking to Bucky in a panic.

He huffed out a breath and rolled his eyes. “Dinner and a movie night,” He muttered. 

“ _Thursday,_ ” She said at the same time in realization, huffing out a breath of her own.

Bucky chuckled and shrugged a bit as if to say, ‘ _well what can ya’ do?_ ’ When Tony’s voice called out to them. “ _Hey,_ where have you two been? We’re trying to decide what to order for dinner,” Tony told them from the kitchen.

Luna looked to Bucky nervously, when he let out a sigh. “C’mon, doll. How bad could this be? I’ll distract them and you make a break for the bedroom,” He chuckled.

She couldn’t help laughing at him as he took her free hand, the one not carrying a smoothie and tugged her out of the elevator behind him. “ _My hero!_ ” She teased and he couldn’t help grinning over his shoulder at her.

“There you are-“ Steve started, only to stop short as he took in the sight of them.

The rest of the Team had turned their attention to the pair as they stepped out of the elevator and Luna blushed furiously, even Bucky had a bit of colour in his cheeks as he made eye contact with his lovers and then the others. “Uh- _hey-_ “ Bucky tried. “Sorry, we forgot it was Team-bonding night,” He told them with a light chuckle, brandishing his smoothie towards them. “We were just making smoothies.”

Tony opened his mouth to say something snarky, but then Luna snorted adorably behind him and _really,_ he was going to try and save her from the Team’s stares, but not after that. He turned to look at her incredulously and she couldn’t help grinning, muttering apologies under her breath to him as she took a sip of her smoothie.

He rolled his eyes and dragged her out into the open so that he didn’t have to be the only one on display. She laughed, shying away from him and he grinned stupidly at her. “Making smoothies-“ Tony finally managed to get out, shaking his head in clear amusement.

Steve was grinning idiotically at them while the rest of the Team tried not to stare too openly at the pair, but were obviously pleased that Luna wasn’t outright bolting away from them. “ _Anyway-_ “ Bucky started, trying to distract them. “We’re just going to go get changed,” He said as he started to pull the young woman towards their bedrooms, but then Steve was coming up to them with a smirk on his face.

“ _Just a minute-_ “ The blonde said quickly, reaching out to rest a hand against Bucky’s flesh and blood shoulder, eyeing him with clear amusement as he tilted his chin towards Luna in a clear sign that she could leave.

Bucky huffed out a breath and then Luna was slipping out of his grasp as she made a break for the bedroom. Bucky looked to her incredulously. “ _You’re going to leave me here to face him alone?_ ” He said in Russian to her, clearly unimpressed.

She grinned over her shoulder at him, her nose scrunching up and her eyes crinkling adorably. “ _I’m sure you can deal with Daddy all on your own_ ," She teased him back in Russian. 

Bucky’s eyes widened, not having known that she’d managed to pick up on well- _that-_ dimension of their relationship. He couldn’t help grinning as he watched her disappear down the hallway and he was quickly brought back to reality by Steve’s warm hand gripping his shoulder a little tighter. He huffed out a breath and met with his lover’s gorgeously intense stare. “Uh, yes?” He tried weakly.

Steve laughed, shaking his head gently. “What have you two been up to, exactly?” He teased, making a show of looking down at the brunette’s clearly marked up chest.

Bucky smirked at him and shrugged, slipping out of his grasp as he headed into the kitchen towards Tony who was making a grabby hands motion towards his smoothie. “ _Nothing_. Just went for a swim,” He only half lied.

Tony rolled his eyes as he stole his lover’s smoothie and took a sip, eyeing the bruising on his chest with a leer. “Right. A _three-hour_ swim,” He said teasingly. “Did you get attacked by the creepy crawly?” Tony grinned.

Bucky smirked at the genius before leaning in and whispering against his ear. “I don’t kiss and tell, _darling_ ,” He murmured.

Tony grinned up at him, his nose scrunching up and the corners of his eyes crinkling as he shook his head. “That’s okay, Jarvis will tell me. Won’t you, baby?” Tony shot back, elbowing him in the ribs as he looked to the nearest camera in the apartment.

Bucky barked out a laugh before he was striding away towards the bedrooms with a shake of his head. “I hate to break it to you, Stark. But Jarvis likes Luna better than you!” He singsonged.

Tony laughed but then Jarvis was interrupting them, “I do not appear to have any record of where Sergeant Barnes and Miss Luna have been for the past few hours. It is the _strangest thing._ ”

Tony guffawed and shook his head. “J, we’re going to have a _serious_ discussion later,” He muttered and Bucky couldn’t help grinning stupidly to himself.

“Luna likes Greek. You should order Greek,” Bucky told them over his shoulder, to which the Team laughed and rolled their eyes. 

They ended up ordering Greek and Chinese because they just didn’t want to disappoint her. After dinner had arrived a little while later, Luna and Bucky had returned to the Team, this time properly dressed and they enjoyed dinner together.

Afterwards they gathered in the living room to settle in for a movie and Luna found herself sitting in the oversized lazy-boy chair with Tony in her lap. She was sitting cross-legged with the genius sitting comfortably in her lap with a blanket draped over them both. She had her arms around his middle, just caressing his stomach as he relaxed back against her, her chin resting atop his shoulder. Tony liked to be coddled like this on occasion, usually when he was feeling touchy-feely but couldn’t necessarily act on it because of one thing or another; like the fact that they were still surrounded by their other Team members.

Steve and Bucky were curled up together on the sofa, Bucky’s head resting comfortably against Steve’s chest as the blonde wrapped an arm around his shoulders, just holding him close. Wanda, Bruce, Natasha and Clint were all sprawled out over the rest of the furniture and were enjoying snacks and each other’s commentary on the film. They never could stay quiet for the entirety of a movie, after all.

Once it was over, the Team slowly filtered out, leaving just the four of them still sitting comfortably in their seats on either the sofa or the lazy-boy. Bucky glanced over at his lovers while Steve ran his fingers through his now brushed hair, placing a gentle kiss to his temple. “I gotta ask-“ Tony mumbled, twisting in his spot to look at Luna properly. 

She let him move so that he was sitting against the arm rest and her thigh and looked to him curiously. “Ask what?” She prompted, reaching up to caress the back of his head, smoothing out his hair.

Tony sighed at the gentle contact and stayed quiet for a beat, but then he was licking his lips and looking between her and Bucky. “What did you guys end up _doing_ today? I mean-when you two came in here looking the way you did,” He said with a hint of a smirk.

Luna blushed, rolling her eyes as she pushed at him lightly. He nearly ended up on the floor and he let out a surprised squawk as he righted himself. Bucky grinned across at him, shaking his head. “I think we owe Luna a bit of an apology,” Bucky said gently, meeting the young woman’s gaze.

Steve shifted against him, likewise looking to the young woman. “What did we do?” He asked worriedly.

Bucky let out a sigh. “She called me out on my bullshit today. She’s noticed that we’ve been avoiding letting ourselves get too intimate with her when she’s been trying to show us-to _tell_ us-that she’s been ready to take a bigger step.”

“A bigger step,” Tony mirrored, glancing towards Luna who was smiling warmly at Bucky as he held her gaze.

“What does that bigger step entail, exactly?” Steve murmured, pressing a kiss against the shell of Bucky’s ear as he met Luna’s gaze.

Luna couldn’t help biting her lower lip as she watched him kiss at the brunette’s ear and then slowly trail his lips lower along his jaw and down his throat. “I haven’t exactly told James,” She cpnfessed as she wrapped her arm around Tony’s back and caressed his side.

He shifted against her and she let her other hand settle on his jean clad thigh. Tony swallowed, watching the way her pupils dilated ever so slightly as she watched what the blonde was doing to their lover.“Do you want to tell us now?” Tony asked, reaching up to tuck a strand of hair behind her ear.

She smiled at him, breaking her gaze with Steve to look at the genius. “Maybe,” She said cheekily, her eyes crinkling at the corners as she smiled at him. 

Tony couldn’t help chuckling as he leaned in to press a kiss against her forehead. She simply kissed his throat and gave him a little nip before she drew back, watching as he looked to her, clearly surprised. “We’re sorry for treating you with kid-gloves,” Bucky said after a beat.

Luna just smiled over at him and shrugged. “It’s okay, I understand why. I’m not mad or anything. I’m very comforted to know that you all care so much about my level of consent in all this. I know it hasn’t been easy for you either,” She said gently.

“You can say that again," Tony mumbled, nuzzling at her neck.

She couldn’t help chuckling and shaking her head, trying to draw away from him. Steve let out an annoyed huff as he shook his head and Tony laughed. “What? _It’s true._ She’s so beautiful and just so easy to _tease,_ ” Tony said lovingly, trying to get closer once again to nip at her neck and nuzzle her ear.

She wasn’t having it though and she pinned him in place with her hand firmly resting against his chest, just below the Arc Reactor. He pouted and she laughed delightedly at the look on his face. “ _Tony-_ “ She admonished, shaking her head at him.

He couldn’t help smiling at her, pout disappearing and then Bucky was huffing out a breath. “I dunno’ about that,” He muttered.

Tony quirked an eyebrow at him and even Steve looked to him curiously. Luna bit down on her lower lip as she regarded him. “What do you mean?” Tony prompted.

Bucky smirked, his gaze shifting to meet Luna’s steel-grey eyes once more. “Think she’s pretty good at being a tease-never mind _her_ being easy to tease,” He sighed, thinking back to the way she’d been with him in the sauna.

Her cheeks heated and the flush that spread down her throat and across her collarbones-disappearing beneath her sweater-was enough to prompt both Steve and Tony to groan at the sight. Bucky shifted slightly in his seat. “Think she’s figured out a few of our quirks,” He said quietly, unable to keep himself from licking his lips as he watched her blush deepen. 

“ _James-_ “ She said nervously, biting her lower lip firmly.

“Go on. Why don’t you tell us what you want, Luna?” Bucky whispered, inclining his head towards her. 

She swallowed hard, glancing from between her lovers across the room and back to Tony who was still sitting comfortably in her lap. They were all watching her, patient smiles on their lips as they simply looked to her. She shifted, her hand inching up Tony’s thigh as she caressed his leg. He glanced down at her hand before he was meeting her gaze once again, watching her eyes darken. She held his gaze, taking a slightly shaky breath before whispering, “I want to watch the three of you make love to each other.” 

Bucky’s breathing hitched, while Tony let out a soft groan and Steve- _oh Steve-_ he tightened his grasp on Bucky’s hip as he shifted in his seat, letting out a breathy sound in the back of this throat. Luna glanced past Tony to let her gaze meet first Bucky’s and then Steve’s eyes, noticing the way their breathing had picked up with the steady rise and fall of their chests. “I’ve been curious," She admitted after a beat. “I want to know how you treat each other when you’re together like that.”

Tony swallowed, glancing towards both Bucky and Steve. “I-I don’t know if that’s something you’re ready for,” Tony started nervously, licking his lips.

Luna couldn’t help chuckling softly under her breath and she managed to draw his gaze once again. “ _No?_ Don’t think I could handle it?” She asked Tony, a hint of a challenge in her voice.

Tony swallowed hard. “Do you know the _mechanics_ behind it, first off?” He asked tentatively.

She smiled at him, slow and sweet like sugar, making sure to hold his gaze. “I have access to the internet,“ She said easily, to which the three men groaned loudly in unison.

“ _Please_ tell me you used _SafeSearch-_ “ Tony whined.

Luna snickered and nodded. “I did… _at first_ ,” She confessed, her eyes twinkling as she drew her lower lip between her teeth.

Bucky couldn’t help it, he scrubbed his metal hand over his face in an attempt to cool it down. “I want to see you together. The way you make love to each other. I want to watch,” She told them again, leaning in to nip at Tony’s earlobe. 

The genius stuttered out a groan and glanced over towards his lovers. Steve’s jaw was hanging open and Bucky was looking at her with nothing short of the most adoring smile. “Do you think she’s ready, Buck?” Steve murmured close to his lover’s ear as he successfully managed to pick his jaw up off the floor.

Bucky rolled his eyes. “If you’d seen her in the sauna earlier with me, you wouldn’t be askin’ me that question,” He breathed.

Luna couldn’t help smiling at him delightfully, but then Tony was moaning dramatically. “You were in the _sauna_ together?” He asked incredulously.

Bucky and Luna shared a glance and both couldn’t help smirking. “We were just having a bit of fun,” She tried when she saw the awful pout Tony was sporting. 

“ _Without me!_ ” He whined petulantly and then Steve and Bucky were laughing lightly.

Luna just tried to soothe him by rubbing his back. “She did say how she’d wished all three of us could have let go with her, but of course we had our heads stuck so far up our asses,“ Bucky muttered.

Steve sighed and soothed him by pressing soft kisses against his jaw. Luna smiled across at them and glanced back towards Tony who was still pouting adorably at her. “What’s the matter, Tony? Are you mad at me?” She asked teasingly, batting her eyelashes at him just the way she knew he usually did when he was trying to get one of the others to go easy on him.

Tony was for real pouting now as he shook his head. “ _No._ I’m not _mad_ at you,” He said, his expression completely belying his words.

She couldn’t help rolling her eyes at him. “You’re sore at me because I didn’t try and seduce you first, is that it?” She murmured, brushing her nose against his lightly.

Tony groaned. “You chose James over me-“ He started, only to be interrupted by Bucky.

“If it’s any consolation, pretty sure she only chose me because she thought I’d be the easiest to break,“ He muttered with a weak laugh.

Luna couldn’t help laughing as she rolled her eyes at him. “That’s _not_ why I picked you first,” She tried, shaking her head in fond amusement.

Bucky rolled his eyes, muttering under his breath and Luna just smirked at him before looking back to Tony. “If anything, I chose James because I knew he needed the most convincing.” 

Bucky looked to her in confusion and she glanced past Tony for a moment to meet his gaze. “He needed to be told that touching me was okay, that I _wanted_ to be touched,“ She murmured. “He wouldn’t have given himself over to what he wanted-what _I_ wanted-if I had the three of you together,” She murmured, turning her gaze back to Tony. 

“You and Steve would have relented at some point and James would have felt pressured to go along with it. So I took matters into my own hands and that was that,” She shrugged. 

Tony watched her quietly for a beat, just blinking as he let all that process. Bucky was still looking at her in a mixture of surprise and happy understanding. Steve was just smiling so proudly at her and his lovers, so utterly pleased that she’d understood what Bucky was going through. Because Bucky had been conflicted about being openly intimate with Luna. He’d been _terrified_ of doing or saying the wrong thing or pushing her too far, too fast and ruining all the progress they’d made.

No matter what Steve and Tony had told him, he’d never let himself be truly comfortable with the idea of being intimate with her up until today and even then, he was still incredibly nervous. “ _Okay,_ I’m not mad anymore,” Tony blurted, throwing his arms around her neck and holding onto her tightly.

She couldn’t help laughing as she hugged him back and kissed his cheek. “I’m so glad you’re not mad at me, Tony,” She murmured as he slowly pulled back and glanced over towards Steve and Bucky.

“She’s _amazing._ I love her, can we keep her?” Tony said, gesturing to her and giving them nothing short of the biggest puppy dog eyes he could manage.

Steve and Bucky both burst out laughing as they nodded. “ _Yeah,_ I think we’ll keep her,” Steve conceded, giving her a warm smile.

She simply smiled back and ruffled up Tony’s hair, to which he scowled adorably and she pushed him off her lightly so that she could stand. “I’m glad you think I’m worth keeping,” She whispered as she made her way towards the blonde.

Bucky had shifted to sit beside him, no longer effectively draped over his chest and she cast him a smile before she looked to Steve directly. His beautiful blue eyes softened as he gazed up at her, clearly admiring her. “Worth keeping, worth fighting for, worth _everything,_ ” He told her earnestly, reaching out to take her hand.

She smiled at him and linked her fingers with his as he let her sit against his thigh sideways, her left leg folded a bit against his chest as she braced her other foot on the carpet. “I’m glad you think so,” She murmured. “I know I’d go to the ends of the Earth and then some for any of you,” She murmured as she leaned in and pressed a gentle kiss to his lips.

He couldn’t help smiling into the kiss and soon his hand was coming to settle against her side as he released her hand. “Tell me why you want to watch us, my beautiful girl,” He asked against her lips, his hand caressing down her lower back soothingly.

She couldn’t suppress the shiver that raced up her spine at that tone. She had come to learn that he sometimes would use his Captain America voice when he spoke to both Bucky and Tony and usually it was just a casual thing. Reprimanding them for something stupid or reckless they’d done on a mission or because they ate the last of his favourite fruit or something. 

But sometimes… _sometimes_ he did it and he’d drop his voice just a _little_ more when it was only the four of them in the quiet of their apartment. And both of the men would still and look to him, their eyes wide and lips parted. Tony would get the most gorgeous blush high on his cheeks and Bucky would shift awkwardly in his seat as they both looked to the blonde to listen to whatever he’d had to say to them.

Sometimes it was just casual conversation and he’d lowered his voice, other times he’d ask one of them to get him something or see if they’d like to eat or drink whatever he’d been making or thought they’d like to try. They’d both always scrambled to obey and Luna had quietly watched and filed that piece of information away for later. She didn’t understand it exactly, but she thought she had an inkling and she was sure she’d gotten it right when she’d spoken to Bucky in Russian as she fled to the safety of her bedroom earlier that day. Bucky’s look of surprise had been lovely and his comment later on about her having caught on to their quirks had been bang on. She only hoped she could surprise Steve and Tony the same way. 

So she shifted against his thigh and lowered her gaze to his lips as she pulled back from their kiss. She let her hand come up to settle against the middle of his chest before she carefully started drawing patterns against his too tight navy t-shirt. Steve watched her quietly, noting the shift in her features as she gave him an innocent smile and looked up at him through her lowered lashes. “I want to know how to make love. I want to know how to please the three of you the way you like,“ She told him timidly.

Steve’s hand skimmed up the length of her spine, caressing her over the light pink sweater she wore before pushing some of her long hair aside so that he could ghost his fingertips against the nape of her neck as it was revealed to him.

She took a shaky breath as she drew her lower lip between her teeth and blinked big grey doe eyes at him as she slowly let her lip slip from between her teeth. “I also want to see how Daddy treats his good boys,” She confessed.

Steve’s hand stilled against her neck, his lips parting and eyes widening in genuine surprise. Bucky and Tony had gone completely silent and she realized that they may have actually stopped breathing. It took all of her self-restraint not to grin as she held Steve’s shocked stare and tried to keep up her role. Her cheeks were flushed a deep red and she couldn’t help the little tremble that started in her core. 

She’d read about this kind of thing and although she didn’t want to let a lot of what she’d read, colour what their relationship might be like with this added dimension, she also didn’t want to get it wrong. She wanted them to guide her through it, show her how they played this game. If it even was a game at all to them or if this was something that they liked in more than just a bedroom setting. She wanted to understand, to be a _part of it_. She wanted to make them happy and if this made Steve happy, she’d do it for him.

“ _You-_ “ Steve started, but had to clear his throat when the sound of his voice came out all wrong. 

Luna watched him patiently, still blinking those big beautiful grey eyes of hers at him and he couldn’t help smiling at her as he shook his head in disbelief. Tony finally had to let out the breath he’d been holding and Bucky was in much the same boat. Their heavy exhales had Steve momentarily distracted and Luna took the opportunity to lean in and mouth along his jaw back towards his ear. The blonde’s breath caught in his throat, closing his eyes as he tried to get a handle on things.

Clearly he was incredibly surprised by her having caught on to this dimension of their relationship. He’d never mentioned, never even _hinted_ that he liked to play like this. Tony and Bucky were well aware and played with him behind closed doors, but neither had ever told Luna. They’d decided to leave it and maybe discuss it with her at a more opportune time and see if she was interested at all or even understood _why_ they liked it.

He was positively floored by her response and he swallowed past the lump in his throat as he opened his eyes and glanced to Bucky to see if he could somehow help him out, clearly feeling overwhelmed. Bucky was smiling at him lovingly and nodding towards her, biting his lower lip as he watched Luna continue to kiss along his jawline. Steve swallowed hard once more and took an only slightly shaky breath this time.

“ _Luna_ ,” He said gently and she pulled back to look up at him through her ridiculously long lashes. 

She smiled shyly at him and he couldn’t help smiling back at her. “Are you going to show me how you treat your good boys… _Daddy?_ ” She asked softly.

Steve stifled a groan as he nodded, his hands coming up to cup her cheeks. He let his thumbs caress her soft skin for a moment before he leaned in and kissed her slowly. Her breath left her as he licked into her mouth and she eagerly gave herself over to him. Her calling him Daddy was just _perfect_. He wanted to hear her call him that over and _over_ again and she had no idea how much she’d come to love this aspect of their relationship until much, _much_ later.

Tony was suddenly rising from his seat and he came towards them eagerly. Bucky drew him in to sit on his lap and Steve broke the kiss to look towards the two men. Luna followed his gaze and watched as Bucky reached up to caress Tony’s cheek before drawing him in and kissing him. 

“Do my boys want to go and get comfortable for us?” Steve said, slipping into his Captain America voice.

Bucky and Tony broke their kiss to look towards them and nodded. Steve gave them both a warm smile. “Go on then. We’ll be in to join you in a couple minutes,” Steve murmured. 

Tony stood up, taking Bucky’s hand and soon they were both leaning in to give Steve and Luna a gentle kiss. She smiled after each one drew away from her and watched as they disappeared down the hallway towards their bedroom, both casting glances over their shoulders at them as they went. Luna bit her lower lip, turning her attention back to Steve as he looked to her. “You’re _incredible,_ you know that?” He breathed, leaning in to kiss her.

She couldn’t help smiling against his lips as she kissed him back, winding her arms around his neck as she pressed in a touch closer. Their kiss ended naturally after a beat and Steve huffed out a breath. “Are you sure this is what you want?” He asked nervously.

“I want to watch you three together. I won’t interrupt you, I just want to watch,” She whispered, still gazing up at him.

He nodded and caressed down her neck. “We won’t push anything on you. If you want to touch us, you can and if you want us to touch you? You’re going to need to tell us.”

She nodded, biting her lower lip. “Can I sit by the bed? Maybe in a chair…if I want to come closer, I will. I’m nervous but I really do want to see what it’s like to make love,” She told him shyly.

He smiled at her so sweetly, his heart swelling with love for this wonderful woman. “Yeah, baby girl, don’t be nervous, we’re happy to show you,” He assured.

Her cheeks flushed instantly and she swallowed past the lump in her throat. Him calling her baby girl was just… _lovely_. He’d called her his sweet girl, even his beautiful girl lots of times…but _baby girl?_ _Never_. He seemed to realize what he’d said and his cheeks pinked a little. “I-I know this is probably completely new to you and it’s okay if you don’t like it. We’d never push something like this on you if it wasn’t something you liked, so please don’t feel bad if you don’t want to call me Daddy-I-I won’t call you anything you don’t like-so you need to _tell me_ -“ He said hurriedly.

She smiled warmly at him and shook her head. “I think I’ll have to try it out more,” She confessed. “But call me by what you want to. The way you would treat them, I want to experience that too,” She admitted.

He swallowed hard and nodded, watching as she bit her lower lip nervously then, averting her gaze. “What is it?” He asked curiously.

She blushed even deeper before she met his gaze. “I don’t want to see anyone punished for anything,” She said carefully.

Steve nodded quickly. “I _never_ punish them. Never could I ever do that to them after all they’ve been through, sweetheart. I would _never_ do that to you either, Luna. I want to _take care_ of them, take care of _you_ -that’s what I love about this. I want to _take care_ of my loves,” He told her earnestly.

She nodded, relief clearly visible on her face and she smiled warmly at him. That made her feel so much better. She liked that that was the draw towards this role for him and she knew she could get on board with that 100%. He smiled at her lovingly. “I can be a tease though…but I’ll let you in on a little secret,” He told her, biting his lower lip.

She smiled at him, watching him curiously. “What’s that?”

He smiled at her deviously. “Our boys _love_ to be teased.”

She couldn’t help laughing lightly, “I had a feeling.”

“Why don’t you go and get changed into something more comfortable and when you’re ready, you can come to our bedroom?” He suggested, his hand idly caressing her lower back.

She bit her lower lip hard as she nodded, slowly getting up from his lap. “Okay,” She murmured before she leaned down to kiss him chastely.

He kissed her back, but couldn’t help smiling against her lips. “I’ll go and make sure they’re behaving themselves and we’ll see you shortly, okay?”

She nodded and slowly drew away from him, heading towards her own bedroom across the hall from theirs. Steve watched her go, swallowing down the lump in his throat as he tried to collect himself. After a moment or so, he got up and headed to their bedroom to check on the boys, trying to ignore the fluttering in his stomach as he went.


	4. Four

Luna stripped down nervously before she was opening up her closet and pulling out a black chemise that Wanda had given her as a present a few weeks ago. She slipped it on over her naked frame before she went to her dresser to pull out a pair of black lace panties to match. As she stepped up to the mirror on her closet door, she swallowed hard, brushing out her hair with her metal fingers. She couldn’t help the fact that she was shaking-mind you-her hands were as steady as ever. She bit her lower lip as she looked over herself one more time.

The chemise was made of black silk and had lacy detailing for the thin straps and across the sweetheart neckline. It wasn’t by any means incredibly revealing, but it wasn’t overly modest either. It allowed for the curves of her breasts to be shown just enough to entice and the way it hung loosely against her frame was comfortable. There was also lace around the hem and running down the back where the straps met. It just barely brushed against the tops of her thighs and if she turned, she couldn’t see her cheeks poking out or anything-unless she raised her arms-then they were on full display; her lacy underwear exposed to whomever happened to be lucky enough to see.

She smiled at the thought. She’d tried it on several times since getting it, thinking about when she might finally get to wear it. She bit her lower lip, nearly chewing it raw with nerves as she finally managed to steal herself away from the mirror and head towards her bedroom door. She had heard Steve go into their bedroom across the hall a few minutes ago and she quietly let herself out into the hallway. Closing her door behind her, she stepped across to theirs, standing there feeling incredibly nervous for a long moment before she managed to finally knock lightly.

She could hear movement on the other side and then Steve was opening the door, giving her a warm smile-that is-until he saw what she was wearing. His eyes widened and he stepped to the side as he opened the door wider to her and she smiled nervously as she stepped into the room, her bare feet padding lightly across the hardwood floor.

She’d never been inside their room before and she wanted to look around and take in their space, but her gaze was already settling on Bucky and Tony who were sitting on the bed together. Bucky had his back to the headboard wearing a pair of black silk sleep pants with his knees up, legs propped open with Tony settled comfortably between them with his back resting against the man’s chest.

Tony likewise wore a pair of bright red silk sleep pants and no shirt-same as Bucky-and Steve… _Steve_ wore a pair of navy blue silk sleep pants as well with no shirt to speak of. She couldn’t help reaching up to grasp at her left bicep, rubbing her arm nervously as she regarded the pair. The room was dimly lit, no darker than what they knew she would be comfortable with and she smiled at the thought. But then Steve waspressing in closer to her, reaching out to rest his hand against her lower back reassuringly.

“I’ve already talked to them and they know the rules. Are you still okay with this?” He asked next to her ear. 

She smiled much less nervously as she nodded. “I am,” She whispered back.

Steve simply smiled and Luna could feel it against the shell of her ear. “You look _stunning_ , by the way,” He breathed, his hand moving from her lower back up the length of her spine, his calloused palm sliding against the fabric of her chemise before settling against her shoulder.

She couldn’t help trembling at the sound of his voice, so low and almost gravelly. She bit her lower lip, before she whispered, “Thank you.” 

“I’ve set up a chair for you, do you want to sit?” He asked her quietly, casting a glance towards the aforementioned chair.

She nodded, her gaze shifting from where Bucky and Tony were seated to the far side of their bed where she could see one of the chairs from the dining room table set. She took a slightly shaky breath before taking a hesitant step towards the bed where the boys were watching her with rapt attention. But just as she took that step, she decided better of it and turned around to face the blonde. Steve just smiled down at her adoringly as she looked up at him with a nervous smile tugging at her lips. “Can I have a kiss first, Daddy?” She asked timidly.

Steve couldn’t stop himself from beaming at her and he nodded, leaning down to give her a kiss. He was surprised when she reached up to wrap her arms around his neck and captured his lips in nothing short of a _very_ heated kiss. She couldn’t help stretching up a bit more onto her tippy-toes as she held onto him and kissed him back just as deeply. He let out a soft groan as his arms came up to wrap around her waist, drawing her in close as he held her. 

She definitely thought she heard both Bucky and Tony let out a shaky breath as they watched her and when she broke the kiss and settled back down onto her feet properly, Steve gave her a beautifully warm smile. “Thank you, Daddy,” She murmured, turning around in time to catch both the brunette’s on the bed shift their gazes from where she knew her chemise had ridden up while she hugged the blonde to settle on her face. 

She tried not to look too smug as she padded softly around the perimeter of the bed, her feet loving the change from hardwood to carpet as she stepped onto the plush brown rug that the bed rested upon. She couldn’t help biting her lower lip as she sat down in the chair Steve had put out for her, her back to the floor to ceiling windows that blocked out anyone from seeing them and only let in the light of the Moon in the night sky.

She let her gaze flit back and forth between her lovers, just taking in the sight of them. But Steve was absolutely beside himself. He had no idea what to do with himself apparently and stood there staring at her with the biggest fondest smile she’d ever seen him give her, plastered across his face. “You’re such a good girl, darling,” He murmured after a beat, taking a few steps towards the bed. 

She blushed lightly at the praise and averted her gaze, looking towards Bucky who was now running his hands down Tony’s arms as he nuzzled against the genius’ ear. Tony was watching her, colour high on his cheeks as he settled back against the brunette. She smiled at him and he smiled right back. 

Steve had made his way closer towards the bed and now stood at the opposite edge, facing her. He reached out and lightly trailed his fingertips first along the top of Bucky’s bare foot before moving to caress Tony’s shin. He gazed down at his lovers with a smile tugging at his lips. “Don’t you two look lovely tonight,” He praised lowly, letting his gaze flicker between his lover’s faces and then lower along their naked torsos and down their covered legs.

Both Tony and Bucky seemed to take to the praise like a moth to a flame and he smirked as he watched the pleased smiles that broke out across their faces. “But you always look so lovely for me, don’t you?” Steve asked, not really expecting an answer as he braced his hand against the bed and leaned over them to press a kiss to Tony’s lips.

Tony kissed him back slowly, a soft noise getting caught in his throat as Steve nipped lightly at his bottom lip. Bucky licked his lips in anticipation as he watched Steve pull away from Tony’s lips, only to set his sights on Bucky’s and his lips parted before Steve had even gotten close enough to kiss him. The blonde chuckled lowly before he leaned over Tony to steal the brunette’s lips in a tender kiss. Bucky practically melted once their lips met and Luna wanted to moan as she watched Tony lean up and start mouthing along the blonde’s throat as he leaned past him to kiss Bucky.

Steve let out a breathy exhale through his nose as he kissed Bucky, Tony’s soft kisses along his throat teasing him as he continued to kiss Bucky slowly, loving when Bucky let out a soft moan as the blonde nipped and sucked at his lower lip. Soon his bionic hand was coming up to caress down Steve’s bicep and Steve smiled against his lips, slowly drawing back. “What do my loves want tonight, hmm?” He asked, moving to pry himself free of Tony’s demanding lips as they continued to try and attack his neck.

“Anything you’ll give us,“ Bucky replied quickly and Steve clicked his tongue.

“ _No_ , I want to know what you want. It isn’t always about me and what I want,“ Steve told him.

Bucky’s gaze softened and he smiled up at him. “Then…if I may be so bold…I want Tony to eat me out while I do the same for him,“ He confessed, his cheeks heating delightfully as he cast a glance towards Luna.

She was sitting up straight in her chair, her hands gripping gently at the hem of her chemise as she watched them. She swallowed hard when he looked to her and her cheeks flushed, her blush spreading down her throat to settle across her collarbones and lower still. Bucky’s gaze was drawn to the delightful flush and he licked his lips, glancing back towards Steve. 

Steve smiled at him as Tony let out a breathy exhale, clearly liking his idea. “And what about you, Tony? What do you want?” Steve murmured, reaching out to run his hands up the length of the genius’ thighs.

Tony trembled slightly and took a shaky breath. “I want that. I want to eat James out while he does the same for me and then-“ Tony started, but had to swallow past the lump in his throat before he continued.“And then I want him to fuck me while you fuck him,” Tony breathed, his cheeks heating adorably at his demand.

Steve groaned softly, his lashes fluttering as he let himself think about that and Bucky shifted against him, his flesh and blood hand moving to splay wide against Tony’s abs before caressing up the length of his chest, skimming over the Arc Reactor to settle against the front of his throat; just holding him. Tony sighed, his eyelids fluttering shut as Bucky held him. 

“How’s that sound to you, Buck?” Steve murmured, watching his lovers closely.

“Pretty spectacular,” Bucky sighed, kissing at Tony’s temple as he trailed his bionic hand along the genius’ bicep.

Steve glanced over towards where Luna sat, wanting to know what she thought of that. She was watching them with wide eyes, her cheeks stained a wonderful crimson. “What about you, Luna? Do you like the sounds of that?”

She swallowed hard, meeting his gaze with a bit of a struggle as she nodded, unable to do anything more for the moment. “Mmm, I’ll give you what you want,“ He said as he turned his attention back to Bucky and Tony. “But we’re going to go slow, so you’d better have brought your patience,” He teased, his nose scrunching up in the process.

Both men groaned in frustration and Steve chuckled, even Luna couldn’t keep her smile in check at the sound. “ _Ah-ah-_ “ Steve admonished. “We’ll have none of that,” He said lowly, drawing away from them and removing himself from the bed.

Bucky and Tony quieted themselves and Steve just smiled at them adoringly. “Why don’t I go and join Luna while you two busy yourselves? I think I’d like to watch you two tease each other for a little while,” He told them, moving over towards the other side of the bed where Luna sat.

She swallowed hard and watched as he approached her, but he just smiled and moved to stand behind her, resting his hands against the back of the chair as he inclined his head towards the bed. Tony was quickly turning around in his lover’s grasp and Bucky gave him a devious smile as the genius moved to straddle his hips. His hands-both metal and flesh alike-moved to caress up the length of Tony’s sides, skimming across his tanned skin as he let his thumbs dip beneath the waistband of his pants. 

Tony inhaled sharply as he leaned in and kissed his lover deeply and Bucky smirked against his lips as he kissed him back hungrily. It wasn’t long before they were grinding against each other impatiently, hands roaming over one another’s chests and down each other’s arms. 

Tony pulled back suddenly, breaking their kiss before he was reaching for the waistband of Bucky’s pants and tugging ineffectually at them. Bucky chuckled breathlessly and slid down a bit from the headboard, raising his hips and finally allowing Tony to pull them down. Tony grinned triumphantly when he finally had them in a successful heap on their bedroom floor and Bucky grinned at him. “Do I have to do all the work?” Tony teased with a salacious eyebrow wiggle.

Bucky laughed at him. “Would be a nice change of pace,” He countered.

Tony’s eyes crinkled adorably as he shook his head in amusement, grinning widely at his lover. “You should really put that mouth of yours to better use,” Tony quipped and Bucky bit down hard on his bottom lip, hoping he looked every bit the jerk to his lover.

“Better get that ass up here then,” Bucky shot back and Tony rolled his eyes, huffing out a breath as he hopped off the bed and quickly divested himself of his pants.

Luna was biting her lower lip incredibly hard and she was sure she was going to draw blood at some point if she wasn’t careful. Seeing these two together and teasing each other so easily was just wonderful. Clearly they enjoyed this and now that she was seeing them so comfortable together and teasing one another so easily, she was absolutely _loving_ it.

They were both naked now and she took a moment to let her eyes rake across Tony’s more slender frame. He was still incredibly well muscled, but he wasn’t as built as Bucky or Steve. She knew his Iron-Man suit required a lot of strength to power and he did a lot of lifting and squatting in his lab while working on his many projects. She’d also seen him in the gym working out nearly every day whenever he got the chance to do so. 

He was just as gorgeous as Steve and Bucky and she found her cheeks heating even more so when she let her gaze flit from first his cock as it bobbed heavily between his legs to the way the muscles in his ass and back flexed as he moved back onto the bed between Bucky’s spread legs.

It wasn’t long before Tony was stealing Bucky’s lips in yet another heated kiss and their hands began to wander once again. Tony teased at Bucky’s inner thigh, never quite letting himself touch him where he so clearly wanted him to and Bucky did pretty well the same for a time; until he seemed to lose his patience and reached to grasp Tony’s ass firmly with his metal hand.

Tony nearly yelped in surprise, jerking forwards and breaking their kiss with a huff of laughter. Bucky grinned. “You gonna’ let me get my mouth on you anytime soon?” He breathed against his lover’s lips and Tony nipped at his lower lip roughly before sitting up and swatting at his chest.

“So _demanding_ -“ Tony teased and Bucky smirked, casting Luna and Steve a quick glance before looking back to Tony.

“Wonder where I picked that up from,” He teased back, watching as Tony moved to the side to lay down on his back.

Soon Bucky was moving to straddle his chest, facing away from the genius’ face and Bucky couldn’t help licking his lips as he made himself more comfortable; settling back with his ass hovering close to Tony’s face. Tony’s hands moved to caress up the backs of his thighs before gripping his ass and kneading the tender flesh firmly.

Bucky groaned softly as he did so and hung his head as he settled down onto his elbows, resting them on either side of Tony’s hips. His breath ghosted against Tony’s cock and Tony let out a breathy sound as he pulled apart Bucky’s cheeks and looked at him for a moment. Tony was licking his lips as he gazed adoringly at Bucky’s perfectly pink hole. “So beautiful,” He murmured and Bucky’s cheeks heated as he shook his head in embarrassment and reached beneath the genius to grip his ass firmly.

Tony choked back an embarrassing sound before he had Bucky tilting his hips up and spreading his cheeks, his lips seeking out Tony’s puckered hole. Tony whimpered softly at the first brush of lips against him and Bucky groaned heatedly as he finally managed to get his mouth on his lover.

Luna whimpered low in her throat as she watched the two men start laving at each other and quickly reached up to cover her mouth so that the sound wouldn’t leave her. Steve heard her though and he leaned down close to her ear, brushing his lips against her teasingly. “They’re beautiful like this together, aren’t they?” He murmured and she swallowed hard, nearly having forgotten he was there.

“Y-yes-“ She gasped, lowering her hand and gripping the hem of her chemise, tugging at it.

Steve smiled at her, unable to stop his gaze from flitting down her form, admiring the way her breasts rose and fell beneath the silk of her nightgown. “You look so beautiful, Luna,” He told her, gently settling his hand against her shoulder, his thumb brushing against her neck.

She trembled beneath his touch and shifted in her seat, her eyes still settled on what Tony and Bucky were doing to each other. Bucky was laving quickly and teasingly at Tony’s hole, already slick with spit and Tony was whimpering as he struggled to keep up. He licked into Bucky’s body feverishly, his tongue slipping in and out teasingly and Bucky groaned lowly as he readjusted his grip on Tony’s ass and tilted him even more. Tony couldn’t help chuckling breathlessly.

“I’m not as flexible as you- _take it easy_ -“ He said, nipping at Bucky’s ass cheek.

Bucky couldn’t help laughing lightly, but it was muffled by the genius’ body as he pressed his face in a bit closer, licking into him and thrusting his tongue inside of his lover’s body as deep as he could get it. Tony whimpered and started kneading Bucky’s ass with his hands as he thrust his tongue into him a little faster.

Luna couldn’t help the soft whimpers from escaping her as she watched them pleasure each other. She wondered what it would be like to have her own lips teasing against them, her own tongue pressing into them, delving, _exploring_ and giving them pleasure like that. She didn’t think she could ever want something so much, or so strongly. But there it was. She swallowed hard and tipped her head back to look up at Steve who was watching the pair with a look of both desire and adoration on his face.

He looked to her when he felt her shift and he smiled warmly down at her before leaning over and pressing a kiss to her lips. She kissed him back deeply and he groaned softly, his hand slipping from her neck to caress her hair. “I want to touch you, Luna. Can I?” He breathed against her lips.

She started to tremble as she nodded, nipping at his bottom lip before he broke the kiss and straightened once more. Her head tipped forwards once again and she let her gaze settle on Bucky who was looking at her out of the corner of his eye as he continued to lick into Tony’s body.

She bit her lower lip hard and then inhaled deeply when she felt Steve’s warm calloused hand settle against her shoulder before his fingertips trailed lightly down along her bicep. Bucky groaned and closed his eyes, licking into Tony’s body feverishly at the thought of Steve touching her like that. 

Tony let out a startled whimper when Bucky’s metal fingertips started probing at his hole and he shifted his hips impatiently, desperately wanting to feel them inside of him. Tony pulled back just enough to suck on a couple of own his fingers before he was slipping his index finger inside the brunette’s body teasingly.

Bucky groaned, his hips shifting impatiently back against the intrusion and Tony mewled pitifully as Bucky’s metal fingers started to tease him open, already slick with his spit. Steve let out a breathy exhale as he skimmed his hand back up her arm and then traced his fingertips along her collarbone. But then he was slowly stretching his hand down over her left breast ever so gently, giving her time to stop him if she wanted. He could feel the hardness of her nipple through the thin silk and he inhaled deeply as he palmed at her breast.

Luna whimpered, trembling hard as she let him touch her like this, her eyes suddenly feeling heavy with arousal. She couldn’t help spreading her legs a little, her breathing picking up wonderfully at the contact of his warm hand against her; caressing her over her nightgown. “ _Oh God_ - ** _more_** , James- _please-_ “ Tony begged as he started thrusting his spit slick finger into him even faster.

Bucky grunted at the stretch and teased Tony by dragging the tip of his finger against his prostate lightly. Tony’s muffled curse was music to his ears and he continued to lick into his body and started thrusting one of his metal fingers into his tight heat faster.

Tony was whimpering against him as he started working a second finger into Bucky’s body and it wasn’t long before they were both panting, barely able to keep their mouths working against one another as they teased each other open with two fingers.

Steve groaned, his hand slowly slipping from Luna’s breast to skim down over her stomach as he bent forwards, pressing a kiss to her hair. “Do you think they’re ready?” He asked her lowly.

She didn’t know if they were or not, but she hoped so. She really wanted to see more. She glanced up at him and he gave her a timid smile before he was slowly pulling away from her and moving out from behind the chair to step towards the bed. “I think you’re both going to need more than spit for this,” Steve teased, reaching into their bedside table drawer to pull out a bottle of lube.

He waved it where he knew Tony could see and the genius outstretched his hand, waiting for him to hand it over. Steve merely popped open the lid and poured some onto his fingers instead. “Finish getting him ready, Tony,” Steve urged, moving to pour some of the lube onto Bucky’s already outstretched metal fingers.

Bucky managed to catch Luna’s wide, nearly startled gaze as he pulled away long enough from Tony’s body to watch Steve pour the lube onto his metal hand. He winked at her. “Tony likes it when I use the metal hand, he’s got a bit of a soft spot for it,” He admitted with a smirk.

Tony’s cheeks heated and he stuttered out an embarrassing whine when he glanced towards Luna who was looking at him with wide eyes, lips parted in surprise. “Bet he’d love to have your fingers teasing him like this too, sugar,” Bucky murmured as he started to press a couple of his slicked up fingers into his lover’s body once again.

Tony choked on a whine, resting his head back against the pillows for a moment to collect himself, his cheeks impossibly red as he continued thrusting his lubed up fingers inside of Bucky’s ass and curling them on each outward pull.

Luna’s heart was pounding in her chest as she let herself think about what it might be like to spread open Tony’s body with her own hands and she trembled hard, her left hand moving from where it gripped the hem of her chemise to press teasingly between her legs to relieve some of the ache.

Bucky groaned as he watched her, his fingers still thrusting into Tony’s body easily as he licked his lips. Steve’s breath caught when he looked to her as well, watching as her metal fingers simply pressed between her legs, her nightgown riding up a touch more in the process. “Do you think you’re both ready?” Steve asked as he braced his hands against the bed, turning away from Luna and pressing a kiss to Bucky’s back as it bowed delightfully, his muscles practically quivering beneath his lips.

“Yes-yes- _yes-_ “ Tony said impatiently, still practically writhing against the bed.

Steve chuckled darkly before he glanced towards Bucky who had lowered Tony’s hips and was licking at the head of Tony’s cock teasingly. “Are you ready too, Buck?” Steve asked.

Bucky nodded. “Yes, Daddy. I’m ready for you,” Bucky whispered, close to his lover’s cock.

Steve inhaled deeply and dragged his lower lip firmly between his teeth as he regarded him. “You’d better give Tony what he wants then, my sweet boy, you know how much of a brat he can be if he doesn’t get what he wants, when he wants it,” Steve chuckled.

Tony huffed out an indignant breath, but didn’t deny it. They all knew Tony could be a brat when he felt like it. There was no use in him denying it. Steve simply smirked and watched as Bucky shifted and only somewhat reluctantly, drew away from Tony’s ministrations to turn around and get between his spread legs.

Bucky was grinning feral-like down at the genius who already looked sweaty and slightly breathless. “You think you’re ready for me, Tony?” Bucky asked teasingly, reaching for the lube Steve had held out to him.

Tony licked his lips as he watched Bucky take it from the blonde and then coat his metal hand with the slick; obviously figuring it was already going to be a bitch to clean, so why not add more to the mess? “I’m ready-“ Tony said quickly, watching with wide eyes as Bucky started to slick up his cock, groaning softly under his breath as he gave himself a few quick strokes.

Steve smirked from beside them and stepped back from the bed, watching as Tony started to spread his legs a little more as Bucky drew closer. But then Bucky surprised them by gripping Tony’s hips and forcing him down the bed towards him. Tony let out a startled noise as Bucky lifted his left leg over the inside of his elbow and let it hang over his arm before he reached down between them and guided his cock towards Tony’s slick hole. Tony let out a positively desperate whimper when he realized how Bucky planned on fucking him and Steve let out a breathy groan.

“ _Remember,_ you have to go _slow_ ,” Steve reminded him and Bucky cursed under his breath as he nodded before slowly sinking into Tony’s unbelievably tight heat.

Tony moaned wonderfully, back snapping rigidly as the sound filled the space of the otherwise quiet bedroom. He let his head fall back against the sheets as Bucky started inching forward, sinking deeper and deeper into his willing body. When the head of Bucky’s cock slipped past his tight ring of muscle, he couldn’t help letting out a moan of his own and soon his hips were rocking forwards.

Tony whimpered, his hands reaching up over his head to grasp at the pillows for something to hold onto. Bucky grunted softly as he let go of his cock in favour of hiking Tony’s other leg up over the inside of his elbow in the same manner as his left.

Luna’s breath sounded like it’d been punched out of her as she watched Bucky finally bottom out inside of Tony and Steve glanced towards her at the sound. She looked like she was two-seconds away from either bolting or attacking them and Steve only hoped that if she was about to attack them, it was going to be the ravishing kind of attack.

She blinked, her hands now grasping at the armrests of the chair as she watched them together. Bucky had Tony pinned like that and she knew he wasn’t going to be able to get out of his hold even if he wanted to. She glanced nervously towards Steve who gave her a gentle smile. “They’re okay, Luna. Bucky’s not hurting him, I promise. Isn’t that right, Buck?” Steve asked gently, his gaze still trained on Luna.

Bucky licked his lips and nodded, unable to take his eyes off Tony who was letting out these beautiful punched out sounds as he let himself adjust to Bucky’s cock inside him. “O-oh _God_ -“ Tony stuttered, trembling hard beneath him. 

“Not hurtin’ him, _little Moon_ ,” Bucky breathed in Russian, forcing himself to keep still for just a bit longer.

“ _Fuck no-_ “ Tony breathed, already sounding positively _wrecked_. “Doesn’t hurt, feels so incredible- _Buck_ -you feel so incredible,” Tony gasped, his back arching slightly up off the bed, as much as his position allowed.

Bucky inhaled sharply as he ground his hips against him and Tony keened delightfully as his prostate was stimulated. Luna let out a breathy exhale as she relaxed some, trying to settle her nerves.Steve just smiled warmly at her and tried to soothe her. “Does it bother you that Bucky’s holding him like that?” He asked gently.

She nodded first, but then quickly shook her head. “Tony trusts him, _I_ trust him,” She said quickly, looking first to the blonde and then back to Bucky.

Bucky looked to her and gave her a slightly strained smile. “Promise I ain’t hurting him, you’ll see,” He told her gently, leaning forwards a bit more and planting his palms flat against the bed as he spread Tony’s legs even more and pinned them back against his chest.

Tony grunted in only slight discomfort. “I’m not that flexible,” Tony reminded him in annoyance and Bucky couldn’t help barking out a laugh.

“But you like it so much like this,” Bucky so helpfully reminded him as he gave him his first real thrust, hitting his prostate dead on.

Tony keened, trembling hard as sharp licks of pleasure raced up his spine. Bucky swore as his lover’s body clenched around him and then he started thrusting into him slow but deep. Luna’s breathing had turned ragged as she watched them, her eyes wide and lips parted in awe as Bucky started thrusting into him properly. Tony was clearly enjoying himself, if all of his wordless cries, stuttered moans, praises and demands were anything to go by.

Luna’s cheeks were impossibly red as she watched the pair, but then Steve was being a distracting little tease as he palmed at his cock that was clearly straining against his pants and Luna whimpered softly; wishing she could see him, _all_ of him.

Steve smiled at her and couldn’t help gripping himself over his silk pants as he met her gaze. “Do you want to get closer to them?” He asked quietly.

She swallowed hard, watching him for a moment before she nodded. He smiled at her lovingly and reached out to her and she reached out to take his hand. He drew her up and out of the chair and into his waiting arms, conscious of how she was trembling fiercely as he drew her against him. He ran his hands soothingly down her back. “You’re okay, my baby girl,” He murmured. “Just come sit on the bed. You don’t have to do anything,” He told her earnestly and slowly guided her towards the bed.

She swallowed hard as she nervously climbed up onto the bed, sitting with her back to the headboard by the pillows where she could see them both clearly. Bucky looked to her as she made herself comfortable and he bit his lower lip hard before thrusting into Tony even harder.

Tony keened, his hips trying to press back against him and Bucky groaned, his attention quickly being drawn to the genius in his arms. “You’re so beautiful, Tony,” Bucky gasped, biting down on his lower lip hard as he regarded his lover.

Tony whimpered, tossing his head back and panting in between his stuttered moans. His eyes were shut as he let himself get lost in his pleasure and they all thought he looked so incredible like this. Luna bit her lower lip as she watched Steve move towards the end of the bed behind Bucky. “You want to keep him like that while I make sure you’re ready, baby?” Steve asked as he started to run his hands up the length of Bucky’s spine.

Bucky nodded quickly, huffing out a breath as he shifted his hips forward and at the same time, spread his knees wider. “That’s a good boy,” Steve praised, moving to kneel behind him after having reached for the abandoned bottle of lube at their side.

Luna watched intently as Steve started to coat a few of his fingers with the lube before leaning closer to Bucky and kissing at his back lightly. Bucky glanced back at him and Steve simply smiled before he slid his hand down between his cheeks, probing lightly at his hole.

"You want to take a second, Buck?" Steve asked.

Bucky slowed his thrusts-just a little-and Tony whined loudly. Bucky couldn't help chuckling but then Steve's fingers were pressing into him and he groaned wantonly. Luna's lips parted as she watched the brunette's face go lax as Steve started delving into his tight heat and she couldn't help the moan that slipped from her lips. 

Steve heard her and glanced towards the young woman with a teasing smile on his lips. “He looks so good like this, they both do, don’t they?” Steve whispered hotly. 

Luna nodded and let her eyes shift from first Bucky, then to Tony and she found the genius looking at her with a slack jaw as Bucky continued to thrust into him so slowly. “You're beautiful, Luna,” Tony breathed. 

Her cheeks heated and she shifted in her spot before she crawled forwards onto her hands and knees towards him. “You're beautiful too, Tony,” She murmured as she approached him.

Tony let his eyes wander along her frame as she came towards him. He could see down her nightgown and his cheeks heated as he licked his lips, his eyes flashing back up to meet hers. She smiled at him. “How does it feel to have James inside of you?” She asked, leaning down to brush her lips against his forehead.

Tony trembled, glancing up at Bucky who was watching them closely, Steve as well. “So amazing,” He gasped. “He's perfect, _so perfect_ ,” Tony moaned as Bucky ground his hips against him in a deliberately slow grind.

“You're made for each other,” Luna whispered, caressing the brunette’s cheek. 

Steve couldn’t help smiling at his lovers and slowly slipped his two fingers free of Bucky before sliding three back inside. Bucky groaned, hips stuttering forward in a sharper thrust as Steve’s skilled fingers brushed against his prostate. 

Bucky was gasping, thrusting forwards a little faster now as Steve continued to tease him. The blonde smirked, resting his free hand against his lover’s hip to steady him. “Easy, baby.” Steve murmured, tightening his grip on the brunette’s hip.

Bucky let out a desperate whimper as he tried to slow his thrusts and Tony mewled pitifully as he grew restless. “ _Please-_ “ Tony whimpered. “I can’t-“ He said as his legs started to shake even harder than before. 

Bucky soothed him, lowering his legs as he readjusted and let Tony wrap his legs around Bucky's back instead and Steve slowly withdrew his fingers as he let them get more comfortable. “You ready for me, love?” Steve asked.

Bucky nodded and glanced over his shoulder at the blonde. Steve just smiled before drawing away and Luna watched as he went to remove his pants; but then she was moving away from Tony, slipping off the bed as she went towards him.

Steve stopped, his hands resting on the drawstring as he regarded her. She smiled shyly up at him as she came closer. “Let me?” She asked and Steve couldn't help smiling at her as he nodded, his hands returning to his sides.

She smiled warmly up at him as she bit her lower lip, watching him for a moment. She let her hands reach up and skim across the blonde's abs and then up higher along his chest before slipping back down towards the waistband of his pants. She dipped her fingers beneath his waistband and he inhaled deeply as she looked up to him through lowered lashes and he pressed in a little closer to her, leaning down to kiss her. Letting her eyes close, she whimpered as she kissed him back. 

Steve kissed her passionately, his hands coming up to caress down her arms as he felt her undo the drawstring and start to push his pants down. It took only moments for her to shift them down low enough and then they were slipping from his hips and pooling at his feet. She couldn't help the little gasp against his lips as she felt his cock brush against her abdomen and he broke their kiss, nipping at her bottom lip teasingly. She looked up at him through heavy lidded eyes before slowly drawing away from him.

He simply watched as she let her gaze rake over him and she bit down on her lower lip hard when she finally got a proper look at him. He was certainly well endowed. Her gaze flashed back towards his face, meeting his gaze before glancing back towards Bucky who was watching her closely.

Even Tony seemed to be eyeing her intently as she took in the sight of the blonde. Her cheeks heated beautifully as she glanced back up at him and Steve blushed lightly. “Why don’t you get back on the bed, baby girl,” He whispered to her, leaning in and pressing a kiss to her forehead as he tucked some of her hair back behind her ear.

She blinked up at him before nodding and soon she was back in her spot on the bed, back pressed up against the headboard. Steve smiled lovingly at her before he turned his attention back towards his boys. He quietly made his way back to settle in behind Bucky, still standing at the edge of the bed.

Bucky shifted Tony closer to him and the genius whimpered at the sudden change in angle. Luna was still biting her lower lip hard as she watched the three, her heart beating wildly within her chest. Steve was slicking himself up with the lube now and she watched with wide eyes as he tossed the bottle aside and slowly started to tease the head of his cock against Bucky’s ass.

Bucky trembled, stilling his thrusts into Tony as he bent forwards a bit more, resting on his forearms as they braced themselves on either side of the genius’s head. Tony was pressing soft kisses against his lips within seconds of him being within reach and Luna watched with rapt attention as Steve’s hand gripped the base of his cock while his other spread the brunette’s cheeks.

Bucky stuttered out a breath at the first press of his lover’s cock against him and he tried to relax and allow his body to let him in. Steve inhaled deeply as the head of his cock met only a little resistance before he was pressing snugly inside of Bucky’s body.

Bucky groaned loudly, his eyes drifting shut as he nuzzled into Tony’s neck and the genius trembled as he wound his arms around Bucky’s neck and started nipping at his ear. Steve grunted under his breath as he grasped Bucky’s hips and rocked his hips forward slowly, sheathing himself as deep as he could into his lover’s warmth.

Bucky whimpered brokenly as Steve bottomed out and then started soothing him, his large calloused hands sliding along Bucky’s sides and caressing him so tenderly. The blonde leaned over him, nosing Bucky’s long hair aside as he pressed his lips to the nape of his neck in a gentle, calming kiss. “You okay, Buck?” Steve murmured against his neck.

Bucky nodded, a soft whimper escaping him as Tony started running his fingers through his hair. It was always like this when Steve first entered one of them; he wasn’t exactly small, after all. “You’re being such a good boy,” Steve murmured lowly, grinding his hips against his lover in such a filthy way.

Bucky mewled pitifully and couldn’t help thrusting forwards into Tony who let out a delightful gasp at the depth. Luna’s breath left her as she watched her lovers together and couldn’t help herself as she sat up a little straighter against the headboard, her hands tangling up in the sheets at her sides as she drew her knees up to her chest slightly.

Steve’s gaze was focused intently on both Bucky and Tony, but at the rush of air that left Luna, he couldn’t help glancing towards her at the sound. Her eyes were wide and there was a light sheen of sweat across her collarbones as she gazed at them with nothing short of the most longing look upon her face.

Steve found himself momentarily captivated by her until Bucky started to curse softly under his breath. And of course then Tony whimpered loudly as Bucky shifted his hips forward in a stuttering thrust. “ _Please-_ “ Bucky begged.

“ _Move-_ “ Tony demanded in what was nothing short of a growl.

Steve couldn't help himself with the sound of his lovers pleas filling the room and he leaned back up and gripped the brunette’s hips firmly. Bucky keened loudly as Steve thrust into him; his first real thrust thus far. Tony swore colourfully at the resulting thrust from Bucky and he tossed his head back against the pillows, lips parted and eyes closed in pleasure.

Soon the three were in a steady rhythm together; Tony’s legs wrapped tightly around Bucky’s middle, his arms thrown around his neck and tangled up in the brunette’s longer strands. While Steve’s hands gripped Bucky’s hips tightly, just above where Tony’s legs were clutching at his sides.

Luna was trembling hard as she watched them with wide eyes, lips parted and her cheeks stained crimson; the flush having now spread down her neck and across her collarbones. “ _Luna-_ “ Tony breathed.

The young woman’s eyes snapped down towards the genius’ face to find him with his head tipped back, throat bared to Bucky as he gazed up at her, lower lip caught firmly between his teeth as he eyed her heatedly. Her breath caught as she watched Bucky’s lips start to attack the genius’ throat, nipping and sucking at his bared skin as he raised himself up onto his hands properly as he started thrusting into Tony harder than before. The display of trust so openly displayed between the three of them made her feel dizzy with want. 

Her hands were gripping her thighs tightly now, to the point that it ached and she absently tried to lighten her grip as she gazed into Tony’s eyes, a soft smile wanting to form on her lips. He was gasping, soft moans of pleasure escaping him each time Steve thrust into Bucky and Bucky subsequently thrust into him. 

“ _God_ -the-the three of you are _so beautiful-_ “ She breathed, her voice sounding like nothing they’d ever heard before and it drew the attention of all three of her lovers.

Steve inhaled sharply at the sound of her voice and he thrust into Bucky harder than he’d meant to; Bucky didn’t seem to mind and simply stuttered forwards into Tony’s unbelievably tight heat. Tony cried out wonderfully in response, his eyes drifting shut for a moment as he panted into the bedroom.

All three of their gazes were settled on her now as they continued to give each other pleasure and she was helpless to stop the moan of pure _want_ that escaped her at the sight of them staring at her with such blatant desire. “Luna, _Luna_ ,” Tony gasped, his eyelids heavy as he gazed up at her from his position.

Luna was trembling hard as she watched him untangle one of his hands from Bucky’s hair and extend it towards her. He curled his hand tentatively around her outstretched ankle and she let out a breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding at the gentle contact. Even in the throes of his pleasure, he was still trying to be considerate of her feelings and treat her with care. The little smile that had been threatening to overtake her turned into a teasing smirk as she parted her legs just a touch; her knees still drawn up against her, her feet planted firmly on their mattress.

Tony made an almost punched out sound as his gaze shifted down as she spread her legs, giving him and her lovers a view of her panties. She bit down on her lower lip firmly as she lifted the hem of her chemise higher, making sure they could see her, maybe not _properly_ , but very nearly so.

Steve grunted softly and Bucky moaned-long and loud-and then started murmuring to her in Russian. “ _My-my little Moon. Look’it you, oh God, I-I want to taste you sweetheart,_ ” He gasped as Steve continued to thrust into him sharply, his thrusts growing more pointed.

The brunette couldn’t help whimpering as the blonde at his back picked up the pace, but then Tony’s hand was curling a little tighter around her ankle and she looked back down to him. “Tony,” She whispered.

“Oh God, _Luna-_ you-you’re just so gorgeous. Please, _c’mere._ L-let me touch you,” Tony begged, his voice breathy and sounding so incredibly desperate.

Luna trembled harder and shook her head, licking her lips. She watched the genius’ face fall for half a second before she gave him a reassuring smile. “Not yet,” She said, loud enough she was sure that all three of them would hear her.

Tony groaned loudly and unable to help himself, shut his eyes and bucked his hips back to meet Bucky’s thrust as he began to speed up. Bucky swore harshly, reaching between them to grasp Tony’s cock and started stroking him in earnest. Tony practically howled as he was stroked from root to tip; Bucky’s flesh and blood hand grasping him firmly while his thumb swiped across his leaking tip, gathering the pre-come and smearing it against the sensitive tip.

Steve let out a breathless gasp as his own hips stuttered forward at his lover’s cry of pleasure and he caressed up Bucky’s spine before grasping the brunette’s flesh and blood shoulder, forcing him back onto his cock roughly as he thrust forwards. Bucky’s matching cry was loud in the quiet of the room and Luna let out a soft whimper as she let one of her hands slip down over her stomach.

“You’re so beautiful, Luna, just look at you,” Steve whispered. “You’ve already got Bucky losing his mind, speaking Russian, and you haven’t even laid a finger on him,” Steve praised, eyelids heavy, flushed right down his chest with arousal as he watched her.

Luna’s cheeks remained stained as she met his beautiful blue orbs with intensity, her breath catching as she continued to hold his gaze. Bucky grunted, his hips jerking forwards as Steve managed to thrust against his prostate. Steve couldn’t help gasping in response as his lover’s body clenched down around him impossibly tighter. He gripped Bucky’s shoulder just a little firmer, stroking his thumb along the muscle there. 

“Think I could make him lose himself by just talking to him?” Luna whispered, but then seemed to think better of her suggestion. “Or, just by letting him watch me touch myself,” She murmured and to her satisfaction, all three of her lover’s eyes widened.

Their breaths seemed to escape them at that and she couldn’t help the grin that wanted to spread across her face. She tried to smother it by biting down on her lower lip as she reclined back against the headboard and pillows piled at her back; her hand slipping down her stomach to settle between her spread legs.

“Oh _fuck-_ “ Tony swore, gasping out brokenly as he tipped his head back and to the side to watch as Luna caressed herself over her panties.

Bucky’s hand had slowed its strokes of the genius’ cock, but Tony didn’t seem to be complaining particularly at the moment. “You’re going to make us all lose it if you start that, baby girl,” Steve admitted, his voice like loose gravel.

Luna let a soft laugh bubble up and she gave them all a genuine smile. “Yeah?” She teased lightly.

Tony groaned and parted his lips to actually speak and agree with Steve, when Bucky chimed in. “I’m not gonna last much longer if you start with that, doll,” He admitted with nothing short of a strained growl.

Luna smiled at him deviously, spreading her legs a bit more as she pressed her middle finger against the front of her clearly damp panties. A soft gasp escaped her lips and she trembled a little harder.“But you won’t come, not yet, not until I tell you…right my Sun, my Star and my Sky?” She murmured, voice like silk and a heat in her eyes none of them had ever seen before. 

A punched out sound left Tony then and he quickly batted Bucky’s hand away from his cock, definitely not wanting to come before she said so. “ _Shit_ -“ Bucky muttered, _with feeling_.

Steve couldn’t help chuckling darkly, though it was clearly strained. She also happened to notice that he slowed his thrusts, as did Bucky and now that she was really looking, she could see the strain in Bucky’s body; his flesh and blood arm shaking slightly as he gripped the sheets next to Tony’s head. 

The whirring of his metal arm as the plates shifted to recalibrate with the strain he was putting on his body drew Tony’s attention and the genius grinned up at him. “You alright there?” Tony asked coyly, biting down on his lower lip teasingly as he looked up at the brunette through heavy lidded eyes.

Bucky grunted and glanced down at him. “ _Shut it_ ,” He muttered, shifting his hips just a touch before thrusting into him sharply.

Tony gasped out and whimpered desperately, but it clearly backfired on the brunette when his lover’s body tightened like a vice around his cock. He stuttered out a near wheezing breath and tried to reign himself in and get some semblance of control back and Steve chuckled softly as he stroked down Bucky’s back soothingly.

“Yes, little Moon,” Steve agreed, glancing towards her with avid interest.

Luna smiled tentatively at him as she watched him continue to keep his pace slow, almost leisurely as he thrust into Bucky. “ _Christ_ , you’re a tease, aren’t you?” Tony practically wheezed and Luna’s gaze settled on him as she let out a breathy laugh, her eyes practically twinkling with mischief.

“Oh, but _Tony_ …I’ve heard that Daddy’s boys _love_ to be teased,” She confessed, nipping at her lower lip as she started to touch herself in earnest.

Tony’s breath left him for about the dozenth time that night as he watched with wide eyes and lips parted as she ran her fingertips over the front of her panties. She knew she was wet, despite not being able to feel it against her fingertips, but she could definitely feel how slick she was becoming with the way her panties clung to her.

She shifted her hips and slowly let her fingers retreat to the hem of her panties before slipping her hand beneath them teasingly slow. She couldn’t help moaning when she finally managed to press two of her fingers between her folds and Bucky groaned loudly at the sight with Tony’s muffled curse barely audible beneath the palm of his hand as he covered his mouth in an attempt to stifle his embarrassing whimpers.

Steve was watching her with rapt attention-they all were-but even Steve could admit that he felt helpless with the way she was looking at them. She teased herself slowly at first and soon her other hand was caressing up over the silk of her chemise and palming at her breast, gently cupping it over the silk as she massaged herself.

Tony whimpered as a low moan was torn from her lips as she toyed with her clit. “D-do you-“ Tony started haltingly, licking his lips to wet them.

Luna met his gaze as she continued to pleasure herself, little breaths and soft moans escaping her. “Do I what, Tony?” She gasped, her voice sounding more breathless than she’d like to admit.

Seeing them together like this was wreaking havoc on her body. She’d barely touched herself and already she was sure she could come with just a couple of teasing flicks to her clit. She studiously started to avoid it and licked her lips, waiting for Tony to continue.

He blew out a breath and blinked quickly as if trying to clear his head from the fog of arousal. He swallowed hard before licking his lips once more. “Do you touch yourself and think of us? Do you touch yourself and wish it were us?” He asked, his voice taking on its own gravelly edge.

She let out the breath she hadn’t realized she’d been holding, the corners of her lips turning up into a slight smirk. “All the time,” She admitted easily, smiling warmly across at him. “I think about the three of you touching me all the time,” She admitted softly.

Tony groaned and licked his lips, letting his eyes wander back down to where her hand was still teasing herself beneath her panties. “Please take off your panties, Luna- _oh God, please-_ I need to see you,” Tony gasped, arching back as Bucky thrust into him a little harder.

“ _Tony,_ don’t pressure her,” Steve admonished, reaching past Bucky to rake his nails down against the genius’s side.

Tony cursed before gasping out an apology, twisting and arching up against his lovers and Steve fucked into Bucky harder and in turn forced Bucky to fuck into Tony that much harder. Tony shouted, his hands reaching up and scrabbling for purchase and he managed to clutch weakly at the pillows gathered to the left of Luna.

“It’s okay, Steve,” Luna assured, her eyes meeting his briefly before glancing down to meet Tony’s openly adoring gaze.

“Luna, don’t let him pressure you, _honestly-_ “ Steve tried to console and Luna cut him off with a soft laugh.

“It’s alright Steve- _Daddy,_ ” She amended, her cheeks heating as she slowly withdrew her hand from her panties. “Do my loves want to see me naked?” She aimed for teasing, but she couldn’t help the nervous edge to her words.

Steve smiled at her warmly, all sincere and comforting and she swallowed past the sudden lump that had lodged itself in her throat. “ _Please_ ,” Tony begged.

She bit her lower lip harder and met Bucky’s gaze. “ _Luna-“_ He simply murmured and she gave him a timid smile in return.

Steve licked his lips and the action drew her attention easily. She smiled at him and tilted her head to regard him curiously for a moment. “Do you want to see your baby girl naked?” She whispered coyly, eyelashes sweeping across the tops of her cheeks as she blinked slowly up at him.

Steve groaned, his hands coming back to rest against Bucky’s hips. Tony’s legs had unclenched from around Bucky’s waist and now lay uselessly sprawled on either side of them, his hips shifting back to meet each of his lover’s sure thrusts. 

“Yeah, Luna. I want to see my baby girl,” Steve whispered and she couldn’t help smiling.

She sat up a bit more before she raised the hem of her nightgown, bringing it up over her head, tossing it aside and couldn’t help biting her lower lip as nerves started to creep up on her once again. She squashed them down the moment she met Bucky’s gaze though. All she saw was adoration and love, longing and lust smiling in his grey-blue depths. When she looked into Tony’s beautiful brown orbs and then Steve’s bright baby blues, she couldn’t help smiling warmly at them when she found nothing short of the same reflected in their eyes.

“You’re gorgeous- _so gorgeous_ , sweetheart,” Tony breathed, his eyes wide, unable to tear his gaze from her.

She swallowed hard and couldn’t help blushing deeply as she reached for her panties and in one easy motion, slipped them from her frame and cast them aside. The groan that was torn from Steve’s lips at finally getting to see his best girl completely naked was louder than anyone expected and even Steve seemed to be surprised by the sound he’d made.

Luna couldn’t help the surprise that graced her features when she tried to meet his gaze, only to find his eyes practically raking over her frame as she settled back into her nest of pillows, legs spread and hand slipping down between her legs once again. “Does Daddy and his boys like what they see?” She asked softly, that ever present blush deepening.

She gave them her best doe-eyes and tilted her chin up a little as she gazed at them coyly, her eyes flitting between her three lovers. Steve swore under his breath which prompted the three of them to stutter out a quick admonishment of, “ _Language_.”

Steve couldn’t help chuckle breathlessly as he nodded. “Yeah, baby girl, we love what we see. You’re beautiful. You’ve always been beautiful,” Steve admitted.

Bucky smiled genuinely at her and bit his lower lip as he ground his cock deep into Tony’s body. He let out a breath as Tony clenched hard around him and groaned low in his throat as his prostate was stroked just right. “Yes-yes- _yes!_ ” Tony whimpered, arching his back and attempting to press back onto Bucky’s cock.

Bucky held him still by his hips, still thrusting slowly in and out of the brunette while Steve kept up his slow thrusts into Bucky as he held his hips just as tightly. “The three of you are driving me crazy,” She gasped, her middle finger caressing through the slick between her folds.

She whimpered, her hips shifting against her hand as she flicked at her clit. Tony moaned loudly as he stretched his neck back uncomfortably to watch her as she started toying with herself a little more quickly, her otherwise unoccupied hand sliding up her toned stomach to caress over her breasts and tease at her nipples one at a time.

“I think you’re driving us just as crazy, doll,” Bucky breathed and now she could really hear the strain in his voice.

She bit her lower lip and glanced down to find him practically white knuckling the sheets at Tony’s side now with his flesh and blood hand. Tony’s hand was suddenly flying out to grip the base of his cock as he practically wheezed out between clenched teeth.

She quickly realized that he was about to come and was trying to stave it off. Her eyes widened, lips parting in awe as she admired him. She inadvertently pinched her nipple harder than she meant to and she stuttered out a ragged breath, her back bowing slightly from the bed.

“ _Tony-_ “ She gasped. “Y-you need to come-do you want-“ She started to ask, only to be cut off by Tony’s cry.

“Oh God, _please,_ Luna, _please_ ,” He begged, the tendons in his neck straining against his throat as he arched off the bed, still gripping the base of his cock firmly in an attempt to stay his orgasm.

Luna let out a low moan as she nodded, swallowing hard before glancing back up to first Bucky and then Steve, meeting the blonde’s gaze. “Make them come,” She ordered and oh did she ever hope she sounded as demanding and firm as she wished to be in that moment.

Steve grunted in surprise at the order and without a moment’s hesitation, started thrusting into Bucky much harder and faster than any of them had been since the start of all this. Bucky cried out in surprise and let himself be used, let himself be fucked by the man he loved into the genius he loved. The overwhelming sensation of being stimulated from both sides always did him in, but they always insisted that he was the only one who could hold out in this position the longest.

But boy was he struggling this time. Watching Luna caress herself, clearly seeing how wet she was for them, _because_ of them. It was just too much. He tried desperately to reign himself in, to at least calm his breathing as he fucked into Tony harder and faster as Steve’s thrusts dictated; but Tony was keening and arching and babbling beneath him and it was driving him mad with the need to come.

He glanced down at the genius in his arms and Tony cried out as Bucky grabbed his wrist and tore it away from his aching cock, pinning it above his head. Luna resisted the urge to reach out and free Tony’s arm, but the breath that left her clearly alerted Bucky to her struggle and she watched as he removed his hand from Tony’s wrist and let the genius have the use of them, meeting her gaze all the while.

She swallowed hard and nodded toward him and he simply gave her a reassuring-albeit strained-smile, but then Tony was whimpering loudly as he tried to hold off just a little longer. “I- _I can’t!_ ” He suddenly shouted, his hands gripping tightly at the pillows above him, but then Luna was sliding forward onto her hands and knees and making her way towards him.

“Come, Tony, come for us,” She breathed, moving to just the left of him as she urged him on, ignoring the warm pulsing of her own need between her legs. “I want to see you come.”

He keened, Bucky’s hand suddenly wrapping around the genius’ length and stroking him roughly, his flesh and blood thumb stroking over the tip and teasing his frenulum just right. He came with a wordless cry on his lips as if it were torn from deep in his chest and he arched up from the bed, his whole body tensing as his orgasm tore through him. 

Bucky captured his lips in a desperate kiss and grunted with the effort of slowing his thrusts as Steve refused to relent. Tony’s release coated his abdomen, painting his well toned abs as he rode out his orgasm and though Tony loved being overstimulated, Bucky wasn’t sure he could hold out much longer if he kept up the nearly brutal pace into his lover. But Luna had told them to come, she had told Steve to make them come and so far-

His train of thought was abruptly cut off when Steve gripped his hips and hauled him away from Tony, the warmth of Tony’s fluttering hole torn from his aching cock and he cried out in surprise. Luna was equally as surprised as she watched Steve manhandle Bucky and soon he had the brunette on his back, gasping out and shouting as the blonde slid his cock back inside of him.

Luna was momentarily distracted by them, but then Tony’s hands were reaching out for her, grasping at her metal forearm. She looked down at him and couldn’t help smiling softly at the blissed out expression on his face. He looked so incredibly content and relaxed and she couldn’t help reaching out to run her fingers through his mussed up hair.

He chuckled breathlessly and reached up to grasp the back of her neck, pulling her down towards him for a lazy uncoordinated kiss. They were soon interrupted by Bucky who had begun shouting rather colourful Russian obscenities that had Luna’s eyebrows practically up into her hairline by the time they broke their kiss and turned their attention to the pair beside them.

Steve had both of Bucky’s thighs over the crook of his elbows and was pinning him back against the bed and quite literally pounding into him at a pace Luna wasn’t aware he was capable of and Bucky seemed to be enjoying himself- _well, scratch that_ -he was most _definitely_ enjoying the _hell_ out of himself.

The litany of both English and Russian curses, along with praise and endearments flowed from his lips in nothing short of the most filthy voice she had ever been privileged to hear him make. Tony groaned softly, tearing his eyes away from their lovers and focusing his attention back on Luna who was still watching them with rapt attention.

“ _Luna_ ,” He murmured, licking his lips as he reached up to caress her still flushed cheek. 

Luna blinked, trembling a little at the sensation of Tony’s fingertips caressing over her heated skin. She gave him a timid smile, but soon found herself watching him nervously. He had one of his devious half-smirks tugging at his lips and she knew that never bode well for anyone.

“You haven’t come yet,” He breathed and it definitely wasn’t phrased as a question.

Luna swallowed past the lump in her throat but before she could open her mouth to speak, Bucky’s sharp cry pierced the quiet of the room and their gazes flickered simultaneously towards where Steve was thrusting into Bucky shallowly. They were both covered in a sheen of sweat, both gasping and even Steve was grunting now with the clear effort of holding back.

But Bucky was clearly being overtaken by his orgasm only seconds later, his entire body tensing as he came untouched between them; thick ropes of his release coating his abs as Steve groaned and thrust into his lover’s tight heat once more and stilled; simply grinding his hips into Bucky’s body hard and dirty as he came.

Bucky mewled loudly, whimpering nonsense words in a mix of both English and Russian and Luna was sure she even heard Romanian in there as well. They watched as Steve’s body pulled taught as he continued to grind into the brunette and then he was dropping Bucky’s legs and leaning over his lover to capture his lips.

“I’ve got you, baby, I’ve got you, Buck," Steve gasped in between desperate kisses.

Bucky was whimpering against his lips. “Steve- _Steve-_ oh God, so good-you-you’re _so good_ to me. Daddy- _Daddy_ ,” Bucky whimpered, wrapping his arms around the blonde’s neck and holding him tightly.

Steve held him, nuzzling into the crook of his neck and kissing at the tender flesh. “Daddy’s here, baby, I’ve got you. So good for me, baby, so good for me,” Steve praised, soothing him with soft kisses and gently stroking his fingers through his long, mussed up hair.

Luna trembled as she watched Steve take care of his lover and soon their attention was being drawn back towards where Tony and Luna were laying close together, their gazes still settled on how Steve was gentling Bucky. Steve couldn’t help smiling over at them as he slowly drew his hips back, his cock slipping from Bucky’s body. 

The soft sound of discomfort from Bucky was enough to get Steve to coo reassurances to him as he moved to help him get more comfortable on his side. But the second Bucky’s eyes focused enough on Luna, they widened almost comically.

“W-what?” Luna quickly breathed, realizing she had first Bucky’s attentive gaze focused on her and soon Tony and Steve’s as well.

“You didn’t-you haven’t-“ Bucky started haltingly, blinking big concerned grey-blue at her and she was sure that should be illegal; looking like a kicked puppy was just not fair.

Luna swallowed hard, the telltale flush of both arousal and embarrassment spreading down her neck and settling across her collarbones and lower still. “You haven’t come,” Steve murmured, to which Tony nodded feverishly.

“That’s what I said-“ Tony blurted.

Luna huffed out a breath and started to sit up, completely forgetting about her naked state until just that moment. She suddenly felt incredibly nervous with their full attention settling on her and she unintentionally made herself appear smaller as she started to draw away. But the slightly hurt look that flitted across Tony’s face before he thought better to hide it was enough to get her to stop her retreat. 

“I don’t-I’m-I don’t need to-“ She tried to tell them, her body trembling with nerves and arousal. 

Bucky smiled at her reassuringly. “Luna…I bet Tony would love to make you come,” He whispered.

Luna’s breath left her and the hopeful look that spread across the genius’ face at the thought of that, _well,_ Luna was hard pressed to deny his stupid puppy dog face. At least Steve wasn’t giving her- _aaand_ she spoke to soon. Because there was her ridiculous Steve Rogers giving her those incredibly powerful puppy dog eyes that she was sure could stop even the Hulk in his tracks.

She almost pouted at the absurdity of it all when Tony shifted tentatively towards her, extending a hand timidly out to her. “My Moon,” He murmured and almost instantly all nervousness left her.

She smiled and slipped her metal hand into his, relaxing even more as he curled his fingers around her, holding her gently. “My Star,” She mirrored and let him move closer towards her.

The smile that spread over his face at that was brighter than his Arc Reactor as it glowed reassuringly between them and she couldn’t stop herself from pulling him closer to her, nearly drawing him over top of her in the process.

The surprised sound that left him as she pulled him over her middle was enough to make her smile, all traces of nerves disappearing. She relaxed as she wrapped her arms tentatively around his neck and he wasted no time in leaning in for a kiss, careful to keep his weight off of her.

She smiled against his lips at his thoughtfulness as he straddled her right thigh and couldn’t help kissing him deeper for it. He let out a breathy sound in the back of his throat that had her carding her metal fingers through his tousled hair soothingly. They both panted into the space between them when they broke from their kiss in desperate need of air and she smiled up at him shyly.

“You want to make me come?” She whispered, her lips gently brushing against his. 

Tony groaned, resting his forehead against hers. “Yeah, Luna. I’m dying to see you lose yourself in pleasure…will you let me?” He asked hopefully, putting more of his weight onto his left hand as he braced himself against the bed, reaching up to caress her cheek with his right as he settled his weight back a little more on his knees.

She smiled up at him, biting her lower lip gently. “How do you plan on making me do that?” She asked softly.

Tony nipped lightly at her lower lip and she trembled at the spark of arousal that shot through her. “Will you let me get my mouth on you?” He breathed, his eyes searching hers for any hint of nervousness, or worse, fear.

She blushed furiously and couldn’t help the way her heart rate sped up at the idea of having his lips on her, wondering what the scratch of his goatee would feel like against her milky skin. She exhaled slowly,quickly blinking a few times in an attempt to clear her thoughts. “Um-“ She said eloquently.

Tony couldn’t help chuckling softly under his breath, not seeing any hint of fear or nervousness or even so much as hesitation reflected in her eyes; just wonder and curiosity. “I promise I’ll make you feel so good,” He murmured, leaning in to nuzzle at her neck, making sure to scratch his goatee against her collarbone the way he knew she liked.

Her lashes fluttered and she couldn’t help letting out a moan as she tilted her head back to give him more access. She felt him smile against her skin. “Is that a yes?” He asked her in all seriousness, still gently nuzzling her.

She bit her lower lip and caressed the back of his head, twirling a finger in his hair. “Yes, Tony,” She breathed, biting down on her lower lip harder as she closed her eyes and tilted her head to the side. 

He let out such a happy little sound and before she could even giggle at the cuteness of it, he was kissing and licking along her throat and across her collarbone, effectively cutting off any comment she had been about to make.

In no time he had her trembling with need and blinking rapidly as she tried to keep herself in check. She’d never expected Tony to be so forward and all consuming, but really, what else had she expected of him? She realized she’d been stupid to think that he’d be anything but. He was like nothing she’d ever expected, experienced or thought about. His every kiss and caress, nip and lick was so moving and she just couldn’t handle it.

Whenever they made out, yeah he’d been a little more forward, a little more aggressive. But not like this. He was like a fire, all consuming and unstoppable and she was powerless to stop him; though she knew he would in a heartbeat if she so much as said the word. A desperate whimper escaped her when Tony’s lips slipped beneath her belly-button, his tongue laving at her navel.

“You okay, doll?” Bucky asked from beside her.

Her head lolled towards his voice to find her lovers curled up not far from them, wrapped up in each others arms and watching them intently. Their pupils were blown wide and belatedly, she realized that they were both hard again. Her breath left her, a soft moan escaping her as she nodded, her eyes wide as she took in the sight of them together; hands roaming and just caressing, teasing.

“He’s a bit overwhelming, isn’t he?” Steve chuckled from over Bucky’s shoulder as he snaked an arm around the brunette’s waist and placed his palm possessively over his stomach, holding him firmly against him.

“Ye- _yes!_ ” Luna suddenly cried, her voice raising an octave or two as Tony’s lips ghosted lower and without much preamble, his wet, hot tongue slipped between her folds.

Her back bowed and she shut her eyes tightly, her breathing ragged and loud in the quiet room as he gently placed a hand against her hip to steady her, his other hand grasping her thigh and spreading her legs a little wider for him.

He groaned loudly against her as he finally got a taste of her sweetness and she shuddered at the feeling of him licking against her folds, just tasting her, feeling her; the scratch of his goatee rapidly becoming maddeningly addictive.

She was whimpering loudly and although all instinct told her to wind her hands in his hair, she was too afraid of hurting him to let herself do so. She threw an arm over her face, crying out as he teased at her clit with deliberately sharp strokes and she started shuddering involuntarily as he continued.

Her other hand clutched desperately at the sheets beside her as she tossed her head back, her arm still over her mouth in an attempt to muffle her cries as he continued to lavish her with attention. He was moaning almost constantly against her as his tongue delved into her as deep as he could and she was pretty sure she could feel him grinding his hips against the bed as he continued to tease her. But really, she wasn’t sure he was actively trying to tease. If anything, she thought he was using all of his tricks in an attempt to bring her to orgasm.

And _boy_ …was it ever working. She was at the edge before she even registered it and the cry that was ripped from her throat as he wrapped his lips around her clit-sucking and flicking his tongue just right-was enough to drive her over the edge.

Her orgasm was all consuming as her back bowed as she tossed her head back into the pillows, a beautiful cry wrenching free. She barely registered the sounds of her lovers groaning nearby at the sight, but the way she suddenly felt Tony gripping her hip as he ground his hips into the bed was enough to get her to look down at him.

She was surprised to find that she’d tangled her metal hand up in his hair and was just holding him against her. He had turned his head to the side to mouth along the inside of her thigh as she rode out her orgasm, her body shaking, soft whimpers still escaping her; but it was clear that he was coming against the sheets when his breathing stuttered and he let out a broken noise, his other hand having disappeared beneath him to stroke himself.

She whimpered at the sight of him and when she relaxed her grip on his hair and started petting him, gentling him down from his own orgasm, she was surprised by the unexpected laugh that tumbled out of him. “I-I can’t believe-“ Tony started, shaking his head against her thigh with an incredulously dopey look on his face.

She smiled at him, unsure and confused as to what he couldn’t believe. But then Steve was crowding over the genius’ back, running soothing hands along his spine as he helped Tony move to lay down beside her. Luna was just about to turn onto her side to face him, when she realized Bucky had gotten up and was now crawling onto the bed from her other side to draw her towards him. 

She was surprised by his fierce kiss and she could do nothing but kiss him back just as fiercely. She could feel hands on her bicep and she trembled as Tony started caressing her, his palms ghosting over her breasts. She broke the kiss to turn her head towards him and Tony caught her lips in a desperately needy kiss, soft murmured ‘ _I love you’s’_ said against each other’s lips.

She could taste herself on him and she whimpered delightfully at that. But upon realizing that little tidbit, Steve was wrenching Tony away from her and stealing his lips in a kiss of his own, desperate to get a taste of her. Tony was panting by the time Steve had thought he was finished licking into his mouth and Bucky groaned from her side, reaching over to drag the genius into his space, clearly wanting a taste too.

He could still taste her on him, but it wasn’t enough and he was suddenly annoyed with Steve for having stolen it all for himself. When he parted to say so, however, Luna shushed him with a kiss and both Steve and Tony watched as she slipped tentative fingers between her legs to coat her metal digits.

They both watched with greedy, wide eyes as she raised her wet fingertips towards Bucky and broke their kiss before tracing her fingertips against his lips. Bucky’s eyes widened, his pupils expanding to nearly consume his gorgeous grey-blue eyes and he eagerly licked at her fingers before closing his lips around them and tasting them in earnest.

She watched with wide, hungry eyes, her breathing ragged and uneven as he licked and sucked every inch of her metal fingers clean. “I love you-“ She gasped and Bucky let her fingers slip from between his lips with a wet pop.

“I love you too, little Moon,” He murmured, nuzzling into the crook of her neck and pulling her practically over top of him to wrap her up in his arms.

She laughed breathlessly as she braced her hands on either side of his head, kissing at his hair as she pressed herself gently to his front. He wrapped his arms around her middle and just held her to him as they relaxed and breathed in one another’s scent. Steve and Tony had moved closer to them and after a few minutes of relaxed breathing settled across them, Luna turned her head to look over at her lovers.

She smiled when she met Steve’s loving gaze but couldn’t help chuckling when she found Tony flat on his back and clearly dozing. A soft snore reached their ears and she smiled warmly at him. Steve grinned at her glancing down at Tony as he lay by the genius’ side, his hand splayed against his abs. 

“He’s a little tuckered out,” Steve murmured, clearly in fondness.

Luna and Bucky both smiled as they watched Tony continue to doze, but when Bucky blew out a huff of breath, Tony cracked an eye open to look at them. “Sorry, not all of us can have super-soldier stamina and go for _hours,_ ” Tony muttered, barely managing to roll his eyes at them.

Luna smiled at him as she leaned over to kiss at his shoulder. “ _Tony-_ “ She sighed, only to be interrupted by the genius.

“Well, _it’s true-_ “ He snapped in mild annoyance and both Steve and Bucky let out matching sighs. 

This wasn’t by any means the first time this sort of thing had come up. “ _Anthony_ ,” Luna admonished, moving to sit up and fix him with one of her stern gazes.

He looked up at her, her tone of voice making him unconsciously want to pay her more attention. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, my love. I believe I just watched James and Steve make love to you so beautifully and you gave them such pleasure and then afterwards-after you came-“ She clarified. “You made me come with just your tongue and _then-“_ She continued when his lips parted as if to speak. “You came for a _second_ time,” She smirked down at him. “And I think that was pretty impressive,” She admitted, leaning down to nip at his lower lip before giving him a slow, deep kiss.

Tony stuttered out a breath against her lips and couldn’t help it when his cheeks heated. “Yeah, _well-_ “ He muttered at a loss as she broke their kiss, smiling down at him sweetly.

She couldn’t help rolling her eyes fondly at him. “It’s just-“ He started, swallowing past the lump in his throat. “I’m lucky if I can ever manage to get it up a second time. I’m old, you know,” He muttered self-deprecatingly, unable to meet her eyes.

A very upset noise escaped her lips then and the twin noises of hurt that left both Bucky and Steve did not go unnoticed. He couldn’t help glancing up at her and he frowned as he noticed the awful worry lines etched into her brow. He reached up to press his thumb to them in an attempt to smooth them out and she let out a soft huff as she shook her head.

“For a supposed genius, you’re a real idiot,” She sighed, sounding very put upon.

Tony guffawed and both Steve and Bucky grinned at her. She rolled her eyes as he tried to defend himself and moved to straddle his hips, sitting up properly over him as she folded her arms over her chest. “You’re not _old,_ Tony,” She said in clear irritation. “And don’t you dare fight me on this,” She growled and Tony quickly shut his mouth, looking up at her with wide eyes and eyebrows nearly up to his hairline as he regarded her in all her naked beauty.

Bucky couldn’t help snickering under his breath at her tone of voice. She hadn’t used it lately on them and he always did enjoy it whenever she decided to put them in their place. “I don’t see an old man when I look at you, Tony,” She confessed.

Tony swallowed past the lump in his throat. “What do you see then?” He asked in nothing more than a whisper.

Luna smiled at him sincerely, uncrossing her arms to brace her hands on either side of his head as she leaned down over him. She gently nosed against his cheek, pressing a kiss to the corner of his lips. “What do I see?” She whispered.

Tony nodded nervously and she smiled as she pulled back just enough so that she could look into his beautiful brown eyes. “I see a wonderful man who would go to the ends of the Earth for his lovers…a man who just gave his partners such incredible pleasure, pleasure I never thought possible,” She confessed, taking a shaky breath between them.

Tony’s hands slowly strayed from their place at his sides and settled on her hips tentatively. She smiled warmly down at him then. “I mean it. You’re not old, Tony. You’re distinguished, a gentleman at heart, a generous lover and a _wonderful_ man,” She murmured, gently nuzzling her nose against his.

Tony let out a breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding and her smile grew. “You’re not going to call yourself old again, love. Isn’t that right?” She murmured and _oh,_ she sounded so stern.

He swallowed hard and nodded timidly. “ _Words_ , Tony,” She murmured with a hint of warning in her voice.

“I won’t call myself old again,” He said in a timid whisper.

Luna smiled warmly and nodded, sitting back up again, her cheery demeanour returning in an instant. He was almost stupid enough to breathe a sigh of relief until he caught the twin looks of smug satisfaction and amusement on Bucky and Steve’s faces. He huffed out a breath and then his two lovers were laughing as they all moved to get settled in their bed together.

Steve disappeared momentarily to get a warm cloth to clean them all up and after he’d returned and they’d tidied themselves up to the best of their ability, they all curled up together under the blankets. Steve pressed himself against Tony’s back as they lay on their sides, while Luna squirmed to get comfortable against Tony’s front with Bucky pressing at her back. They were soon a tangle of limbs and sighing contentedly as they settled in. 

“I hope you three know that I’m never sleeping in my own bed again unless the three of you are in it,” Luna mumbled after a beat, snuggling into the crook of Tony’s neck.

Her lovers chuckled in response and Bucky tightened his grasp on her middle. “That sounds perfect, doll,” He sighed against the back of her neck and she smiled sleepily. 

It wasn’t long until they were all verging on the edge of sleep when Tony whispered between them. “I have grey hairs, you know…”

Luna guffawed. “ _That’s it-“_ She gasped in mock outrage before she was moving to tickle the genius’ sides. 

The shriek that left Tony’s lips was nothing short of the most girlish sound he’d ever made and he’d sure as shit remember to be embarrassed by it later; perhaps when his lovers weren’t all tickling him mercilessly. 

They finally did fall asleep some time later, a tangle of contented limbs and soft breaths. Their murmured ‘ _I love you’s_ ’ lulling them each to sleep in turn. Luna couldn’t remember a time when she hadn’t known this, hadn’t felt this. To be loved and cared for. It was so intoxicating and it just seemed so right, so _normal_. She never wanted it to end and she hoped beyond all hope that it never would.


	5. Five

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uh, so just a warning about this chapter...there is an episode where Bucky is triggered and goes after Luna...I'm sorry. <3 But I swear it works out and it all turns out okay and we love these dopes so much, so power through if you can and know that no one gets hurt and there's so much love coming, I swear! <3
> 
> Warning: Attempted rape/non-con between Bucky and Luna.
> 
> Chapter ends on a happy note, because I'm not that cruel. <3

A little over a week later Luna found herself huffing in annoyance as she took her seat on the Quinjet, Bucky to her right and Steve to his. Tony had flopped himself down-without the suit-at her left and was running his hands through his hair self-consciously.

“I can’t believe you _told_ them,” He muttered, a clear pout gracing his features.

Luna rolled her eyes and glanced towards him. “What? That you _dye_ your hair?” She said with faux cheer and as loud as humanly possible.

Tony’s eyes widened when he looked around at the rest of the Team who were taking their seats and prepping to leave. When the Team’s collective gazes turned on him, all arching an inquisitive brow in his direction, he could do nothing but swallow past the lump in his throat before glancing back to Luna.

She was smirking at him triumphantly now and he huffed, crossing his arms in front of his chest as he scowled at her adorably. Bucky snickered at her side and Tony shot him a deadly glare, to which Steve cleared his throat and murmured something to the affect of; “Play nice, Tony.”

“You should be telling that to Luna,” Tony muttered petulantly.

Steve smirked at him and shrugged, “You brought this on yourself.”

Bucky sniggered delightedly and met the genius’ gaze. “Yeah, _Tony._ You brought this on yourself,” Bucky singsonged.

Tony’s pout only intensified, but then Luna was leaning forward in her seat to block out Tony’s view of their lovers to get his undivided attention. Their gazes met and Luna resisted the urge to kiss that precious pout away.“Listen you,” Luna said sternly, her gaze softening.

Tony swallowed hard and held her gaze. She smiled then and reached out to run her metal fingers through his hair, the silver-like metal looking lovely against his darker locks. “I don’t want you to dye your hair anymore,” She murmured, just loud enough for him to hear.

He opened his mouth to object, but she shook her head. “ _Tony_ ,” She said sternly. “I mean it. I want to see your grey hairs, I want to see your freckles and your wrinkles in all their glory,” She said with the utmost sincerity reflected in her voice.

Tony’s pout was back and with a _vengeance_. “I have _wrinkles_?” He asked in disbelief.

Luna couldn’t help grinning stupidly at him as she rolled her eyes. “You’re beautiful, Tony. So cut it out. I _like_ that you’re distinguished enough to have wrinkles and grey hairs. I think the term is _Silver Fox?_ ” She said with a bit of a chuckle escaping her.

Tony’s eyes widened, almost comically so. “D-did you just refer to me as a _Silver Fox?_ ” He said incredulously.

Luna smiled warmly at him, looking up at him through her lowered lashes. “What if I did?” She murmured lowly, biting at her bottom lip teasingly.

Tony swallowed thickly and his breath left him for a moment. “That shouldn’t turn me on so damn much,” He muttered, licking his lips.

Luna’s laughter was loud in the relative quiet of the jet and Tony couldn’t help smiling at her stupidly as he gazed at her. “Love you too, Tony,” She said with a lighthearted chuckle, to which he simply smiled and watched her with a lovesick twinkle in his eyes.

Soon Bucky was drawing her attention and they began cleaning their weapons together, going over their ammo stores and running final checks. It was a four hour flight to the Hydra base they were planning on infiltrating. This would be the first of the larger raids they’d brought her along for and she had thought she’d be nervous, but really, she was just eager.

Steve commenced their briefing as soon as the jet took off and it wasn’t long before the Team was discussing strategy and settling in for the flight. After they had pretty well beat the plan to death, the Team relaxed, had a few snacks and continued to check their tech to make sure that everything was in order and soon enough they were landing several miles from the known base.

They’d received intel from SHIELD regarding the base and discovered that it had been a relatively new operation. Only having been up and running for a little over 6 months. They’d been steadily picking off the known Hydra bases since forever and this one was really no different, or so they’d thought.

As soon as the Quinjet landed and the Team had begun their trek towards the base, all communications fell silent. They had gone off in pairs, with the exception of Bruce staying behind on the jet to keep everything under wraps and Tony taking to the air in stealth mode to survey the area.

Wanda and Steve took the East side, whereas Natasha and Clint took the West, with Bucky and Luna slipping in only God knows how. Tony covered the roof access points and soon the Team was inside, undetected and making their way through the empty corridors. 

Tony’s HUD had picked up several heat signatures, which he helpfully relayed to the Team, but they were quickly realizing that this wasn’t a fully loaded base like their intel had led them to believe. “I’m picking up about 9 heat signatures in the basement and only about two dozen throughout the rest of the complex,” Tony murmured into the comms.

Steve huffed a bit. “Copy, Iron-Man. Keep the chatter to a minimum and let’s get them into custody. SHIELD’s at the ready and waiting for the all-clear.”

“Copy, Captain,” Came a chorus of murmured replies.

Natasha and Clint moved together soundlessly through the vents, slinking down and incapacitating the Hydra agents with ease. Wanda and Steve worked just as well together, taking out the unsuspecting agents easily enough. Weapons were stripped from all of them and they were bound and left for SHIELD cleanup thereafter as the Team continued to make their way through the base.

Bucky and Luna were on basement duty and as they slipped down from an air vent, they were able to surprise two men who appeared to be lab technicians. They hadn’t expected to see lab techs at this base, however, and both Bucky and Luna found their shoulders rising a hair closer to their ears. 

“We’ve got lab techs,” Bucky muttered into his comm, easily subduing one of the men and knocking him out with his elbow; the flesh and blood one.

He glanced towards Luna who had also knocked the other tech out and was standing over him, staring down at his unmoving form with calculating eyes. “ _Moon_ ," Bucky whispered to her in Russian and she immediately glanced towards him, blinking to clear the fog from her vision. 

“James,” She replied and soon their attentions were focusing on the door several feet away from them.

“Subdue them, just like we planned,” Steve reminded them. 

“ _Copy_ ,” Luna replied curtly.

With a practised ease, the two soldiers unholstered their guns and shared a look. Luna nodded and then Bucky was kicking open the door and shouting at the seven occupants that had been milling around the room. There was a flurry of activity, shouts and curses and soon Bucky and Luna had managed to back the several men and couple of women-clearly lab techs, all wearing white coats-into the far corner of the room to better survey them.

They all appeared to be unarmed, but when dealing with Hydra, that meant literally fuck all. They kept their guns raised as they advanced towards the small group, alert and on their guard as Bucky told them to drop to their knees and put their hands behind their heads.

The group didn’t hesitate, all immediately following his orders and Luna stepped up to Bucky’s right side, surveying the group a little closer and that’s when the unexpected laughter of one of the technicians rang out. “ _Well,_ look what the cat dragged in,” A cold voice sang from the back of the group.

Luna couldn’t help it when her eyes narrowed at the sound of the man’s voice. Her jaw clenched as a shiver raced down her spine and she tensed, standing up a little straighter, her grip on her raised gun tightening. Bucky glared hotly at the man, about two-seconds away from snarling at being recognized, when he didn’t recognize the man who had spoken at all.

“Stay quiet,” Bucky hissed from beneath his mask, his voice clearly audible to the occupants of the room.

The man laughed, still on his knees, hands resting firmly on the back of his head. “I wasn’t talking to you,” He muttered darkly, his attention straying towards Luna.

Bucky’s quick intake of breath had Luna tensing even more so and now that she was staring into the technician’s eyes, she was unable to break free. “It’s so good to see you again, pussycat,” The man murmured.

Luna bristled, taking a threatening step forward as she trained her gun on him and him alone. “I said, _shut it,_ ” Bucky snapped, now training his gun on the man in question as well.

The man chuckled, his gaze still fixed on Luna. He tilted his chin in a gesture towards her. “Look how grown up you are,” He murmured, his gaze sweeping over her form.

Luna swallowed hard. “He told you to be quiet. Would you like me to help shut you up or do you think you can follow a simple order?” She seethed.

The man’s lips quirked into a bit of a smirk. He shook his head. “I’m not the one who should be following his orders, _you_ on the other hand…”

Luna swallowed hard and stepped a bit closer. The other techs in the group seemed to shrink back, but they were inconsequential at this point. She recognized none of them, save for the one man. He tilted his chin up to look at her better and she growled low in her throat.

“I don’t take orders from anyone,” She hissed in anger.

He laughed at her, shaking his head in disbelief. “ _God,_ did I ever miss you, pussycat. Just _look_ at you. Look what you’ve become, where you are-“ He started only to be cut off by Luna’s stern whisper.

“ _Don’t. Call. Me. That-_ “ She hissed through clenched teeth, now practically towering over him.

Bucky had taken a step towards her, but her attention was completely focused on the man in front of her. “ _Oh_ , but you _are_ ,” The man told her, his gaze flickering over her form. “You’d never actually hurt me, _look_ , you’ve missed me so much that you’ve come back to see me and you’ve even brought your _friend._ ”

Luna growled low in her throat at him. “ _Luna-_ “ Bucky whispered suddenly, trying to get her attention.

The man at her feet glanced towards Bucky then and grinned wickedly before glancing back up at her. “ _Ah,_ could it be? Are you truly by his side?” He asked, gaze flickering between the two.

“ _Luna,_ ignore him. Let’s just get them restrained and call in SHIELD,” He tried, now hearing Steve and a couple of the others coming in over the comms and asking what was going on.

He couldn’t answer them, not when Luna looked like she was a second away from killing an unarmed Hydra agent; not that he would really care if she did or not, he just didn’t want that to fall on her. He swallowed hard and took another tentative step towards her, but then she was snarling at the tech, shoving the barrel of her gun against his temple roughly and forcing him to turn his head away.

He barely flinched and merely looked up at her out of the corner of his eye. “I’m where I _want_ to be,” She muttered coldly.

The tech smiled at her, cold and calculating. “No, _Koshechka_ …you’re where you are _meant_ to be,” He told her cooly.

She growled low in her throat at him, body tensing, her heart rate rising, anger flaring. “That won’t work on me anymore,” She breathed. “I’m not your _pussycat!_ ” She spat, voice positively dripping with malice.

There was commotion over the comms, but it was all white noise to Luna and Bucky as the tech’s unnerving laughter filled their ears. “Oh, _pet_ -“ The man murmured, shaking his head, her gun apparently not bothering him in the slightest. “If you only knew…” He sighed in mock sympathy.

It all happened so fast.

She heard a soft almost pained grunt from behind her and she glanced over her shoulder to see Bucky’s attention focused completely on her. His eyes were narrowed, gun still raised, but it was no longer pointed at the technician; it was trained on her. She turned then, her hand falling to her side, gun still held tight; the techs completely forgotten.

“James?” She asked softly, searching his eyes only to discover they appeared slightly clouded over.

She had no time to react-to prepare herself-as Bucky suddenly lunged for her, gripping her by the throat with his metal hand and holding her firmly. She gasped, her breath leaving her as he marched her back towards the wall. He pressed her up against the cold concrete harshly, crowding into her space and looming over her menacingly.

“ _James-_ “ She gasped. “Wh-what are you doing?” She asked worriedly, her voice clearly strained as he tightened his grip on her throat.

“ _What’s going on?!_ ” Steve demanded in her ear and she blinked rapidly, trying to figure out what in fact was going on.

Realization quickly dawned on her as her gaze shifted to settle on the lab techs who were slipping out of the room behind them, trying to make their escape; all except the one whom she had recognized. He stood a little ways away from them, watching her with a heat in his eyes she remembered all too well. She swallowed hard, her gaze flickering back to her lover. “ _James_ -he-he’s compromised. A _trigger-Wanda-that trigger_ -it was meant for him too-” She gasped.

She could hear Wanda and Steve arguing over the comms but Luna barely registered it as Bucky pressed the barrel of his gun against her temple, the metal biting into her skin. She was still holding her own gun, her hand resting idly at her side and she calmly put the safety back on and let it drop to the floor. 

Bucky’s gaze momentarily shifted towards it, but then he was pressing harder against her, forcing the barrel of the gun against her temple even harder than before. She couldn’t help the slight wince at the way her neck craned and Bucky growled at her from behind his mask.

A shiver raced up her spine and she gasped out as he shoved her back against the concrete wall forcefully. She trembled and tried to meet his gaze, but his eyes remained clouded and she blinked hard as she tried to focus on him. “James- _please_ -thi-this isn't you-“ She whispered hoarsely.

There was laughter over Bucky’s shoulder and she glanced to the tech who was watching them closely. “He’s not in control of his mind right now, pet. I’m afraid he’s only got one thing on his mind right now anyway,” He muttered cryptically.

Luna gasped out as Bucky tore her away from the wall and holstering his gun, he swiped his arm out across one of the several stainless steel tables in the room; effectively knocking everything to the floor. He tried to pin her back against the desk, but she refused to let him lay her down. She struggled for a moment, her hands coming up to grasp his metal wrist, not tightly, just enough to get his attention.

He glared at her, an annoyed grunt echoing behind his mask and she blinked rapidly as her vision swam with the lack of oxygen. He tried to force her back against the table once again, but she continued to use her strength to try and keep herself upright. “ _James-_ “ She breathed. “Please, it’s me, it’s your _little Moon_ -“ She gasped, wincing terribly as his metal hand clamped down around her throat impossibly tighter; the metal biting harshly into her flesh.

She began to wheeze, spots dancing before her eyes as her vision started to blur as her lungs tried to drag in air. This time, when he started to push her down against the table, she went. He was growling beneath the mask almost constantly now as his flesh and blood hand came to grab at her belt, tearing at the buckle impatiently.

She tried to regain focus, to try and understand what was going on; though she was pretty sure she knew where this was heading. He managed to get her pants undone and shoved down and soon he was fighting with her boots, tearing them and her pants from her body quickly before tearing at her panties, nearly ripping them to shreds in the process.

She was shaking in his grasp now, hands still curled around his metal wrist as she looked up at him with pleading eyes. When he pressed back in between her spread legs, she could feel the outline of his half-hard cock pressing against the inside of her thigh and she shut her eyes in an attempt to collect herself. 

She was still tense, still trying not to let herself be pushed back completely against the table and as she opened her eyes to look up at him once again; she knew what she had to do. There was no getting out of this. She let her entire body go lax as he started fumbling with his own belt.

“Fight back-“ Bucky suddenly gritted out through clenched teeth; his voice coming out as nothing more than a harsh wheeze.

Luna blinked as she gazed up at him, unsure whether she had heard him right. When she opened her mouth to say something, however, he snarled at her. “ _Fight. Back-_ “ He grated and she frowned, her brows creasing. 

She stared up at him helplessly before reaching up, loosening her grip on his wrist to settle her palm against the side of his face. She undid the catch at the side of his mask and it fell open. His mouth was twisted up, his face contorted in what looked like pain as he fought against his conditioning and she shook her head as best she could with his hand still clamped down around her throat.

“No, James,” She breathed, her gaze softening as she let her fingertips caress his stubbled jaw, her body going utterly limp for him as he held her down against the table.

And as her body relaxed beneath his hands as he bent over her, an animalistic shout escaped him as he fought against his mind and body and he wrenched his metal hand away from her throat as if he'd been burned. She breathed in sharply, her lungs trying to draw in a ragged breath as he suddenly left her, turning on his heel to face the lab tech. 

Bucky snarled viciously as he went for the man, but all she heard was the man stuttering briefly before he went eerily silent, only the sound of his body slumping to the floor registering in the back of her mind. She wondered if Bucky had killed him, but then she realized that she really didn’t care.

She sat up slowly, trying to blink away the spots from her vision, still dragging in painful lungfuls of air. She slipped off the table, clad in only her tac vest and she nearly fell into a heap with the way her legs were shaking. She scrubbed a metal hand over her face, shutting her eyes tightly for a second as she breathed in raggedly and when she opened them, she was startled to find Bucky standing right in front of her.

He reached out to grasp her shoulder in an attempt to steady her and she flinched, unable to help herself, and the look of absolute horror and hurt that spread across her lover's face cut her so deep. She gasped out, quickly reaching for his flesh and blood hand as he tried to wrench it away from her and he reluctantly let her grasp it and tug it back towards her.

She pressed his palm to her cheek and shook her head quickly. “I'm sorry, I’m _so_ sorry. You startled me is all. I-I didn't know you were so close,” She hurried to explain. 

But Bucky's face was twisted in dismay, his eyes searching hers; thankfully no longer clouded over. He was clearly in control of himself again. “I-I don't have any right to touch you, not after I-“ Bucky started, his voice hoarse with emotion. 

Luna shook her head adamantly. “You didn't hurt me,” She said quickly. 

Bucky made a sort of wounded noise. “I was going to, Luna. I was going to r-“ He started, his voice rising.

“ _Enough-“_ She snapped. “Enough,” She repeated, her tone softening.

She reached up to grasp the sides of his face, noticing his mask had been removed completely now. “You didn’t, I'm okay, you’re okay. We’re _fine,_ James,” She told him firmly, caressing his cheeks, his own palm still cupping her face.

He caressed her cheek gently with his thumb and she leaned into his gentle touch. “H-help me get dressed, we’ve got to track down those lab tech,” She murmured softly, her voice still sounding scratchy, breaths still coming in hard and deep.

“They've been found and detained,” Came Natasha's timid voice over the comms.

Luna closed her eyes. Their comms were still actively broadcasting. She swallowed hard and forced herself to open her eyes to meet Bucky's panicked look and she leaned forward to rest her forehead against his in an attempt to soothe him. “Thank you, Natasha,” She murmured and slowly pulled away from her lover. 

“We're on our way,” Came Steve's breathless reply; clearly running from wherever he was in the base.

“We're fine here, Captain,” Luna said into the comms briskly and Bucky watched as she went to retrieve her pants. 

He quickly intervened when he saw how unsteady her legs were and bent to pick them up for her himself. He held them out to her and she accepted them quietly, stepping into them as quickly as she could. As he turned to gather her boots, she bent and picked up her ripped panties and stuffed them into her pocket hastily so he wouldn’t see.

Just as she pulled her pants up the rest of the way, Tony and Steve stepped through the doorway, their harsh breaths filling the otherwise quiet of the room. She turned to look at them only to find Tony with his face-plate up and staring at them nervously, his face pale, while Steve visibly scanned them from head to toe to see if they were hurt.

“We're fine,” Luna quickly assured them, finishing buckling up her belt. 

Bucky had somehow managed to forget to do up his own, however, and so she went to him, stepping right up into his space as she reached for his belt and started to do it up for him. He simply watched her, his brows pinched up with the most wounded puppy dog eyes she'd ever seen gazing down at her.

He was still holding her boots in his hands, so when she finished, she took them from him and sat down on one of the chairs in the room to pull them on. Both Steve and Tony still hadn't said a word to them, just watching them both with pained looks on their faces.

But then Wanda was shouldering past the two men in the doorway and making eye contact with James. Bucky looked to her helplessly. “Get it out of my head,” He pleaded and she nodded quickly and approached him.

The three watched as Wanda reached up to rest her fingertips against his temple. He bowed his head towards her, his eyes falling shut as he let her work her magic on him. It was painful, but he bore it with very little outward signs of discomfort. When she was finished, she withdrew her hands and he slowly opened his eyes.

Luna was now standing only a foot behind Wanda, watching him with worried eyes, while Tony and Steve still remained frozen in the doorway. “I-I need to make sure it's gone, _please_ , make sure it's gone,” Bucky whispered.

Wanda frowned and shook her head. “It's gone, James. I promise,” She tried to console. 

He shook his head in frustration and looked towards Steve. “ _Steve,_ restrain me, pin me down and make sure. I need to be _sure,_ ” He said sternly. 

Steve's brows pinched up and he frowned. “I can’t, Bucky. Not here,” He whispered. 

Bucky made a pained noise and shook his head in frustration, only a second or two away from pulling his hair out. Luna was suddenly moving towards him, placing herself right in his path. He opened his mouth to speak but was cut off by her own whisper.

“ _Koshechka_ -“ She muttered quietly.

His eyes widened, inhaling sharply. She stared into his eyes quietly, patiently waiting. He blinked quickly, tears suddenly rushing to the forefront of his vision before he dropped to his knees in front of her, the most heartbreaking sob tearing free of him as he did so.

Luna closed her eyes before she too was sinking down onto her knees in front of him. She gripped the sides of his face, resting her forehead against his as she simply held him. He was shaking badly and she tried to soothe him, just stroking her thumbs against his cheeks.

“Ho-how can you even-“ He gasped, trying to pull his face away from her. 

“Stop it-“ She breathed, locking gazes with him as she held him fast. “ _Please,_ just- _stop it_ -stop talking,” She pleaded, her own voice breaking.

They stayed like that for a few minutes until Steve and Tony were forced to pull them up from the floor. Wanda trailed along behind them, no one saying a word as they finished their task and headed back to the Quinjet. By the time they were back on board-SHIELD cleanup already underway and their job finished, Bucky felt numb.

He was no longer shaking, but his stare was vacant as he took his seat. The Team barely spoke above a whisper the entire flight back. Luna sat next to Bucky with Steve and Tony sitting across from them and Wanda sitting a couple of seats over with Bruce while Natasha and Clint piloted the plane and all were barely capable of meeting each other’s gazes, let alone holding conversation. 

Steve had his head in his hands, running his fingers through his hair compulsively while Tony sat beside him with his face-plate firmly in place and hiding whatever the fuck he was feeling at the moment. Bucky's hands were gripping his thighs hard, his gaze settled on a spot on the floor in front of him while Luna simply sat with her hands folded in her lap, head tipped back against the headrest with her eyes closed in contemplation.

Her breathing was calm- _even_ -and Bucky envied her. His breathing had started to increase the more he let himself think about what had happened and when he breathed out shakily, he drew her attention. Luna opened her eyes and tipped her head forwards before glancing to him. He was sweating and he looked as if he were about to have a full on panic attack.

Without hesitation she turned in her seat and reached out to him, grasping both of his hands in hers and holding them firmly. He let her, turning slightly to mirror her position. He met her gaze and she held it quietly, squeezing his hands in reassurance. He took a shaky breath and continued to stare back, unable to bring himself to look away.

They stayed like that for nearly the entirety of the flight and when Luna got up to go to the bathroom, she was surprised to find Bucky rising with her. She eyed him curiously. “I'll be right back, James. I just have to use the bathroom,” She reassured.

He nodded and sat back down but the second she was out of sight, he bolted after her. Steve tried to stop him, but he waved him off and the blonde was helpless to do anything to stop him from going. When Luna came out of the bathroom only a minute later, she was surprised to find Bucky sitting at the door waiting for her. She looked down at him when she nearly toppled over him and carefully reached out to him. He met her gaze nervously before he reached out and accepted her outstretched hand. 

“Come on,” She murmured, helping him to his feet.

When they returned to their seats, no one said anything about it and by the time they landed back in New York, tensions were high. They attended debrief and barely said two words and there was little to no input from Bucky and Luna, but Fury didn't pry. They did their jobs and none of the Hydra agents had been killed, despite what Luna had first thought.

When they finally arrived back at the Tower, Luna said good night to the girls, Clint and Bruce before she pulled Bucky along towards the elevators with both Tony and Steve in tow. Once they were safely back inside their apartment, Luna motioned the three men towards the bedroom.

It was nearing on 10pm and they were all feeling the strain of the day. She just wanted to get her lovers into bed and curl up in their arms and maybe sleep for a week. She could only hope. As she ushered the uncomplaining men down the hall, no one said a word and after they were safely inside their bedroom, she shut the door behind her and leaned her back against it, taking a deep, steadying breath.

When she opened her eyes, she found Steve standing by the dresser awkwardly, still garbed in his uniform; though he had dropped his shield and had kicked off his boots. Tony was standing against the windows of their bedroom, hands clasped at the back of his neck and looking uncomfortable as all hell as he stood there in nothing but his flight suit; having ditched the armour the second he’d gotten to the Tower. She swallowed hard when she realized that both Steve and Tony wouldn't meet her gaze.

She turned her attention to Bucky then, who was standing in the middle of the bedroom staring at the floor. He was still wearing his combat gear, weapons strapped all over. She frowned a little and kicked off her boots at the door before she started removing her weapons, setting them down carefully on their side table.

When no one moved to do much else, she took a deep breath and tried to summon her strength as she walked towards Bucky, now only in her pants and a plain black t-shirt. He didn't raise his gaze, simply continued to stare at the floor as she started stripping him of his weapons. 

He didn't complain, didn't offer to help, he merely allowed her to work around him. After she was sure she'd removed them all, she motioned towards his boots. “You going to take those off or should I let you muddy up the bed with them?” She sighed, arching a delicate brow.

Bucky shifted slightly and tentatively met her gaze before he started to kick off his boots. She took a step back to watch him and when he had nudged them aside, she reached for his vest. He didn't resist and instead helped shrug out of it. She held it closely for a moment, just hugging it to her chest as she observed him for a second or two longer before she stepped over to the table where she'd put their weapons. She lay it down over them and turned to come back to face her lover.

Bucky was watching her closely now, _actually,_ they all were. When he made no move to undress himself further, she huffed out a soft breath and reached for his belt buckle. His hands immediately came up and stopped her. “What are you doing?” He said hoarsely. 

She blinked at him in confusion. “You're not getting undressed for bed and it's bedtime. I'm helping,” She told him matter of factly, avoiding his gaze. 

He swallowed hard, his brows pinching up. “H-how can you be so calm?” He whispered. 

She frowned before slowly meeting his gaze. “How should I be?”

He shook his head, not breaking her gaze. “Angry, _disgusted_ -“ He started only to be interrupted by the young woman.

“ _Stop it-_ ” She demanded, her eyes narrowing. 

He swallowed past the lump in his throat. “How can you even _look_ at me, let alone be in the same room with me?” He muttered.

She glared at him. “It's easy-“ She told him earnestly. “Because I love-“

“Stop it!” He snapped angrily, wrenching his hands away from her. “How can you even _say_ that!?” He shouted. “After what I did to you-“ 

“You didn't do _anything_ to me!” She snapped back, her hands clenching into fists at her sides; the whirring of the metal plates incredibly loud in the quiet of the room.

He glared hotly at her, his chest rising and falling a little faster as his breathing increased. “Luna, I was going to _rape you-_ and you-you were going to _let me!_ ” He shouted, anger bubbling up from.

She held his gaze, not wanting to give in to the anger welling up inside of her. “But you didn’t,” She said firmly. 

“I-“ He started, at a loss for a moment. 

“You didn't rape me, James. You came back to yourself. You remembered something and you freed yourself,” She told him sternly. 

“If-if I hadn't come back, I would have hurt you, Luna. I could have killed you,” He nearly whimpered, frustration still clearly evident in his voice.

Her gaze softened a little. “But you did come back and you didn't hurt me.” 

He shook his head quickly, his gaze flickering down to her neck, taking in the sight of the awful bruises on her throat. They’d barely started healing yet. With their versions of the serum, it would take until morning before they cleared up completely.

“What brought you back?” She asked suddenly. 

“It doesn't matter,” He muttered weakly. 

“Of course it matters,” She said firmly, her eyes searching his face for any hint of a clue. 

He glowered at her, as if willing her to understand just by the intensity of his gaze. It didn’t work. “I-I know how much you don't like to be pinned...like that,” He whispered. 

Luna's gaze softened and she tried to reach out to cup his cheek. He jerked away quickly, however. “How can you stand to _touch me?!_ ” He snapped, taking a step back from her.

She parted her lips to speak but then he was shouting again at her. “Why didn't you fight me!? Why didn't you fight back like I asked!?” He cried out sharply, anger returning swiftly to the forefront of his attentions.

She blinked at him, her gaze softening as she breathed, “Because.”

Bucky scoffed, shaking his head in frustration. “That’s not a fucking _reason_ ,” He snapped angrily.

Luna frowned deeply then. “If I had fought back, you-you would have hated yourself even more when you came back to yourself, James. It would have been easier on you if I didn’t fight back,” She told him earnestly.

He swallowed hard, shaking his head in disbelief. “I would rather have had you fight back-“ He muttered. “Would have been easier than dealing with whatever the fuck _this_ is,” He muttered coldly as he gestured between the two of them.

Luna’s eyes widened for a fraction of a second, conveying all the hurt in the world before her entire face shuttered off. Her jaw clenched, the tendons in her neck straining as her eyes practically clouded over. The blankness of her expression was one he recognized all too well as her soldier persona taking over. She had closed herself off from him and his face fell at the coldness she was exuding.

Just as he realized he may have gone too far, she turned on her heel and started towards the door. He opened his mouth to speak-to call her name, to _beg_ her to come back, _anything_ to get her not to leave him-but he couldn’t find his voice.

Luna stopped just short of the door, however, hand outstretched towards the doorknob. “ _No-_ ” She muttered. “You know what? _No-_ “ She breathed.

She turned abruptly and advanced towards Bucky as she threatened him with a metal finger. “You _asshole!_ ” She shouted, all blind rage and deadly fury in her voice, reflected in her eyes.

Her eyes were wild, lips curved in an awful sneer. Her cheeks were flushed, blotches of red spreading down along her neck and across the visible part of her collarbones as she continued to step towards him. Bucky’s eyes widened in shock and he found himself taking a step back from her as she continued to advance on him; but it was too late, she was already on him. 

She laid both hands against his chest and shoved him back, _hard._ He gasped out in surprise and let himself go with her push. He stumbled back a couple of steps, just shy of running into the bed, his breath escaping him as his brows pinched up. “ _Luna-_ “ He tried weakly.

But she just shook her head, glaring at him hotly. “ _Don’t-_ “ She grated. “Don’t you fucking _dare-_ “ She hissed.

Bucky’s eyes widened in shock. In the year and a half he’d known her, she’d not once swore. And here she was having cursed _twice_ in the last thirty-seconds and they were directed at _him_. He swallowed hard, snapping his mouth shut in an instant. She was waving a metal finger at him menacingly and he willed himself not to flinch as she waved it exceptionally close to his face.

“You want me to be angry with you?!” She shouted.

He swallowed hard but didn’t dare say anything nor move an inch. This only seemed to spur her on. “ _Fine_ , James. I’ll show you my anger-” She seethed before moving away from him to pace the room. 

Steve and Tony were watching with twin looks of stunned shock on their faces. Neither dared move a muscle as they watched their lover in all her righteous fury. Bucky swallowed past the lump in his throat as he kept still and watched her.

“I am angry, James Buchanan Barnes,” She breathed, turning her gaze to him as she continued to pace.

Now she was running her metal hands through her hair, tugging roughly at the strands. “But I’m not angry at you for what happened at that base. Not even a little bit,” She told him earnestly.

“I’m angry with the fact that I failed to see that that trigger wasn’t only meant for me, but it was also meant for you. When he used it-I-I almost dropped to my _goddamn knees_ like I was supposed to! Like I’d done so many times before,” She confessed, hurt and a world of pain clearly reflected in her voice.

Bucky’s face pinched up as he watched her nervously. “That trigger, they used it on me all the time. I-it was how they got me to submit, how they managed to _rape_ me-“ She gasped, tears rushing to her eyes.

Bucky shook his head, hoping beyond hope that the plea in his eyes was enough to get her to stop. He couldn’t bear to hear this. “I never thought it would affect you too. I had Wanda remove it from me ages ago, as soon as I remembered the word, I told her. I needed it out of my head,” She gasped wetly, shaking her head in frustration.

Bucky frowned deeply and willed himself not to open his big mouth and upset her further. “But James, I’m not-I’m not angry at you for what happened. I’m pissed at you for _thinking_ that I would be angry with you for what happened down there though, when you know it wasn’t your fault,” She told him sternly.

“But, _Luna-_ “ Bucky said helplessly.

She rounded on him, stopping her pacing as she came to stand in front of him, staring him down. “It wasn’t your fault,” She repeated lowly, her hands clenching into fists at her side. “And yet you want me to be angry with you, to blame you, to push you away because of a trigger that you didn’t know even _existed_ -for something that _did not happen!_ ” She shouted, her anger getting the better of her.

“ _Yes!_ ” Bucky suddenly shouted in response, his cheeks heating.

“Why!?” She snapped back, not missing a beat.

“Because I don’t d-deserve you!” Bucky shouted, his voice breaking at the end as a sort of realization seemed to come over him.

Luna calmed some, her gaze softening only a little as she met and held his gaze. “Why would you think that?” She asked quietly.

Bucky blinked, trying to focus on her, watching as the anger faded from her eyes. “I-“ He started nervously, but had to swallow past the lump in his throat before he could continue. “Because I just don’t,” He whispered.

“That’s not a reason,” Luna murmured.

Bucky huffed out a breath and shook his head in disbelief. “I’ve never deserved you, Luna and I never will. You are too good for me, too good for this world and I-I almost-“ Bucky gasped, his breathing turning shaky as he tried to contain himself.

Luna blinked a couple of times and shook her head slowly. “ _James-_ “ She whispered. “You are the one who is too good for me,” She told him earnestly.

He shook his head, ready to object but she cut him off with a wave of her hand as she took another step towards him. “Whatever reasons you’ve made up in that head of yours as to why you think you don’t deserve me, you’re wrong,” She told him sternly.

Bucky shook his head. “But, Luna-I _just_ -I _almost_ -what if I _had?_ ” He asked nervously. “I was-“ He sucked in a sharp breath. “I was _hard_ when I grabbed you. I saw you and I wanted you. My body reacted to that command and I couldn’t fight it. I-I’m sick, Luna-I-I’m fucked up-“ He gasped, tears stinging his eyes as he ran his metal fingers through his hair.

She frowned at him. “You didn’t, you aren’t sick, James. You saw me, your girlfriend and wanted me. I understand why you were aroused. You’d been conditioned to feel that way upon that command, the same way I was conditioned to submit to them- _to you_ -as soon as it was uttered,” She murmured. 

“You didn’t have a _choice_ ,” She told him with a shake of her head.

His frown deepened and he blinked hard, rubbing his eyes a bit. “What if I hurt you again? I’m _messed_ up, my head, my memories. I could really hurt you, Luna. What if they put other triggers in there that are meant for you? _What if-_ “ He started nervously, his voice rising in pitch again.

Luna shook her head, sighing deeply. “You want me to be angry with you for something neither of us can control, for something we aren’t even sure _exists_ ,” She said with a deep frown.

Bucky’s lips parted as if to speak but he floundered, unable to come up with anything that would make any sense. She shook her head in frustration, huffing out a breath. “Why aren’t you angry with me?” He whispered after a beat.

Luna took a step closer to him, reaching up and pressing her palm flat against his chest, right over his heart. “Because it’s not your fault,” She told him firmly, holding his gaze and conveying all the sincerity she could possibly muster in her voice.

The stuttering breath he released at that, the way his eyes welled up with tears, told her that she’d hit the nail on the head. Her gaze softened, the deep crease between her brows settling as she looked up at her lover. “It’s not your fault,” She repeated, clearer this time, louder too.

She watched as he struggled to keep his composure, his breaths shaky and lashes fluttering as he tried to stop the tears from falling Luna slid her hand up his chest, settling her palm at the base of his throat; just holding him, soothing him as she stepped into his space. The hitching breath that left him was enough to prompt her to slip her hand around to grasp the back of his neck lightly and tug him down so that their foreheads were touching.

“It’s not your fault,” She murmured again, pulling him in closer.

He let her, breathing shakily in the small space between them. Her other hand came up to card through his hair and he gently laid his hands against her sides, unable to stop himself from pulling her in closer. She let him.

“Kiss me, James. I want you to kiss me because you _deserve_ to, because you _want_ to, and because I _need_ you to,” She whispered, brushing her lips gently against his.

He trembled in her grasp and pulled her in closer. “Because I _love_ you.”

She couldn’t help smiling softly as she nodded against him. “I love you,” She whispered back and before she could even utter his name, his lips were pressing against hers tenderly.

The gentle press of lips, the soft slide of tongues and the warmth that spread through them at the tender contact soon wasn’t enough. Their hands gripped at each other a little more desperately and soon Luna was tugging at the hem of his shirt in a rather pathetic attempt to rid him of it.

Bucky couldn’t help huffing out a breath as he broke free of their kiss and tore it off over his head, casting it aside carelessly. They were surprised to hear a soft sound of discomfort and both glanced over to see that Bucky’s shirt had struck Tony’s head and the genius was currently tugging it off with a sheepish look on his face all the while.

Luna’s cheeks heated, realizing that their lovers had witnessed their spat. “I’m so sorry-“ She blurted.

Tony’s brows furrowed and Steve looked to her in confusion. “For what?” The blonde asked curiously.

Luna blinked. “For you having to see that, for seeing me get so _angry-_ for _swearing_ -“ She gasped, her cheeks flushing a deep crimson.

Tony cackled and their collective gazes settled on him. “Oh _darling-_ “ Tony said. “A couple of curse words aren’t exactly going to colour our opinion of you,” He teased gently, smiling warmly.

“Pretty sure our potty mouths are far worse than yours could ever be,” Steve said with a timid smile.

Luna blushed, glancing between the three men. “But I shouted-I _shoved_ you-“ She gasped, looking back to Bucky. “I lost my temper-that was so wrong of me,” She breathed. “I’m so sorry, James,” She apologized.

Bucky blinked in genuine surprise. _“W-what?_ Why on Earth would you be sorry?” He blurted. 

Luna’s brows pinched up and she shook her head. “Because I yelled at you. I lost my temper and swore at you,” She said guiltily.

Bucky shook his head in clear disbelief. “Don’t _ever_ apologize for that again, Luna. I deserved everything you gave me, including those curse words. I am an asshole,” He agreed.

Luna’s face fell, a pout settling across her features. “You-you’re not really an asshole, James,” She told him softly. “I didn’t-I didn’t really mean that,” She whispered, reaching up to rub at her bicep nervously.

Bucky smiled at her sweetly and before he had a chance to console her, Tony was speaking up. “Oh, yes he is, Luna. He’s a big one and he agrees,” The genius smirked.

Luna glanced first to Tony and then back to Bucky. Bucky was looking at her like he wanted to disagree but then seemed to think better of it and let out a sigh. “You know Tony’s right and I sort of already admitted that I’m a pretty big asshole. Guess I can’t take that back,” He told her with a little self-deprecating smile.

Luna frowned and reached out to push the brunette gently. Bucky just chuckled softly and caught her wrists, tugging her in close. She stumbled into his chest and couldn’t help blushing lightly as he held her, his lips coming to rest against her forehead. She smiled softly as she pressed in closer to him.

“I’m still sorry for getting angry with you, James. You didn’t deserve that,” She murmured.

Bucky smiled. “I asked for it, doll. I deserved it and you-you needed to let that shit out.”

Luna’s cheeks heated and she held his gaze, not sure what else to say, when Steve’s soft muttered admonishment of; “ _Language-_ “ reached their ears.

The three brunette’s glanced towards their lover with raised eyebrows. “I say _shit_ and get scolded and yet she calls me an _asshole_ and says _fuck_ and doesn’t even get a stern glare?” Bucky asked in mock incredulity. 

Steve couldn’t help grinning wryly at them. “To be fair, I think you said about half a dozen curse words during that argument. Think you deserve to be reprimanded a little bit,” Steve teased.

Bucky huffed out a breath and rolled his eyes. “Whatever you say, Stevie.”

His lovers chuckled softly for a moment and soon the room descended into quiet once again. Bucky turned his attention back to Luna and gave her a sigh, unsure of what to do or say. She seemed to know, though. “Come on…” She sighed. “Let’s get ready for bed.”

The boys nodded and soon they were all taking turns in the bathroom and getting ready for bed. Luna disappeared into her room to brush her teeth and grab her pyjamas-having only just recently started sleeping in the same room with them-she didn’t have her own clothes in there just yet.

When she came back wearing a simple navy blue sleep shirt and matching boy-shorts, she found her lovers sitting up in bed with t-shirts and sleep pants. She blinked, clearly surprised as she shut the door behind her and approached the bed.

“Uh…what are you guys wearing?” She asked curiously.

In the week that they’d been sharing a bed, they’d only ever maybe slept in briefs…though most nights they were completely naked because they tended to be a little handsy-or, you know-too hot to wear anything else. They’d been getting more and more intimate as of late and the lack of clothing was something she was really starting to enjoy. So this confused her greatly.

She’d been coming to bed every night in a t-shirt and panties or shorts and sometimes she’d ditch the clothes altogether in favour of sleeping pressed up against their naked frames, feeling safe, protected and so, _so_ warm. But this didn’t make any sense.

“Pyjamas?” Tony offered with a shrug.

Luna frowned, glancing between her lovers, taking in their clearly nervous demeanours. “You’re all going to sweat to death if you sleep in that much clothing,” She murmured. “You sure you don’t want to lose a few layers?” She asked gently, eyeing them carefully.

Bucky swallowed hard and chanced a glance towards Steve and Tony who seemed to cringe at the offer. She rolled her eyes at having caught on to their dilemma. “Lose the clothes… _idiots_ ,” She muttered with a shake of her head.

They tried to object but she shot them each a withering look and they relented, not even bothering to pout as they stripped off their shirts and then their pants. They all remained in their briefs, however. “We just didn’t want to make you feel uncomfortable, Luna,” Steve told her gently as he shifted onto his side, drawing Tony in close.

She sighed as she ushered James into the bed next to Tony and climbed in behind him. “Yeah, I know. But you know I run hot, same as you and James. That many clothes would have definitely had me uncomfortable,” She said with a gentle smile.

Steve just gave her a smile of his own and watched as she forced Bucky to lay on his side and face Tony. “You want to be the big spoon tonight?” Bucky asked curiously, glancing over his shoulder at her.

Luna had found herself sandwiched in the middle with Tony most nights and although she didn’t mind it at all, she really just wanted to hold Bucky tight. She smiled and pressed up against his back, tugging the sheets over them.

“Yes, James. I’m always stuck in the middle and wake up with my face smushed into Tony’s armpit. You can take the spot. Oh, and be careful, he’s been drooling a fair bit the last couple of nights,” She teased, winking at her lover.

Tony guffawed, raising his head to try and look at her and give her a proper scowl. She smirked at him and stuck out her tongue, to which he rolled his eyes and settled back into Steve’s warm embrace. Bucky laughed softly and scooted in closer to the genius, kissing his cheek.

“It’s okay, Tony. Your armpits smell lovely and she doesn’t know what she’s giving up with the chance to wake up to your drool running down the back of her neck,” He teased.

Luna and Steve couldn’t help laughing beautifully at that and Tony huffed out an annoyed breath as he punched Bucky in the shoulder a little. “You’re such an ass,” Tony muttered, but cuddled in closer to the brunette all the same.

Bucky smiled fondly. “Yeah, I know.”

It was quiet for a beat, the lights now dimmed down to almost nothing as they tried to relax and settle in. “I love you my Sun, my Star and my Sky,” Luna said softly into the quiet, pressing a kiss to the nape of Bucky’s neck.

“Love you too,” Steve murmured. 

“I love you too, Luna,” Tony whispered.

“ _Love you so much_ , _little Moon_ ,” Bucky breathed in Russian.

Luna sighed and relaxed against him, holding him gently to her. She listened to her lover’s steady breathing for a while and when she was sure both Steve and Tony were asleep, she squeezed Bucky a bit. 

“I’m sorry, Luna…for everything,” He whispered.

Luna nodded, resting her forehead against the back of his neck as she breathed in his scent. “I know, James and I’m so sorry for everything too,” She whispered, letting her eyes drift shut. “I’ll never yell at you again, I swear. I’ll never lose my temper or raise my voice to you again, I swear it,” He told her firmly.

She nodded. “Nor will I,” She whispered, pressing a reassuring kiss to his neck.

They fell asleep together soon after, only the sounds of their steady breathing filling the space between them. 


	6. Six

Sometime during the night, Bucky had slipped out of bed to use the washroom and when he’d returned, Luna had managed to wedge herself up against Tony’s front. He smiled to himself and crawled in next to her, careful not to disturb her as he draped his arm around her waist and held her close.

And so when she awoke in the early hours of the morning, she found her face smushed into Tony’s armpit, his arm holding her in a bit of a headlock. She huffed out a breath, rolling her eyes fondly when she realized he was doing his best impression of an octopus. He was still on his side, but somehow had a leg over her hip while his other arm was flung up over his head.

Very carefully, she tried to pull her head out from his armpit but he made a distressed sound and held her even tighter. She chuckled under her breath and tried to shift again after he settled, only to find that there was really nowhere for her to go. Bucky was pressed up against her back, hand resting over her side and holding her stomach gently. She managed to wedge her hands between her and Tony’s chest and pulled her head out of his _lovely_ armpit and in doing so, shifted her hips.

She immediately froze.

Bucky was _hard_. 

She bit her lower lip in an attempt to stifle the sound she wanted to make and closed her eyes for a moment to collect herself. She couldn’t resist slowly pressing her backside back against him then. The grind felt so amazing and she breathed out shakily at the feeling of him hard and pressing insistently against her. It’d happened a couple times over the course of their sharing a bed together the last few days, but Bucky had always shied away in the mornings.

She’d not pushed him about it, not when the boys didn’t seem too interested in the idea of fooling around in the morning. Which, now that she thought about it, seemed kind of ridiculous. They were always touching and fooling around together, but she’d never been a part of that until recently. 

Well, somewhat. She’d caught them numerous times slipping off to the bedroom to fool around prior to the first night she’d joined them in their bed. And now she wondered if her being here made them slow down or something.

She frowned a little at the thought. Were they trying not to make her feel uncomfortable? Trying not to make her rush into anything with them? She knew they weren’t sex crazy, but they clearly enjoyed being intimate on a very regular basis. So, why weren’t they entertaining the idea of morning intimacy? 

She shook herself of the thoughts, deciding that she’d put an end to that right this minute. She smiled deviously to herself and nuzzled into the crook of Tony’s neck instead, finally managing to get out of his headlock. He still had his arm slung around her, however. She kissed at his neck softly and closed her eyes as she pressed her hips back against Bucky slowly.

The soft exhale from her lover as it moved her hair made her tremble as she waited for a beat and then shifted her hips again. This time, his metal hand flexed against her stomach and she let out a soft breath as she licked and kissed at Tony’s throat. The genius let out a heavy breath, his arm twitching against her shoulder as she continued to kiss and lick at his skin. 

Steve was oblivious to the goings on in the bed and simply continued to breathe evenly into the quiet morning. It wasn’t going to last. Luna couldn’t help pressing her hips back a little more, the hard outline of Bucky’s cock pressing teasingly against her backside. She let out a soft moan as she nipped at Tony’s throat and the genius grunted in response, eyelids fluttering and breathing quickening.

His arm tightened around her shoulder briefly as he came out of sleep and he blinked a few times to clear his vision. Luna could tell he’d awoken and she smiled against his throat before pressing a warm, wet kiss to his skin. He stuttered out a breath and shifted back enough to get a look at her. When their gazes met, she smirked at him and he smiled sheepishly at her. He opened his mouth to speak, but she shook her head gently at him before giving him wink.

He then watched as she deliberately ground her hips back against Bucky and their lover groaned low in his throat, grasping Luna a little tighter as he pressed up against her in his own grind. Tony’s breath left him and Luna couldn’t help the low whimper from escaping her lips then.

“You’re such a tease,” Tony whispered to her and before she could open her mouth to object, Bucky’s voice reached their ears.

“Told you she was,” Bucky murmured, voice heavy with sleep.

Luna laughed lightly, but then Bucky was pulling his hips away from her, distancing himself from her. Her laughter faded, wondering where he was going. But he didn’t leave the bed, merely kept his hips away from her. She blinked in confusion and before she could think better of it-

“What are you doing?” She blurted.

Bucky sighed and pressed a kiss to her hair. “Nothing, doll. I know you don’t need my morning wood keeping you up, go back to sleep, I’m okay.”

Luna frowned, looking to Tony curiously. But even he seemed to be genuinely confused. Tony shrugged and Luna huffed out a breath, rolling her eyes. “Get back here, I happen to _like_ your morning wood keeping me up,” She said with a fond chuckle.

Bucky frowned and shook his head. “You can’t be serious-“ He started, only to be interrupted by Luna twisting in his arms and effectively dislodging Tony’s leg from her hip. 

She met Bucky’s gaze and gave him an incredulous look. “I’m being very serious,” She said firmly, letting her hand trail down the brunette’s chest before teasing at the edge of his briefs. 

Bucky’s eyes widened and he tried to still her hands, pulling his hips away even further. The look of hurt that flashed across her face made him stop, however. “ _Luna-_ “ He said nervously. “You don’t need to do that. I know you must be a bit sensitive after yesterday and I don’t want to do anything or for you to do anything that might upset you,” He said hurriedly, still holding her hand gently in his.

She blinked a couple of times before she forced herself to take a deep breath and then exhale slowly, closing her eyes as she did so. It was at about this time that Steve decided to make his very much awake state known. “Uh, Buck?” He said gently. “If you want to not have a repeat of last night’s argument, I’d shut your mouth right about now.”

And he was probably right. Because now that he was looking at Luna, he could clearly see the splotches of colour across her cheeks and down her throat. She was definitely growing irritated. She took another deep breath before letting it out and opening her eyes to look at him.

“I said I’d never yell at you again, James and I’m not going to. But don’t _test me_ ,” She said lowly and Bucky could do nothing but swallow hard.

“I’m sorry,” He nearly croaked and her gaze immediately softened.

“I know you’re just looking out for me, but I _want_ this. I want _you_ , don’t you want me?” She asked, leaning in closer to him to press a kiss against his lips.

He kissed her back softly, letting his eyes drift shut as she pressed against his front, her hand still caught in his. He let her withdraw it and she settled it over his heart as she deepened the kiss. She licked into his mouth slowly, _teasingly,_ and he let himself get lost in her for just a moment longer; just wanting this, _wanting_ _her_ so damn much.

When she finally did break the kiss-with one last teasing nip to his lower lip-he met her beautiful earnest storm grey eyes and nodded. "Yeah, gorgeous. Of course I want you,” He told her earnestly.

She smiled at him, big dark eyes and curved lips and he felt his heart melt just a touch more. He was incredibly surprised, however, by what she said next. “They've stolen enough of my life, James. I'm tired of them still having a grasp on me. Let me take it back...make love to me. I want the three of you to make love to me,” She murmured, kissing him once again. 

The collective exhales of the three men was loud in the near silence of the room and Luna blinked as Bucky broke free of their kiss to regard her quietly for a beat. Steve and Tony were silent at her back and Luna wondered if she had said or done something wrong this time. Maybe it wasn’t okay for her to ask that sort of thing. 

Her lips parted as if to speak, to apologize or something. _Anything_ to get Bucky to stop looking at her as if she might just suddenly break or disappear. He swallowed hard and shook his head. “You’re _amazing,_ you amaze me, did you know that?” He breathed.

Luna blinked at him, her cheeks heating. “I-um…thank you?” She said uncertainly, watching him curiously.

Bucky laughed and before she had a moment to process what the hell was going on with him, he was wrapping her up in his arms and pulling her over top of him. She nearly yelped in surprise as he sat up with her now straddling his waist and she couldn’t help chuckling as he wrapped his arms tight around her middle and hugged her close.

“ _James-_ “ She said through her light laughter.

Bucky just shook his head, holding her even tighter as he nuzzled against the crook of her neck, nosing along her throat, his lips pressing against the nearly faded bruises. “Luna-you just-you have no _idea_ how badly I want that-how badly I want to make love to you and the fact that you trust me to is just _so_ _goddamn_ _amazing_ ,” He praised, kissing down her throat and along her collarbone.

She trembled as he lavished her with soft kisses and she tipped her head to the side, giving him more room to work. She met Tony and Steve’s beautifully warm smiles and bright eyes staring back at her and she gave them a timid smile. They had moved to sit up as well and Steve had his chin resting on the brunette’s shoulder, just regarding them quietly. “Is that what you want, my sweet girl? You want us to make love to you?” Steve murmured after a moment.

Luna’s breath escaped her as Bucky nipped at the tender spot below her ear and she nodded. “ _Yes-_ “ She gasped and when Bucky’s hands moved to settle on her hips, pulling her against him in a slow grind, she moaned. 

Tony cursed under his breath and pulled himself away from the blonde, moving to kneel behind Luna, gently resting his hands against her biceps as he nuzzled the back of her neck. She closed her eyes, trembling even harder as both Bucky and Tony continued to caress, kiss and nip at her. 

Tony brushed her long hair aside and nuzzled against the back of her neck, inhaling her scent as he started pressing warm kisses to the nape of her neck. Bucky’s hands were kneading her sides gently, no longer grinding up against her, but clearly still thinking about it. She whimpered softly as he lifted the hem of her shirt and ran his bionic hand up against her abs in a teasing caress.

Her muscles tensed and fluttered beneath his touch and she shuddered as he pulled back to look into her eyes, his pupils already consuming so much of his grey-blue depths. She blinked at him, a slow teasing smile tugging at her lips and he couldn’t help returning it.

She pried her gaze away from the brunette to look towards Steve who had moved closer to them, watching his lovers quietly. She bit her lower lip gently as she met his gaze and then she was reaching out towards him. He came closer and she wrapped her hand around the back of his neck, tugging him in so that she could kiss him.

She wasn’t prepared for the heat of his kiss, however. He kissed her as if she were the only thing keeping him alive, as if her lips would somehow bring him salvation. She whimpered against him, lips parting and he continued to steal her breath away as he licked into her mouth eagerly, tasting her, consuming her.

She gave in to his demanding mouth and let herself be claimed by this incredible man as her lovers continued to caress her sides, her stomach, her arms. Tony was pressing kisses against the side of her neck, while Bucky was rucking up her t-shirt and caressing every bit of skin he revealed. 

She was trembling in their grasp and for a brief, hysterical moment, she wondered if she could handle this. If she could in fact give herself over to the three of them and just _feel_. She gasped out when Steve finally broke their kiss and she realized she had wound her hands into his hair and was holding on for dear life. 

He didn’t seem to mind. 

She quickly loosened her grip and he gave her a timid smile. “Too much?” He asked. 

She quickly shook her head. “N-no,” She stuttered, blushing deeply as she blinked a couple of times in an attempt to regain some of her focus.

He smiled at her lovingly and reached up to brush a stray lock of her hair behind her ear. Tony’s lips had ceased their teasing of her neck, but Bucky was still caressing her sides soothingly. “Luna,” The blonde whispered, meeting her gaze. “You have to tell us if you want us to stop, if you don’t like something or aren’t comfortable,” He told her sternly.

She swallowed hard, nodding jerkily. “I mean it,” He said carefully. “You tell us to stop and we’ll stop. Okay?”

Luna nodded, her hands moving to caress his cheeks. He closed his eyes briefly as he leaned into her caress and she smiled, pressing her thumb against his lips. He kissed the cool metal gently before opening his eyes to gaze upon her once again. He smiled. “We love you so much, Luna,” He breathed, leaning in to press a tender kiss to her temple. 

She couldn’t help smiling back at him. “And I love the three of you more than you’ll ever know,“ She murmured.

They stay like that a moment, all soothing caresses and soft kisses, but then Tony seemed to get impatient about not getting kisses too because of his position. Luna chuckled softly as she pulled herself free of the brunettes and turned to lay down between Steve and Bucky, drawing Tony over top of her as she did so. 

The genius couldn’t help showing his surprise as she braced her feet against the mattress, drawing him in between her legs. He was forced to brace his hands on either side of her head as he leaned down over top of her and tried hard not to let too much of his weight press down on her. But apparently she wasn’t as concerned as he was about it.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and arched up beneath him as she captured his lips in a searing kiss that left him breathless and gasping for air by the time they parted. He rest his forehead against hers as he tried to reign himself in and she smiled wonderfully up at him.

“You know I trust you, Tony. I’d probably even let you sleep on top of me and use me as a pillow if you really wanted to,” She admitted with a lopsided smile.

Tony’s breath left him as he gazed down at her adoringly. He actually thought he might cry if he thought too hard about how much trust that required on her behalf to place in him. He swallowed hard and gave her an unsteady smile and instead blurted, “I love you.”

She really smiled up at him then, her nose scrunching up adorably as she held him even closer and leaned up to nuzzle at his neck. “I love you too, Tony,” She whispered and then after a moment, she lifted her hips to press insistently against him. “You should be naked,” She murmured against his ear, letting one of her hands trail down to the waistband of his briefs. 

He stuttered out a breath and nodded, blinking rapidly as he shifted back, only to have Steve settle his warm calloused hands against his hips to steady him. “Let me,” He said softly, tugging down the brunette’s briefs a bit. 

Tony couldn’t help huffing as he was helped out of his underwear and soon he was naked and pressed between Luna’s legs. She still wore her t-shirt and boy shorts, but her shirt had been rucked up far enough that he could see most of her stomach. He smiled down at her and shifted to sit back on his heels between her spread legs as he ran his hands down her sides.

“Think you should be naked too, darling,” He murmured, pushing up her shirt even farther.

She shivered as his fingertips ghosted against the underside of her breasts and she nodded, arching her back gloriously as she reached for the hem of her shirt and pulled it off quickly. Tony groaned under his breath as she was bared to him and he shook his head in disbelief as he leaned down over her to steal her lips in a kiss.

She chuckled lightly against his lips at his enthusiasm, but her laughter ceased as his hands skimmed up her sides and gently cupped her breasts, teasing at her nipples tenderly. She whimpered and shifted against him and soon his hands were leaving her breasts in favour of helping her divest herself of her shorts. 

As he broke their kiss, he then pulled back to slip them down her legs, helping pull her feet free of them before she returned her feet back to the mattress on either side of the genius. Tony just sat there for a moment staring down at her gloriously naked and spread out for them, for _him_. He swallowed hard and shook his head.

“How’d we get so lucky?” He asked in a breathless whisper, but then Luna was curling a hand around the back of his neck and drawing him in close.

He was surprised when she hooked her ankle around the back of his thigh and pulled him flush against her. He gasped out as he held himself up on either side of her and blinked down at her in surprise. “I think you mean, how did _I_ get so lucky,” She said with a genuine smile as she gazed lovingly up into his deep brown eyes.

Tony smiled warmly at her and nuzzled his nose against hers. When she shifted her hips, however, everything sort of came to a screeching halt. His eyes widened and he stuttered out some words that may have been English, maybe not. He wasn’t really sure. All he knew was in that moment, his cock-which had become painfully hard sometime in the last couple of minutes-was now settled against her bared thigh with nothing between them to speak of.

“ _Luna_ -y-you can’t possibly want _me_ to make love to you _first?_ ” He squeaked.

And _oh yes_ , it was a squeak. A very manly one if you ever questioned Tony about it.

She smiled beautifully up at him, her eyes practically twinkling in the dimly lit bedroom. “One of you has to be first,” She said gently, her cheeks flushed and smile only a bit teasing.

Tony groaned and glanced first towards Bucky and then towards Steve who had also somehow gotten naked in the last couple of minutes and were definitely at the ready. “But-“ Tony breathed, unsure.

Luna smiled and caressed the back of his neck reassuringly. “I thought you might like to have this first because of what happened with James last week. You were pouting something awful when you found out I’d seduced him first,” She said with a teasing smirk.

Tony guffawed and Steve and Bucky grinned at her, both attempting to stifle their stupid adorable smiles by turning their faces into their shoulders. Tony noticed, of course he noticed. He scowled at them adorably before focusing his attention back on the woman in his arms.

“But-“ He started, a little pout starting to form on his lips.

But Luna was already playfully pouting. “Don’t you want to make love to me, Tony? Don’t you want to be my first?” She whispered, giving him the biggest puppy dog eyes she could manage.

Tony caved, his heart practically exploding with warmth. “Of _course_ I do, Luna,” He told her earnestly, reaching up to caress her hair. “I want to make love to you beneath the Sun, beneath the Moon and the Stars in the Sky. I want to make love to you day and night for the rest of my life, if you’ll have me,” He confessed, still nuzzling his nose against hers.

Luna blinked beautiful big doe eyes up at him as she nodded, her hands carding through his hair soothingly. “ _Yes, Tony_. Yes to everything-I want this-I want _you,_ ” She gasped, arching beneath him to press herself against him fully as she captured his lips in a needy kiss.

He moaned deep in his throat as he kissed her back hungrily, his hands skimming down her sides as he leaned back on his knees, just wanting to kiss and lick and touch every part of her he could reach. He broke their kiss to do so and she whimpered as he started to kiss down the middle of her chest before trailing off course to lavish one of her nipples with attention.

She whimpered, trying to relax back against the pillows as his tongue danced around her hardening nipple, teasing her playfully as his hands moved lower. He caressed her sides gently as his lips and tongue continued to tease her nipple and soon his right hand was slipping down between her legs, his thumb teasing between her folds.

She inhaled sharply and he let go of her nipple as he gazed up at her and started to slowly tease his thumb against her clit. She whimpered softly and he smiled, pressing a kiss against her neck as he leaned a little more over her, bracing his free hand against the bed beside her. Her hands were still wound in his hair, just holding on as he started teasing her in earnest.

He trailed his thumb lower and was delighted to find that she was already so wet for him. He groaned as he shifted his hand, dragging his middle finger up through the wetness before slipping it farther down to circle her entrance. “ _Tony-_ “ She gasped and the genius met her gaze, giving her a reassuring smile.

“I’ve got you, darling,” He reassured, leaning in to kiss her deeply.

As soon as their lips met, he pressed his finger firmly against her opening and revelled at the beautiful hitching moan she gave. He swallowed it down eagerly and started to slowly tease her open as he deepened the kiss. It wasn’t long before she was writhing and gasping for breath, breaking their kiss and crying out softly as his thumb started teasing at her clit, his finger still thrusting into her slowly.

“D-don’t make me come yet-“ She managed to choke out, her hips leaving the bed momentarily as he continued to tease her.

Tony groaned softly. “Why not?” He breathed, his eyes searching hers.

She gasped out sharply, her hands leaving his hair in favour of wrapping loosely around his neck as she drew him over her. “Because I don’t want to come until you’re inside me,” She breathed against his ear.

The groan that left the genius at that was practically pornographic and he buried his face against the crook of her neck as he nodded, slowly withdrawing his hand from between her legs. She whimpered at the sudden loss, but then inhaled sharply when she felt him shifting his hips closer to her.

“ _Luna-_ you- you can’t just _say_ things like that,” Tony nearly wheezed, shaking his head as he huffed out a breath.

Luna would have chuckled, but she was far too worked up to do anything other than moan as he positioned himself better, grasping the base of his cock firmly for a beat. “Do you want me to use a condom?” Came Tony’s timid whisper.

She blinked, drawing back from him a bit to better look at him. He looked shy and nervous and she smiled timidly up at him as she shook her head. “No, just like this.”

He met her gaze then and smiled before kissing her chastely. Well, he tried to be chaste. She stole the reigns and kissed him deeply, slipping her tongue past his parted lips and while she was clearly trying to distract herself with the kiss, Tony lifted her hips and slowly guided his cock to rest against her entrance.

She whimpered against his lips and only tried to deepen the kiss, her arms tightening around his neck as he slowly pressed inside. Her breath left her then, her body trembling hard as he slowly pressed inside of her gloriously tight heat. Tony’s breathing quickly turned ragged and strained as he let his hips continue forwards until he was sheathed completely inside of her.

The absolutely wonderful punched out sound she made beneath him, made even his knees tremble as she broke their kiss. He rest his forehead against hers and tried to meet her gaze, but her eyes were closed and her face was a mixture of emotions that he couldn’t even begin to decipher. He swallowed hard and blinked a couple of times as he caressed her hip, his other hand braced against the mattress by her head.

“ _L-Luna_ -check in with me-“ He gasped, his voice sounding so incredibly wrecked already and he hadn’t even started _moving_ yet.

She whimpered brokenly, now clutching at his shoulders, but when she made no attempt to speak, he started kissing her nose and across her cheeks and along her jaw. Her body seemed to relax some as he continued and he tried to talk to her, to get her to speak or at the very least, open her eyes.

“Luna, _my Moon_. C’mon, check in with me. Are you okay?” He asked softly, still kissing at her jaw and down her neck.

She nodded and he took a deep breath, but then she opened her eyes and actually _looked_ at him and his lungs emptied as if they’d been squeezed. His chest suddenly felt too hot-too tight-and he struggled to breathe for a moment. Her eyes were so open and earnest, her face conveying nothing but love and pure adoration for him and he didn’t know how to handle it.

She smiled up at him nervously. “I’m okay,” She whispered timidly, her voice raw and filled with so much emotion. “Better than okay,” She breathed.

Tony nodded stupidly and pressed a kiss to her lips. “Yeah…me too,” Was all he could manage.

Her arms shifted around his neck then, one of her hands sliding up into his hair. She leaned into his touch and she smiled up at him. “You can move, Tony. You feel amazing already, just…go slow,” She asked shakily.

Tony nodded and kissed her again and she let her eyes drift shut as her lips parted, giving herself over to him completely. The first slow drag of his cock as he pulled his hips back made her tense up, but when he thrust forwards back inside of her, she whimpered against his lips.

She’d never felt like this before. Never thought it could ever feel _anything_ like this. She had expected pain, not to enjoy it or something, perhaps. But this was so much, so much more than she ever expected, ever dreamed. She whimpered almost continuously, soft moans escaping her as he continued to slowly pump his hips, thrusting into her slow, but deep, over and over and _over_ again.

She never wanted this to end. She’d never felt like this; so full, so stretched open and bared, so loved and cared for. Tony was now braced on his forearms on either side of her head, her legs wrapped tightly around his hips, ankles crossed at his back. She held onto him tightly and he buried his hands in her hair as he kissed her so deeply, so passionately. 

She knew that Steve and Bucky were by their side, just watching, listening to them make love and she marvelled at the thought of having each of them inside of her in turn. She wanted to know what they all felt like. Surely it would feel different with each of them, but for once, she wasn’t frightened or nervous about that. They’d take care of her, they’d look after her and protect her and make her feel good. She knew that.

On a whim, she raised her hips to meet his next thrust and he groaned as his hips stuttered forwards sharper than he’d meant to on his next thrust. She cried out, back arching wonderfully as she started meeting each of his thrusts. 

Tony was breathing hard, a sheen of sweat coating not just him, but her as well. He struggled to keep himself in check, not wanting to go too hard or too fast. He wanted her to enjoy this, he wanted to drag it out until she was begging for him to make her come. He bit down on his lower lip as he pulled his hips back a ways from her to better see her face. 

One of her hands left its post at the back of his neck and reached up above her head to press against the headboard and he couldn’t help thrusting forwards harder at the gorgeous picture she painted; head thrown back, lips parted, eyes closed as she was consumed by her pleasure. 

But then she was licking her lips, gasping out as she unlocked her ankles from behind his back and shifted her hips. Her thighs were now gripping his sides firmly as she rolled up against him, meeting each of his thrusts eagerly. He was left feeling breathless as he gazed down upon her, brow creased in concentration as he tried to hold himself back-that is-until she opened her eyes.

She bit down on her lower lip teasingly as she looked up at him through her lashes and inclined her head towards him. “You can go harder,” She whispered breathily and Tony groaned, stifling the awful words he wanted to spout; this clearly wasn’t the time for dirty talk.

She knew he’d been holding back, but she wanted more and he was being uncharacteristically quiet. She hoped to change that soon enough. When he made no move to thrust into her harder, however, she took matters into her own hands and tugged lightly at the back of his neck as she rolled her hips again, bringing his lips to hers. She brushed her lips against his teasingly. 

“Come on, Tony. _Harder_ ,” She demanded lowly.

“ _Jesus Christ_ -“ Tony finally breathed, his hips snapping forwards far harder than he’d meant to.

Luna cried out delightfully, back bowing as she braced herself against the headboard, rolling her hips back against him eagerly. She gasped out as he kept it up, her hitching breaths and moans filling the room as he thrust into her just that much harder now and faster too. 

She mewled loudly and tossed her head back. “I-I was wondering how long it’d take you to start cursing,” She tried to tease, but her voice came out too breathless and her words interspersed with lovely little moans.

Tony couldn’t help the laugh from bubbling up from within his chest. She smiled up at him wonderfully and he shook his head in disbelief as he propped himself up a bit more before he hiked her right leg up and tipped it back. She nearly keened, her eyelashes fluttering as he raised her leg and just held it up, almost straight up, changing the angle spectacularly if she had anything to say about it.

Her breathing had already been shot to hell, but now she couldn’t stop gasping and moaning as she let him hold her like that and continued to thrust into her. “Fuck-you just-you have _no idea_ how incredible you feel, Luna. You’re just _so tight…_ and hot-I- _fuck-_ I love you so _goddamn_ much,” He breathed and she whimpered pitifully as he thrust into her sharper than before.

“ _Tony,”_ She gasped, the hand that had been holding the back of his neck now moving to rest against his chest, right over his heart.

Her cheeks were stained crimson, the flush spreading down her neck and settling across her collarbones. He thought she looked beautiful and he realized he never wanted to let this go, never wanted to let her go. He loved her so damn much and he would do anything for her, anything to make her happy for as long as he lived.

His chest ached something fierce at the realization and he swallowed down the embarrassing moan he wanted to make as he felt the telltale sign of his orgasm approaching, far too quickly. He needed to make her come, make her come with him. He lowered her leg and she resumed gripping his sides with her thighs as she rolled her hips to meet each of his thrusts, but then he hastily licked his thumb before he started to rub at her clit.

The noise that escaped her at the first stroke against her clit was so incredibly needy, that he was surprised he didn’t go off right then. He grunted with the effort to hold back as she rocked her hips faster against him. “ _Please-_ “ She gasped. “Oh God, _Tony!_ ” She cried, back arching and her entire body tensing.

“Come for me, Luna,” He demanded, thrusting into her hard and fast, rhythm faltering as he neared the edge.

She whimpered loudly, her fingers digging into his pec as her orgasm started to consume her. He watched as she closed her eyes, her face conveying nothing but the utmost pleasure as she started to come undone before him; her free hand bracing itself against the headboard. He groaned loudly as he felt her walls clutch at him rhythmically and he cursed under his breath before he captured her lips in a desperately needy kiss.

She returned the kiss with just as much desperation and he moaned against her lips as his hips stuttered, losing his rhythm entirely as he was pushed over the edge. His body tensed and he thrust into her once more before grinding against her slowly as he spilled inside of her. She gasped out as he withdrew his hand from between her legs and their kiss broke, both panting harshly into the little space between them as he gave a couple more weak thrusts, drawing it out.

She reached up and tangled both of her hands in his hair, holding him close to her as he shifted to gather her up in his arms. She clutched at him weakly, her thighs still holding onto him for dear life and he didn’t seem to mind one bit. She kissed him again and he huffed out a breath against her as he tried to kiss her back, but he felt uncoordinated and just so damn _good_ and he really didn’t think she minded the sloppiness at the moment, however.

Her grip slowly loosened on his hair and she moved to caress his flushed cheeks. He smiled at her when her thumbs caressed the edges of his lips; a lovely happy, sated smile. “Please tell me that was as good for you as it was for me,” He chuckled breathlessly.

Luna laughed and nodded, pressing a chaste kiss to his lips. “Yes, Tony. It was incredible. You’re so amazing. I love you, I love you, I love you,” She breathed and _oh boy_ , she sounded so in _awe-_

“That can’t be good for his ego, doll,” Bucky drawled from beside them, his voice heavy with arousal and obvious adoration for his lovers.

Luna turned her head to look at him, her cheeks heating adorably. Meanwhile, Tony just scoffed and nuzzled into her neck. “Oh shut it, you’re just jealous,” He murmured into the crook of her neck, breathing in deep.

Luna chuckled softly and Bucky shrugged and gave her a wink. But then Tony was moving, lifting himself up onto his hands a bit more and starting to draw his hips back. Luna whimpered, shaking her head as she tried to keep him there. She suddenly realized that she didn’t want him to pull out of her, she didn’t want to feel empty. She felt _whole_ being connected with him like this and the panic that started to settle in as he continued to try and scoot back had her grasping at his sides with her thighs in nothing short of a vice grip.

“Hey, _hey,_ Luna. What’s the matter?” Tony asked, stopping his movements as he reached up to caress her heated cheeks.

She blinked rapidly, trying to clear her vision of the sudden tears. “I-I just-“ She started haltingly, shaking her head, feeling very unsure of how to phrase it.

She felt the bed dip beside her and then Steve’s gorgeously concerned gaze was settling on her. She stared helplessly up at him for a moment, until he asked her what was wrong. Her body relaxed almost instantly and she shook her head. “I don’t want Tony to leave me,” She whispered, nothing short of the world’s saddest puppy-dog eyes trained on him.

Tony’s eyes widened. “What?” He asked in surprise. “I’m not going to leave you, Luna,” He rushed to reassure.

She shook her head and looked back at him, meeting his worried stare. “No-I-I just-I just don’t want you to not be inside me,” She whispered nervously.

He blinked down at her in slight confusion. “Hey, no it’s okay, Luna. That’s okay,” He said, not really knowing what else to say to her.

Bucky seemed to understand what she was feeling all at once, however, and he glanced towards Steve nervously. The blonde was already looking at him with a sad sort of understanding in his eyes though and Bucky knew that he got it.

“I just don’t want to feel empty again,” She confessed, her eyes drifting shut as she let her hands slip from his hair to settle against his biceps.

“ _Luna,_ ” Bucky murmured.

Tony frowned a little, not quite understanding. He had softened considerably inside of her since his orgasm and as he shifted his hips just a bit, his cock slipped from her body. She whimpered, not quite managing to stifle the sound in time and turned her head away, drawing her legs up as much as Tony’s position would allow her to. She tried to close her legs, but couldn’t with him still kneeling between her knees like he was.

He tried to soothe her, running his hands up along her sides, but then Bucky was scooting closer and caressing her cheek with his bionic hand. “Sweetheart,” He murmured, placing a tender kiss against her kiss-red lips. “I know what you’re going through right now and it’s okay. Tony’s not going anywhere, we’re right here with you and we’re not going anywhere. You’re not empty, Luna,” He reassured, nuzzling his nose against hers.

She trembled, opening her eyes to look at him. He smiled at her reassuringly and when she reached out to him, he reached out to her, drawing her up into his arms. Tony moved enough to let her up and she was quickly drawn into Bucky’s lap. She straddled his hips and she trembled hard as she started to feel Tony’s release dripping from her. 

Her breath left her as she gripped the back of Bucky’s head, just holding him against her throat and he started pressing kisses along her sensitive skin. “You’re okay, sweetheart. We’ve got you,” He whispered, still kissing and laving at her throat.

She nodded and tipped her head back. “I’m okay,” She repeated and he smiled against her heated skin.

“There you go,” He whispered, his hands soothing up her sides as she started to relax. 

She calmed enough that he chanced pulling back to look at her and he gave her a timid smile. “You want to take a break, love? We don’t have to-” He started, only to be interrupted by his lover.

Luna blinked at him and shook her head and Bucky’s brows raised a tad higher. “Are you sure?” He asked carefully.

She smiled at him shyly and nodded. “I’m very sure, James,” She murmured, leaning in to steal his lips in a kiss.

He couldn’t help it, he closed his eyes and kissed her back slowly, _deeply_ ; licking into her warmth and tasting her. His hands held her hips steady as he deepened the kiss and he groaned low in his throat as he felt her hands slipping up into his hair, only to tangle there almost roughly in his long locks. She moaned against his lips and unable to help herself, shifted her hips against him as she felt more of Tony’s come slipping down her legs.

She whimpered and broke their kiss. “I want to feel you inside of me, James. I need you-I _want_ you-“ She confessed, pressing chaste kisses to first his lips and then along his stubbled jaw. 

Bucky pushed out a rough breath and nodded, still holding her carefully. He pulled her down against him a little and groaned loudly as his cock slid against the wetness between her legs. She inhaled sharply and unable to help herself, rocked her hips against him, a whimper getting caught in her throat as she clung to him. 

“ _Please, James,_ ” She begged, nipping at his lower lip.

“Okay, okay, love. _Yeah,_ I-I need you just as bad,” He told her earnestly, a breathy groan escaping him.

She trembled at the admission, but then he surprised her when he shifted beneath her so that he was laying back against the bed, pulling her along over top of him. She was still straddling his hips as he laid back and she was forced to brace her hands against his chest to keep herself upright. He smiled up at her and she leaned over him, resting on her forearms as she kissed at his lips. “What are you-“ She started to whisper, but cut herself off when she felt his hand slipping down between them, guiding his cock towards her.

“Just like this,” He told her gently, his free hand moving to help her get more comfortable.

She blinked in surprise, a shiver wracking through her, not having realized that this was even a possibility. She raised herself up, her hands now splayed wide against his pecs as she nodded. He smiled at her warmly and watched as she bit her lower lip nervously before he pressed the head of his cock against her folds.

Her breath hitched and he tried to keep his own breathing steady as he teased her, dragging the head of his cock through the wetness that was both her and Tony’s release. He couldn’t help groaning at that and he tried hard to collect himself as he braced his feet against the mattress and slowly started to sheath himself inside of her.

Luna’s brows furrowed as she pushed out this wonderful breathy sound and Bucky licked his lips as he continued to watch her, still pressing into her incredibly tight heat. She let out a soft whimper and when he was sheathed almost half way inside of her, he let both of his hands settle on her hips to guide her the rest of the way.

Her hands clutched at his chest, metal fingers digging into him roughly, but he really didn’t care. Her touch grounded him and he only hoped his did the same for her. He could feel her legs shaking against his sides and he tried to soothe her by running his hands up along her, gently caressing her heated skin. 

She was shaking so hard and when she realized how hard she was gripping at his chest, she quickly let go, gasping. “ _James-_ “ She breathed, her cheeks flushed and chest practically heaving as she tried to calm her breathing.

Bucky looked up at her, eyes wide and brows slightly pinched as he tried to focus on her. “You’re so beautiful, Luna. _God,_ you feel so good, so perfect,” He breathed, licking his lips and biting down on his lower lip hard as he tried to stifle the absolutely filthy moan he wanted to voice as her insides seemed to clench around him.

She trembled even harder as she tried to breathe evenly, her hands skimming down along his abs, watching as his muscles tensed and fluttered. She whimpered as his hands, both metal and flesh alike, started caressing up along her ribs and over her breasts, his thumbs teasing her nipples lightly. She couldn’t help the breathy moan that escaped her when he pinched her nipple with his flesh and blood hand a little rougher.

She unintentionally shifted her hips and the matching groans that pushed from their lips had both Steve and Tony inhaling shakily from beside them. Luna and Bucky were too preoccupied with one another to spare them a glance, however.

Luna moaned as Bucky hands came to grasp her hips and he gazed up at her lovingly. “H-how do I-“ She started to ask, but found herself feeling embarrassed and way out of her depth with this.

But Bucky seemed to realize what she meant and his gaze softened as he gave her a warm smile. “Just rock your hips a little, go slow and see how it feels for you,” He urged, licking his lips as his thumbs started stroking against the v of her hips.

She swallowed hard and braced her hands against his chest as she tried rocking her hips. Bucky’s breath left him as she did so and the heavy exhale from Luna made him bite down on his now kiss-bitten lower lip, brows pinching up as he stared up at her in awe. She tried to rock her hips a bit more and soon he was helping to guide her with his hands against her sides, trying not to be too insistent in his motions.

She wasn’t raising and lowering herself just yet, just moving her hips in slow, teasing circles that had them both moaning and gasping for breath. Luna leaned down over him to capture his lips in a kiss and he eagerly responded, licking into her mouth slowly as she continued to move her hips against him.

She was so hot inside, so slick and it felt as if her body was clutching at him desperately. He loved being buried inside Tony and Steve, but this, this was different. Luna was different and _boy_ , was that ever an understatement. He’d been with women before, way back when, but Luna? Luna was absolute _heaven_ and he never wanted to forget this.

He groaned loudly into her mouth as she managed to draw his tongue between her lips and suck on it teasingly. He gripped her hips harder and thrust up into her in response and her sharp cry of surprise against his lips was so wonderful., But she was then breaking their kiss, gasping and moaning loudly.

“ _James,_ James! _Please!_ ” She begged, grinding down onto him that much harder.

He grunted and then suddenly he was surging up with her now sitting in his lap as he wrapped an arm around the back of her shoulder. He grasped the back of her neck with his metal hand and held her there easily, his flesh and blood hand gripping her hip hard as he thrust up into her sharply.

She cried out, her eyes closing and lips parting as she let her head fall back, breathy gasps and broken moans spilling from her kiss-bitten lips as her hands came up to claw at his chest. He grunted at the sting, knowing there would be bruises and he _wanted,_ wanted so damn much. He swore harshly under his breath, loving the wonderful way her body was clutching and writhing against his own. 

“ _Luna-“_ He breathed, his lips finding hers once again

He claimed them, his tongue slipping into her warmth as he braced his feet against the bed and tried to thrust up into her harder and faster than before. Her knees were still planted on either side of him and he found himself pulling her back down with him as he laid back. She practically plastered herself to his front as he gripped her sides with both hands before he thrust up into her harder.

She whimpered brokenly against his lips, breaking their kiss and moving to sit up over him again. He clutched at her tightly and she trembled in his grasp as she tried to raise and lower herself onto him. Bucky’s brows furrowed in concentration at the absolutely maddening image she presented then.

Her hands were splayed, braced wide against his abs, the silvery metal shining in the dim light of their bedroom and the moonlight coming in through the windows. She was gazing down at him in wonder, eyes heavy, lips parted and soft moans filling the space between them. She was shaking- _trembling_ -in his grasp and he licked his lips as he continued to try and shift his hips to meet her on her every downward motion.

He reached up, releasing his no doubt painful grip on her side with his metal hand, to cup the side of her neck, his metal thumb gently caressing the pulse-beat. She gazed down at him lovingly as she started to really move her hips in earnest. She was now rocking and raising and lowering her hips upon him, taking his cock in as deep as she could and just _grinding_ against him in such a way that had him cursing and bucking his hips as he neared that glorious edge.

She was clearly chasing her own orgasm though, whimpering and crying out softly whenever something felt particularly good. Bucky never wanted her to stop. He wanted her to use him for her pleasure, he wanted her to take and take and he’d happily give her everything she ever wanted, needed or asked for. 

“I love you,” He suddenly gasped.

Luna trembled even harder, one of her hands moving up to caress the spot over his heart as his hand moved from its place against her neck to cup her cheek. She turned into the caress and kissed the metal of his palm, breathing harshly against him. 

“And I love you,” She breathed, her hips never ceasing their movement.

It wasn’t long before Bucky could feel his orgasm building at the base of his spine. He grunted and tensed, biting down on his lower lip as he ground up into her. “Make me come, Luna. I want to come for you, inside of you,” He said on a breathy exhale.

She whimpered desperately, grinding her hips down onto him faster, harder. He groaned, both hands returning to grasp her sides as he helped guide her as she continued to ride him. He could tell she was getting close to the edge herself when her movements became a little more frantic, her breathing a little more stuttered, her grip on him a little more desperate.

He swore under his breath as he watched her, but then Steve surprised them both when he moved behind her suddenly, one of his strong calloused hands settling over top of Bucky’s metal one against her hip; while his other reached around to tease at her clit.

She cried out sharply in surprise, her hips jerking forwards unexpectedly as he started teasing her relentlessly. She whimpered brokenly, tossing her head back against the blonde’s shoulder as he pressed up against her back, having moved to kneel behind her. His lips pressed against her temple and he breathed shakily against her heated skin.

“I’m sorry, I couldn’t just watch any longer. You don’t know what you do to me,” He confessed in a low growl.

Luna cried out sharply as her hips bucked forwards of their own accord, Steve’s index finger slipping against her clit over and over again at a maddening pace. Bucky was cursing in both a mixture of English and Russian and she moaned as she looked down at him. He met her gaze, brows pinched in concentration, lips parted and beautiful punched out groans escaping him.

“Come for me, James,” She demanded lowly, lowering herself back onto him hard and fast, sheathing his cock as deep as she could possibly take him before clenching down around him hard.

He grunted in surprise, his hips jerking at the overwhelming tightness of her body surrounding him. He clutched at her hips as he finally let go, tossing his head back and nearly howling in pleasure as his orgasm tore through him; white hot blinding pleasure rushing through his every nerve ending. 

Luna gasped out, her own hips stuttering against him as she felt him pulsing inside of her. He held her hips tightly as he stilled and she was powerless to fight against her own orgasm as Steve continued his assault on her clit. She came hard, Bucky’s name falling from her lips in a near cry as she ground down against him, her hips finally stilling after it became too much for her to bear.

Steve’s hand slowly pulled away from between her legs and she leaned down farther over Bucky to capture his lips in an uncoordinated kiss. She could feel both of Steve’s hands and Bucky’s caressing up along her sides, over her back and hips, just soothing her. Steve had backed off slightly, wanting to give them a moment to collect themselves, but clearly even his patience, his need for this incredible woman, was at its limit.

He forced himself to keep still, only his hands moving to soothe her, running up along her back as he watched them share lazy kisses as they came down from their highs. Luna draped herself over Bucky, nuzzling into the crook of his neck and the brunette smiled against her hair as he caressed the back of her head. 

She turned her head then and caught Tony watching them with a beautifully dopey smile on his face. He was curled up on his side with nearly all of the blankets and sheets tangled up around him and she couldn’t help smiling at him fondly. But then he was inclining his head to somewhere behind her and she remembered that Steve had been at her back only moments ago.

She moved to sit up and when she glanced back at the blonde, she found him looking at her with such an intense gaze that she found her cheeks heating. He smiled at her, slow and sweet and she struggled against the shiver that wanted to run through her at the way his eyes seemed to be swallowed up in darkness. 

Bucky’s hands drew her attention then and she looked back down at him only to find him smiling warmly up at her as he reached up to brush some of her hair back behind her ear. “You’re amazing, you know that, doll?” He told her softly.

She smiled down at him and shook her head. “Not as amazing as you.”

He shook his head, moving to sit up properly, still holding her in his lap. But then she felt the bed shift and Steve was soon pressing up against her back, his hot breath ghosting against the side of her neck. She smiled, her cheeks heating as she bit down on her lower lip. She held Bucky’s gaze as she did so and the brunette couldn’t help the adoring look he gave her. “I think Daddy would like a moment with his best girl,” Bucky murmured.

Steve exhaled loudly as he buried his face in her hair and she couldn’t help closing her eyes for a moment. “I-I don’t want to pressure you, Luna. I just- _oh God_ -I want to know what it feels like to be inside you,” Steve confessed, his resolve clearly breaking as he nosed against her ear, his hips pressing forward insistently against her.

She inhaled deeply, feeling his cock hard and dripping against her lower back. She whimpered and nodded, grasping at Bucky’s shoulders as she pressed back against him, Bucky’s still half hard cock shifting inside of her. 

He groaned at the stimulation and she huffed out a breath as she continued to tremble. “Steve- _Daddy-_ I want to know what you feel like too,” She whimpered, tipping her head back against his shoulder as she tried to look up at him.

He groaned desperately and nodded. “ _Luna,_ ” He breathed, his hands grasping her sides.

Bucky carefully released his grip on her hips as Steve slowly started to guide her off of him. She whimpered brokenly, blinking back the awful tears that suddenly sprang to the forefront of her vision. She didn’t want to be empty.

It was such an overwhelming feeling, the need to be filled so completely, the desire to feel whole and a part of something bigger than herself; a desire to be a part of _them_. She gasped out wetly as Bucky’s cock slipped from her body and she tried to stifle her cry of dismay as she felt some of his come start to leak from between her legs. 

Bucky soothed her, his hands running up along her chest, caressing her, grounding her as Steve moved in closer, shifting a bit so that he was positioned just right. The sudden press of his cock against her slick entrance had her momentarily breathless and soon he was pressing inside of her in one smooth, slow, incredible slide.

As Steve bottomed out, the blonde released a breath he hadn’t even realized he’d been holding and Luna- _poor, Luna_ -was left struggling to find her own breath. She couldn’t help the awful shudder that wracked through her entire frame and then she was gasping, desperately trying to fill her lungs with the air she had unintentionally deprived them of.

Steve tried to soothe her, his shaky breathing and stuttered groans against her hair background noise to the sounds of her heart beating wildly in her chest, her blood pumping loudly in her ears. She choked on a near sob as one of his hands left her hip to caress up her chest and settle lightly against the base of her throat, just holding her. 

“Deep breaths, baby girl,” Steve breathed against her temple raggedly. “Deep breaths,” He repeated lowly.

She was shaking terribly as he held her and she tried to do as he said, inhaling deeply and trying to hold it for a second before letting it out slowly. Bucky was still sitting up in front of her, his hands caressing her sides now. He was watching her quietly, brows pinched in concern as he tried to figure out if she was okay or if this was all too much for her.

She managed to slow her breathing enough and she gave him a timid smile before closing her eyes and resting her head back against Steve’s shoulder. “Y-you’re big,” She whispered breathlessly.

The laughter that bubbled up inside of the blonde’s chest at that, made her heart swell. She loved hearing him laugh like that, so bright and beautiful; just like sunshine. She smiled wonderfully and he pressed a kiss to her temple. “So I’ve been told,” He chuckled softly against her.

She let out a happy sigh as she reached up behind her to caress the back of his head before settling against the back of his neck. “You okay?” He asked after a moment. 

She shook her head. “No…I’m _fantastic_ ,” She breathed and all three men couldn’t help chuckling lightly.

“Glad to hear it,” Steve murmured before tilting her chin towards him and stealing her lips in a tender kiss. 

When they broke for air, he couldn’t help nipping at her bottom lip as he rocked up into her ever so slightly. She gasped out at the feeling and quickly tried to chase that wonderful sensation by pressing back against him.

The low groan that caught in his throat was like music to her ears and she tried to get him to make it again. She ground her hips back against him and was rewarded with the sound once more. His hand tightened on her hip just so and she couldn’t stop the moan that was torn from her lips as he rocked up into her and just _ground_ as deep as he could inside of her.

She whimpered loudly and then his hand was returning to splay against the base of her throat, just holding her, gentling her. Bucky’s eyes were drawn to the display and he reached up to caress along the fading bruises against her pale throat. Luna glanced down at him and he gave her a soft smile which she returned. 

Steve’s lips were soon pressing soft warm kisses against the side of her neck as he held her and continued to rock his hips up into her. “Are you okay like this, Luna?” He asked timidly.

She nodded and bit her lower lip, her hand still caressing the back of his neck idly. “ _Yeah_ -this-it’s good,” She breathed, letting her eyes close as she pressed her hips back against him in a teasing swivel.

The blonde groaned and nodded against her, nipping at her earlobe as his hand left her throat to settle against her hip. Bucky let his hand slip from her and slowly he withdrew himself from between their legs. He moved to curl up with Tony who was still watching them with wide eyes and a beautiful flush high on his cheeks.

He smiled at Bucky as his lover wrapped him up in his arms and helped to draw the blankets over them both as they got comfortable together. Luna was oblivious to anything other than the way Steve’s body felt pressed up against her, the warmth, the glorious stretch of his cock inside of her, filling her up. 

She wanted to feel his come inside of her, mixing with Tony and Bucky’s release too and the thought of having all three of them inside of her like that made her breath leave her for an instant as she ground her hips back against him hard. “ _Steve_ ,” She whimpered.

The blonde groaned and kissed her temple as he drew his hips back, only to thrust right back into her tight heat. She gasped, her body rocking forwards, but then she was letting go of the back of his neck and letting herself fall against the bed. She caught herself, palms flat against the bedding as she braced herself for him, her spine dipping and the muscles in her back jumping.

“Oh God, _Luna,_ ” He gasped, his eyes raking over the sinewy expanse of her back as it bowed and shifted as she made herself comfortable beneath him.

He groaned loudly at the beautiful display of trust she was showing him as she arched beneath him, spreading her knees a bit more before pressing back against him insistently, her head dropping forwards between her shoulders as she just let herself _feel_. 

She was pushing out these beautiful hitching breaths and needy moans as she rocked back against him and he couldn’t hold back any longer. He grasped her hips firmly, his thumbs massaging her lower back as he pulled his hips back, the long slow drag of his cock against her molten insides feeling like nothing he’d ever imagined. 

She mewled-so needy and desperate-and he thrust back into her slow and deep. The sound that was torn from his lungs was nothing short of animalistic as he buried himself as deep inside of her as he could go. She mewled beneath him, her hands clutching at the sheets as she pressed her hips back to meet his thrust and stretched her back as she rocked back against him.

He couldn’t help sliding one of his hands from its place on her side to stroke firmly up the length of her spine, his fingers teasing at the nape of her neck as he looked down to where he disappeared inside of her. He groaned loudly and his breath hitched as she met his next thrust firmer than before, her tight channel clenching down around him sinfully tight.

“ _Yes,_ ” She gasped, tossing her head back as she braced her hands against the bed better.

He grunted and thrust into her harder and she eagerly met his every thrust thereafter. Soon he had a wonderfully deep but slow rhythm going with her and her every breath sounded as if it were being forced from her lungs. Steve felt absolutely at her mercy like this. Yes, it was clear that he was in the dominant position, however, she was the one who really controlled their pace, their rhythm.

If she wanted faster, she’d simply rock back against him quicker, harder too if she wanted it. _He_ was the one at her mercy like this and he wouldn’t have had it any other way. He’d give and give and let her take anything and everything she ever wanted from him with a smile on his face and love in his heart. 

She was in control and he would do anything for her. He draped himself forwards across her back, his hand slipping from the back of her neck to brace himself against the bed, the hand on her hip moving to caress her stomach soothingly. She moaned as she felt him press against her and then she was turning her head to the side as he nosed against her ear.

She caught his parted lips in a kiss and they kissed hungrily as their rhythm never faltered. He held her close, still thrusting into her deep and slow and she whimpered against him as he started to draw away from her mouth. He breathed out shakily as his hand slipped from her stomach to caress up her side and along her back before sliding up into her hair and caressing her long dark locks.

She moaned and pressed her hips back against him on his next thrust and the stuttered breath that escaped him made her tremble harder in response. “Come on, Steve,” She murmured and as she swivelled her hips back against him in a teasing grind, she added; “ _Daddy._ ”

The whine that was ripped from his throat at that made her entire body shudder with pure _want_ as he suddenly snapped his hips forward into her tight heat. But then he was straightening up, one of his hands braced against her hip, while his other grasped her left shoulder; his hand curling gently over her heated skin. He breathed deeply, albeit shakily, as he pulled her back against him sharply on his next thrust.

She cried out, her entire body snapping rigidly as she let herself go. He groaned loudly and held her even tighter, thrusting into her deep and hard and the beautiful noises she continued to make drove him wild. He wanted to feel her come, make her come while buried so deep inside of her.

“ _Steve!_ ” She nearly shouted, arching back against him delightfully. 

“Oh God, _Luna!_ ” He gasped, his hand leaving her shoulder to settle back against her hip and drawing her back firmly to meet each of his sure thrusts.

She whimpered brokenly, her head dropping once more as she pressed back against him, but then he was reaching around her, pressing his forearm against her collarbone as he pulled her back up. She let herself be pulled back against him, her back now flush against his front. She could feel his warmth, the sweat of their bodies pressing slickly together and she continued to moan and whimper softly as he supported her.

She reached up behind her to tangle one of her hands in his hair, pulling him to her neck where he latched onto her throat, nipping, kissing and sucking at her tender flesh. Her eyes drifted shut as he continued to thrust into her sharply and she reached up with her free hand to grasp his forearm as he continued to pin her back against his chest.

“ _Baby girl,”_ He suddenly breathed. “I’ve never-“ He gasped, kissing at the spot behind her ear, but then stopped himself, shaking his head as he nosed against her, breathing out raggedly.

She trembled even harder as she shifted her hips back against him slowly and he groaned lowly against her ear. She tried to form words, tried to make sense of what he was trying to say, but then he was inhaling sharply as he thrust into her a little harder, a little faster; his rhythm beginning to falter.

She whimpered and tipped her head back in an attempt to meet his gaze. “ _Steve,_ ” She breathed.“ _Please,_ I want to feel you come,” She gasped.

Steve groaned, catching her eye before he stole her lips in a desperately needy kiss and held her against him even tighter, his rhythm completely falling to pieces as he sought out his release. She let her eyes drift shut as she let him claim her mouth, her body. She wanted to be _his_ , to be Tony and Bucky’s. She wanted to be _theirs._

She was completely unprepared when all of a sudden he was letting go of her hip to skate his palm around to caress along her stomach and then lower still. She cried out against his lips, her hips jerking as he started lavishing her clit with attention, even going so far as to slip his fingers down to feel where he disappeared inside of her tight warmth.

Her breathing was ragged, as was his and their kiss could really no longer be called such a thing. They were panting against each other’s mouths, whimpering and moaning as they let themselves go and just feel.

“Come for me, baby girl. I want to feel you come too, to see you lose yourself,” He murmured against her lips as he continued to thrust into her much more shallowly now. 

Luna whimpered desperately and clutched at him weakly as she felt her own orgasm building. She wasn’t sure she _could_ come again, but the heat she felt as he continued to tease her clit was unmistakable and she keened as she tipped her head back against his shoulder.

It wasn’t long before she found herself at the edge and Steve bucked his hips forward sharper and harder, losing his rhythm completely as he grunted against her hair, burying his face against her neck. The second his lips found her throat, his teeth sinking into the tender spot just below her ear, she lost it.

A wordless cry was torn from her lips as she came, her body tensing, hands gripping both the blonde’s hair and his arm as he held her tightly. He grunted against her throat as he felt her body clutch at him, her already tight slick walls tightening even more so around him. He gasped out, drawing his teeth back before he was licking over the bite he’d given her as he thrust into her tight channel two-three-four more times before he was coming hard within her.

She was gasping and whimpering loudly and he groaned harshly against her throat as his own body locked up and he ground deep and hard against her as his release hit him. She could feel his cock pulsing inside of her and she whimpered as she started to become oversensitive, his fingertips still caressing her clit deliberately slow. 

Her hips jerked and the whine that was ripped from her chest had Steve moaning against her ear, his hand slowly ceasing its teasing to shift up her stomach to just caress her, comfort her. She continued to tremble and whimper, but then Steve’s hips were stilling and their ragged breathing filled the space. 

Her hand slipped from his hair to join her other as she grasped lightly at the blonde’s forearm as he continued to hold her to him. Even Steve was trembling now, his legs having become a bit unsteady. “Luna,” He breathed. “ _Oh Luna,_ you’re so perfect,” He said, inhaling deeply close to her ear.

Luna continued to tremble as she blinked, trying to regain some focus, her breathing still laboured and heavy as she tried to come back to herself. Her body was buzzing in the aftermath of her orgasm and she wasn’t sure how she was managing to stay upright. She was sure that if Steve were to release his hold on her, she’d topple forwards in an instant. 

Thankfully, he had no intention of letting her go anytime soon. He soothed her carefully, gently, his hand skimming along her and caressing along her skin. Their breathing slowed after a couple of minutes of this and Luna found herself opening her eyes once again, not having even been aware that she’d closed them in the first place. 

Luna tipped her head back to try and get a better look at her lover and Steve smiled when he met her gaze. “You alright, love?” He murmured, gently rubbing his nose against hers.

She nodded, smiling softly. “Yeah,” She breathed, her voice sounding so raw and cracked and his gaze softened at the sound of it.

“C’mere,” He murmured. “Let’s get you more comfortable,” He said, slowly moving to pull his hips back.

She inhaled deeply, trying hard not to complain as he started to slip from her body. He was still more than half hard. She must have made a noise of discomfort or disappointment though, because as he moved to help lower her onto her back, he was pressing between her spread legs and trying to soothe her.

His hands caressed up her sides and then Tony was pressing in close to her side, Bucky too. Bucky was whispering something in Russian as Tony brushed some of her hair from her face, placing a gentle kiss against her cheek and when she felt cool metal fingertips caress just beneath her eye, she realized that she was crying. 

She blinked, looking over at Bucky who was watching her with such concern and love and Tony was giving her a very similar look. Steve leaned down over her then, bracing one of his hands up by her head as he kissed away her tears. “Luna,” He whispered nervously. 

“What’s the matter?” Tony asked her softly as he caressed her cheek.

“ _N-nothing-_ “ She stuttered, swallowing thickly as she struggled to take a deep breath. 

She thought she just might start truly crying in earnest if they kept looking at her like that. But then Steve was nuzzling down against her throat and inhaling deeply against her, taking in her scent. “ _Little Moon,_ ” Bucky murmured in Russian. 

Luna choked on an awful sob then, but the next escaped and she exhaled shakily as she tried desperately not to break down. She felt so open, exposed and _raw_. Cracked open, split apart and bared to them and she just wanted them to pick up all the shattered pieces of her soul and put them back together again; make her whole once more. 

“ _Luna,_ ” Steve breathed, meeting her gaze as he pressed a chaste kiss to her lips. 

“I-I’m fine,” She tried to insist, but they clearly weren’t buying it. 

Steve caressed her then, the pad of his thumb stroking over her flushed cheek as both Tony and Bucky drew back a bit. “Tell me what’s wrong,” Steve said then and she knew that there was no way she could get out of answering him; not when he was using his Daddy voice.

She trembled, blinking rapidly for a moment as she took a deep shaky breath as she met his gaze. “I feel like I’m lying here broken into a million tiny pieces and I don’t know how I’ll ever be put back together again,” She gasped wetly, tears stinging her cheeks.

She blinked hard in an attempt to clear her vision and the hiccoughing sob that caught in her throat made all three men try and press forward to soothe her. She felt so utterly overwhelmed, so loved, protected and cared for and she didn’t know what to do with any of it. 

“You’re not-“ Tony started but then Bucky was leaning over the genius and pressing a kiss to her forehead, smoothing back her hair.

“ _Luna,_ ” Bucky whispered. “What do you need? I know this has been a lot and _Jesus Christ_ you’re perfect-you-you don’t have any idea just how amazing, how incredible you are,” Bucky told her earnestly, holding her gaze. 

She was trembling again and she reached up to run her fingers through his hair, tucking loose strands behind his ear as she nuzzled his nose. “I just-I need-“ She started haltingly, only to give up and whimper as she fought with how to phrase it.

But then Steve was grasping her chin in his thumb and forefinger and tilting her face up towards him. He pressed a gentle kiss to her lips before pulling back and just sharing the air between them. She blinked up at him, meeting his gaze before she reached up, wrapping her arms around his neck as she drew him against her.

He nuzzled against her neck and inhaled deeply as he let her hold him, but then she was shifting her hips against him, her legs spreading and it was unmistakable what she was asking of him. He blinked in surprise, his breath escaping him on a heavy exhale. He turned to look at Bucky and Tony who were watching them with clear looks of surprise on their faces. 

“Daddy,” She whispered, arching beneath him as one of her hands shifted down to caress his hip.

He took a deep breath and pulled back, looking down at her with wide adoring eyes. “W-what do you need, sweetheart?” He asked gently.

Luna blinked, her cheeks flushing beautifully as she bit her lower lip. “I want you back inside of me. I need to _feel_ you,” She breathed, shaking her head before continuing. “I feel a part of-a part of something _more_ when you’re inside of me-all three of you-I just-“ She breathed out slowly before taking in a very deep and shaky breath.

“I feel less _broken_ …more _whole_ when I’m connected with one of you,” She confessed, tears still brimming in her eyes as she looked up into his beautiful concerned blue orbs. 

“ _Luna_ ,” Steve murmured, before he was leaning in, cupping her cheek in his hand as he pressed a warm and comforting kiss to her lips.

Luna kissed him back tentatively, a soft whimper escaping her as she caressed the back of his neck and his hip. “We’ve got you,” She suddenly heard Bucky saying from beside them and then she was being moved.

Steve shifted to lay down next to her and he drew her to him as he turned onto his side. He shifted her onto her side as well so that she was facing away from him and she found her back pressed against the blonde’s front. She opened her eyes and found Tony moving to press against her front, his hands caressing up her stomach and chest, his right gently settling above her heart.

She glanced over his shoulder when she saw Bucky moving to settle in behind the genius. He draped an arm over Tony’s side and gently held the brunette’s stomach, just caressing him soothingly as Tony shifted closer to her. He smiled at her reassuringly, but then her attention was being drawn back to Steve who was nuzzling against her ear, breathing deeply against her neck.

“We’ve got you,” Steve murmured, his hand skimming down her side before caressing along her thigh.

She couldn’t help the slight tremble working through her as he slipped his hand down between her thighs and then he was lifting her outer thigh up and pressing his hips in closer to her. She inhaled sharply, blinking rapidly when she realized what he was doing, but then Tony’s hand was slipping down from its place over her heart.

She could feel his skilled hand moving between her legs and then a moment later, she could feel Steve’s cock head pressing against her slick heat. She trembled harder, the rush of air that left her loud in the space between them. Steve’s hitching breath at her ear only made her breath quicken and her heart speed up. 

His hips shifted forwards then and in one slow thrust, he was buried deep inside of her once again. The relief Luna felt at being filled again was almost palpable. Her face went lax, the worry lines and near pain that had been reflected in the tense lines on her forehead and around her eyes seemingly melted away in that instant. Her breath escaped her as if it’d been punched from her and she tipped her head forward towards Tony. 

The genius reached up to caress her cheek as he rest his own forehead against hers and murmured calming nonsense words in an attempt to soothe her. She was trembling again, but she clearly looked relieved and when she finally managed to steady her breathing enough, she blinked open her eyes to meet Tony’s warm concerned stare.

“There you are, beautiful,” He whispered. “We’ve got you,” He continued, his thumb still caressing the apple of her cheek in reassurance.

Steve’s breath was slightly laboured at her back and she marvelled at how he was still hard, still wanting. She shifted her hips and he let out a soft groan as he lowered her leg to let her drape it over Tony’s hip. Tony smiled at her gently and let his hand slip from her cheek down to caress her bared thigh.

“Daddy?” She asked timidly as Steve’s large calloused hand came to settle against her side.

He inhaled shakily as he pressed a kiss to the back of her head, his breath shifting her hair as he did so. “Yes, baby girl?” He whispered, his voice clearly strained as he continued to hold her.

“Thank you,” She whispered, her eyes drifting shut as she turned her gaze away from Tony, trying to hide her face in their pillows.

Steve made a sort of sad noise in the back of his throat as he shook his head. “No, love. Please don’t thank me, not for something like this,” He murmured, caressing her side gently.

She trembled even harder and she reluctantly nodded. “If this is what you need, what you want-to-to be… _filled-_ “ He had to take a deeper breath before he could continue. “I will _happily_ be there for you, sweetheart,” He told her earnestly.

“It’s definitely not a hardship for him,” Tony smirked. 

Bucky met her gaze as she pulled her face from the pillows. “Trust us, doll,” Bucky told her with a sincere smile.

Luna’s cheeks heated and she smiled tentatively at her lovers. But then Steve was chuckling softly and despite it sounding a tad strained, he was clearly enjoying himself. “Does this help you feel better, Luna?” Steve asked tentatively, nosing behind her ear and breathing in deeply.

Luna nodded a bit. “Y-yes, but I-I know I can’t stay like this forever,” She said and yeah…the disappointment was clearly evident in her tone.

Steve couldn’t help huffing out a breath as he nodded. “I’m not even sure how long I can stay like this,” He said, sounding slightly out of breath.

Luna blushed deeply. “But you’re still so hard,” She murmured, shifting her hips back against him in a slow, teasing grind.

Steve groaned loudly and couldn’t help thrusting into her shallowly. Her breath left her and she moaned. “It-it’s the serum-“ Steve started, only to be interrupted by Bucky’s soft huff of laughter.

“He can keep it up for _hours_ , doll. His stamina is sort of ridiculous,” Bucky told her.

Steve groaned in annoyance. “ _Buck,_ ” The blonde said in embarrassment.

Bucky and Tony smirked. “I bet if you asked him to stay like that with you til' morning, he’d still be hard as a rock,” Bucky murmured, glancing over at the clock. “It’s only 4am, Stevie. Think you can keep it up til’ 8am?”

Luna’s cheeks were impossibly red as she stared at Bucky with wide eyes. Steve’s grasp on her hip had tightened considerably and she couldn’t help breathing even deeper at the thought of having him inside of her like that for so long. 

Steve groaned loudly. “I can keep it up just fine with the way she’s clutching at me,”  
He breathed against her ear, gently nipping at her ear lobe. “But I’m not going to be able to keep still, let alone _sleep_ ,” He said in exasperation.

Now Luna was laughing lightly, biting her lower lip hard to stifle it. “I-I’m sorry,” She said through her light laughter. “I just-I must sound so _pathetic_ ,” She finally settled on with a deep sigh.

Steve’s sound of hurt startled her, however, and then he was wrapping his arm around her middle and holding her tightly against him. “ _No,_ Luna. Not at all. I understand completely, trust me,” Steve murmured into her hair. 

She blinked, clearly surprised. “Y-you do?” She asked nervously.

Steve sighed against her hair and nodded, glancing over her shoulder to meet Bucky’s gaze. “Buck?” Steve murmured then.

Luna glanced over Tony’s shoulder to meet the soldier’s gaze. He simply nodded. “Steve does understand, me too, Luna,” He told her. “When Steve found me-brought me back-I was a _mess_ , a complete _disaster_ ,” Bucky continued, and he shot an annoyed glance at Steve who looked like he wanted to object.

“When I remembered fully what we used to be-back before all of this, back before the War-when we finally made love, I just-I didn’t want to be away from him,” He told her earnestly, letting out a deep sigh.“The connection you’re feeling with him right this second? I know what that feels like and I feel it with Tony and I definitely feel it with you too,” He confessed.

She blinked wide grey eyes at him, lips parted and brows drawn in concentration as she listened to him. “I’ll be completely honest with you,” Bucky continued and now he sort of looked embarrassed. “When we started being intimate again, I wanted my mouth on him every second of every day,” He said with a huff of laughter.

“I needed that _connection_ ,” He told her earnestly. “I begged him to let me pleasure him and I know he just didn’t get it, I was too afraid to tell him why I was so desperate for him and I’m sure he probably thought I was just a horny guy- _I don’t know_ -“ He said with a dry chuckle.

“But he eventually admitted that he thought there was something else going on and when I was finally forced to tell him what I was really feeling- _well_ -it was much the same feeling you’ve expressed,” Bucky told her softly. “Like a million tiny pieces of a mirror shattered and strewn about with no hope in hell of ever feeling like a solid reflection of myself again,” He whispered.

“It took a lot for me to realize that I wasn’t broken, that I wasn’t empty or just a shell of a person. That story you heard…the one where I tried to tear off my own arm?” He sighed.

She nodded, still watching him with wide eyes. “Steve started putting me back together that day and yeah it took a while for the pieces all to fit right, but then Tony came along…and the glue started to cement and then you came into my life, Luna and…” He shook his head and gave her a beautiful smile.

“You were the molten metal that cemented me back together again and if we can help make you feel like you’re being put back together, then we’ll do _anything_ and _everything_ to help you. No matter how ridiculous you think the request is, we won’t treat it as such, Luna,” He assured.

“Even if that means you want me to spend an entire night buried so deep inside of you,” Steve breathed against her ear lovingly, pressing a kiss to her neck.

She trembled in his grasp and he held her even tighter. Tony huffed out a breath. “You know, I think there’s a term for what you’re going through with Steve at the moment,” The genius murmured after a beat. 

Luna rolled her eyes. “ _Yeah_ ,” She said with a sigh. “Separation anxiety,” She muttered.

The soft noise of hurt that left Steve only made her shift back closer to him as his grip on her tightened. Tony smiled sadly at her and shook his head. “No, I-not that,” Tony said in only slight frustration; he clearly didn’t like the fact that Luna was upset with herself about this.

“The term I was referring to is actually called cock-warming,” Tony told them matter of factly.

Luna blinked at him in confusion. “What?”

Tony licked his lips. “You’re uh-“ He started a little nervously. “You’re keeping him warm, keeping yourself ready for him and keeping him ready for you,” Tony finally finished. “Warming him up.”

Luna’s lips parted as she thought about it, but the sound of Steve’s heavy exhale and the sudden strong twitch of his cock inside of her made her moan wantonly into the space between them.

“ _Oh God_ ,” Steve breathed. “Sorry, _sorry-_ “ He gasped, trying desperately to keep his hips from rocking forwards into her.

She whimpered softly, her eyes drifting shut for a moment as she tried to collect herself. “Y-you like t-that idea?” She gasped.

Steve groaned and nodded, shifting closer to her and just grinding slowly against her. She couldn’t help the soft whimper from escaping her. “W-why do I find that such a turn on?” Steve asked on a deep groan.

Tony and Bucky both smirked at him knowingly. “Because you’re into being dominant and I _know you hate that term_ -“ Tony rushed on. “But just, think about it this way,” He continued. “Your baby girl wants to have you inside of her, she wants to keep you warm and wet and ready,” Tony murmured, watching as Luna opened her eyes to gaze at him.

He could clearly see the darkness of her pupils expanding to consume much of her grey eyes and he inhaled deeply. “She’s looking after her Daddy just as much as her Daddy is looking after her,” Tony told them.

The heavy twitch of the blonde’s cock inside of her made her whimper and he soothed her, his hand splaying wide against her abs as he comforted her. “ _Fuck,”_ Steve suddenly breathed, willing his body to just calm down.

Luna trembled hard and blushed deeply. “ _Steve,_ ” She said lowly. “Watch your language,” She teased.

The blonde’s beautiful laughter made her smile even bigger and both Tony and Bucky grinned at her. “Sorry,” He apologized through his laughter and Luna chuckled before letting out a sigh, pressing herself back against him deliberately slow.

He inhaled deeply, letting her do as she pleased. “Am I keeping you warm and wet?” She murmured teasingly.

Steve took a deep breath and nodded, closing his eyes as he buried his face against her hair. “Y-yeah,” He murmured. “You’re so wet and tight,” He groaned, unable to help himself as he added; “I never knew a woman could feel like this.”

Luna’s breath left her and her eyes widened as she met with first Tony’s and then Bucky’s equally as surprised stares. Their eyebrows were practically up in their hairlines as they gazed back at her and then she was quickly tilting her head to the side to try and look at the blonde. 

“Y-you-“ She started, but couldn’t find the right words. 

Steve propped himself up a bit more to better see her and placed a gentle kiss to her cheek. “I’ve never been with a woman before you,” He whispered.

The twin huffs of surprise from Bucky and Tony quickly drew their attention. They glanced towards the two brunette’s who were looking at Steve incredulously. Steve just smiled and shrugged a little. “I’ve only ever slept with three people in my life,” Steve confessed. “And they’re all in this bed with me,” He told them with a gentle smile.

Bucky and Tony smiled at him then and Luna could do nothing but blush and snuggle back into his embrace. The blonde simply smiled as he buried his face in her hair and sighed deeply. “I love all three of you more than you’ll ever know,” Steve told them earnestly.

Luna relaxed and pressed a kiss to Tony’s brow as he cuddled in even closer to her and then she was reaching to lift Bucky’s flesh and blood hand from the genius’ hip to press it against her lips to give him a kiss.“And we love you more than you’ll ever know,” Luna whispered back.

Steve held her a little tighter and smiled against the back of her neck. Soon they were all shifting closer to one another and their breathing started to even out as they slipped into sleep. Steve and Luna were still clearly struggling to relax enough to do so, however.

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to us, my love,” Steve whispered.

Luna smiled sleepily and held Tony closer to her, kissing his forehead. “You three…the Team…you have been the most incredible thing that has ever happened to me,” She murmured. “I owe you and the Team my life…you’ve given it back to me and you’ve brought me such incredible happiness,” She whispered. 

“I never knew this could exist…I never knew that I could have something like this,” She murmured, a happy tear escaping her.

Steve breathed deeply against her hair. “You’ve brought us just as much happiness, Luna. We’ll forever give you everything,” He confessed.

She smiled, closing her eyes and breathing in deeply. “And I’ll forever give the three of you everything I have to give,” She murmured.


	7. Chapter 7

Almost four months later, Luna found herself laughing lightly as she cleared away the breakfast plates from the table. Steve, Bucky and Tony were currently fighting over the last strip of bacon and Luna simply rolled her eyes in clear fondness as she reached between them and plucked it from the plate and popped it into her mouth.

“Mmmm,” She said, making sure to make lots of yummy noises as she chewed and swallowed the bit of meat.

The matching looks of shock and obvious awe on her lovers faces was just delightful and she laughed beautifully as she licked her fingers clean. “Delicious,” She said, beaming brightly at them.

Bucky barked out a laugh, shaking his head as he got up from his seat, while Steve and Tony just grinned at her. “Alright, she wins,” Tony said with a chuckle, raising his mug of coffee to his lips before downing the rest.

Steve merely smiled before getting up and kissing her cheek chastely. “Love you, baby girl,” He murmured.

“Love you too,” She told him with a smile as she busied herself with tidying up.

“Alright guys, let’s go. Tony, you’ve got a meeting and Buck and I need to get going to the museum,” Steve said before turning back to Luna. “You sure you’re going to be okay by yourself for the day?” He asked her gently.

“Of course, I actually have plans with Wanda. So I’ll see you all tonight for dinner, okay?” She told them with a soft smile of her own.

“Sure thing, love,” Steve murmured, watching as Bucky and Tony went towards her to plant their own kisses on their best girl before they joined him by the elevators. 

“Bye my loves,” She called, smiling at them warmly as they stepped into the elevator.

They waved and blew her kisses and she chuckled softly as she watched the doors close. The second they shut, she sagged against the counter, her breath escaping her as she braced herself against it and tried to calm down. She felt sick to her stomach and she quickly turned and launched herself towards the sink where she promptly vomited. 

She was breathing raggedly as she turned on the faucet and tried to clean up the mess she’d made, wiping her mouth and her face with a cool cloth. She disappeared into the bathroom soon after to brush her teeth and before she could think better of it, she was in the elevator and heading to Wanda’s floor.

When the young woman rounded the corner from her kitchen and went to greet her friend, her bright smile quickly disappeared and was instead replaced with a very concerned stare. “What’s going on?” She asked worriedly, quickly stepping into Luna’s space.

Luna took a deep breath and met her concerned gaze. “I think I’m sick,” She said, a deep frown marring her features.

“But-“ Wanda started, her brows furrowing in confusion.

“But I can’t get sick,” Luna finished for her, an equally confused and worried expression on her face.

“ _Right_ ,” Wanda said quickly, suddenly all business. “Jarvis, can you please get Bruce down to the med bay for us, tell him we need him to run some tests and to keep it on the down low,” She told the AI, continuing to hold Luna’s worried gaze.

“Of course, Miss Maximoff,” The AI replied.

Not fifteen minutes later, Luna was watching as Bruce slipped three vials of her blood into an analyzer across the room before picking up his tablet and returning to take his seat next to her. She had been placed on a medical bed and was sitting up, her hands twisting nervously in her lap as she observed the Doctor while Wanda sat at the edge of the bed watching them both closely.

“Okay-“ Bruce started, glancing between the two women. “The blood work will take a few minutes, so until then, what’s going on exactly?”

Luna swallowed hard and took a deep breath before speaking. “I think my serum’s failing,” She confessed quietly.

Bruce’s eyebrow ticked up ever so slightly. “And why do you think that exactly?”

Luna frowned and looked down at her hands in her lap, watching as the plates in her forearms shifted and realigned. “I-“ She started nervously. “I’ve been really tired lately, feeling kind of run down. I’m not able to work out for longer than a half an hour before I feel so utterly winded,” She sighed.

Bruce shifted in his spot. “Okay, so fatigue. What else?” He urged.

“I’ve been feeling sick to my stomach a lot lately too. I find some smells throw me off and I have to leave the room because it makes me want to throw up,” She confessed with a grimace.

Bruce nodded, making a soft sympathetic noise in his throat. “I think because I can’t work out for as long, I’m actually putting on weight too,” She continued with a frown.

Bruce nodded, glancing down at the tablet in his hands as some of the test results started to come back. “Uh huh,” He said absently but then his eyebrows were shooting up into his hairline and he quickly glanced up from his tablet to look at her with wide eyes.

She didn’t see the look he was giving her, however, her gaze still intently focused on her hands as she continued to fidget. Wanda didn’t miss it though and she shifted a bit more in an attempt to see the tablet. But then Bruce was smiling tentatively over at her as he put the tablet out of reach. “Luna, can I ask you a few questions?” Bruce murmured, looking back to the young woman.

Luna nodded, finally bringing her gaze up to meet the Doctor’s. “Have you been getting any cravings for odd foods that you normally don’t eat?”

She looked at him for a moment, just thinking about that before she nodded. “ _Pickles-_ “ She blurted.“I used to hate them, but now I want them almost all the time,” She said in confusion, a little furrow between her brows forming.

Bruce tried not to smirk as he nodded, pretending to cough into his elbow. “I see,” He said instead.“And what about your mood? Anything unusual there?”

Luna’s brow furrowed and she nodded hesitantly. “I’ve been a little… _temperamental_ ,” She said sheepishly. “I keep having these odd crying spells over really silly things,” She admitted, thinking back to the way she’d spilt some coffee when she’d been pouring Tony a cup just that morning and the resulting tears that followed; which she’d hastily covered by fleeing the room, not having wanted her lovers to see her in such a state.

Bruce nodded sympathetically and motioned towards the bed. “Could you lay down for a moment? There’s one other test I want to run and I promise in advance that it won’t hurt, no needles or anything like that,” He reassured.

Luna nodded and shifted a bit to lay down, turning her head to watch as Bruce wheeled over towards a machine before he was wheeling it back over towards them. She quickly met Wanda’s gaze, but found the young woman looking just as equally confused by the whole thing. 

“So,” Bruce breathed, picking up a small bottle. “This is just some clear gel. I’m going to ask you to pull up your sweater and let me take a look at your stomach, then I’m going to put some of this on your tummy and use this machine here to just…check something,” He told her cryptically.

“Why?” She asked tentatively.

Bruce just gave her a reassuring smile. “Just trust me for a second, okay?” He asked, holding her gaze as he held up the bottle of gel.

Luna nodded easily, she did trust him, and quietly lifted her sweater to show him her stomach, watching as Bruce then scooted forwards in his chair closer to her before he was helping her shift her sweater farther up. She had gained a bit of weight, but she still had somewhat defines abs and he smiled gently at her as he moved to squeeze some of the gel onto her stomach.

She inhaled sharply and he chuckled lightly. “Sorry, I know it’s a bit cold.”

She nodded, still looking at him worriedly, but then he was turning on the machine at his side and picking up his discarded tablet. He tapped a few times on the screen before he seemed to be happy and then picked up a small handheld device. “I’m just going to use this wand to take an ultrasound,” He told her as he shifted and placed the aforementioned wand against her stomach.

Luna watched his face as he studied the tablet and started moving the wand around, working the gel into her skin. But then he was clearly trying to smother a smile as he looked at the tablet. “What is it?” She asked nervously. “Am I okay?” She asked even more worriedly.

Bruce’s smile only grew at her question and he nodded. “Luna, you are perfectly healthy. This is going to be a bit of a surprise though,” He confessed, shifting to show her the tablet; Wanda moving in to get a closer look too.

Luna’s brows furrowed as she looked at the screen, the black and white image of the sonogram replaying back to her in realtime as Bruce continued to move the wand over her stomach. Wanda, however, gasped audibly as she got a look at it, quickly glancing up at first Luna and then Bruce who was still smiling at Luna.

“You’re pregnant, Luna,” Bruce murmured and it was like her whole world imploded.

Luna swallowed thickly, her brows still furrowed and eyes focused intently on the tablet as she tried to let that small phrase sink into her very being. She reached out for it hesitantly and Bruce calmly gave it to her, watching as she cradled it closer to better see the screen. Bruce continued to watch her before he reached over the edge of the tablet and tapped on the screen.

And suddenly there was the sound of beating hearts filling the space between them. Luna’s breath left her in such an alarming rush, her eyes widening in obvious wonder as she continued to stare at the sonogram and Bruce simply smiled, settling a calming hand against her shoulder. 

She slowly drew her gaze from the tablet to meet his eyes. “Why can I hear three heartbeats?” She asked in a timid whisper.

Bruce’s gaze softened. “Well…one of them is yours…” He trailed off, his lips quirking a bit and the resulting squeak from Wanda was enough to draw both of their attentions. 

“Oh my goodness, _Luna. Twins_ ,” Wanda breathed in surprised.

Luna’s lips twitched up into a nervous smile. “I’m really pregnant?” She barely dared to whisper.

Bruce nodded and Wanda shook her head in disbelief. “We never came across anything in your files about you being sterilized, but when you first came to the Tower-“ Bruce said, glancing to Wanda.

Wanda shifted uncomfortably. “That time when some of your thoughts overwhelmed me, I saw an instance of people telling you that you were unable to have children-they-they must have been _lying_ to you, Luna,” Wanda told her carefully.

Luna nodded, her gaze drifting back down to the tablet and the still moving image on the screen. Bruce was still moving the wand around a little for her and he glanced down at the tablet as he did so, clearly looking for something. 

“It must have been a lie,” She whispered, sort of in a daze, glancing back to Wanda.

Wanda nodded gently and reached out to touch the back of Luna’s cool hand. “Are you okay?”

Luna started to nod, but then quickly shook her head. “H-how are the boys going to take this? They-they didn’t ask for this,” She said nervously, an absurd amount of fear starting to overtake her.

Wanda watched as she took a deep breath to steady herself, but then both Bruce and Wanda were shaking their heads adamantly. “They’re going to be thrilled, Luna. _Trust me_ ,” Bruce said with a reassuring smile.

But Luna wasn’t convinced. “But how do you _know_ that?” She asked insistently, her tone clearly upset.

Bruce glanced over at Wanda then. “She still doesn’t know?” He asked softly, brows furrowed in confusion.

Wanda frowned, her attention still focused on Luna. “I guess not,” She murmured.

Luna blinked, her face pinching up. “What don’t I know?”

“Have you ever been to Steve’s art studio before?” Wanda asked, watching the young woman carefully.

The resulting furrowing of Luna’s brows only made Wanda roll her eyes. “No, _of course_ you haven’t. Because you know, _idiots,_ ” She muttered.

Luna arched a brow at her curiously and then Bruce was huffing out a breath. “Take her up to the studio, I bet she has access.”

“ _Right_ -let’s go,” Wanda said, decision obviously made and a warm smile tugging at her lips.

But just as Luna was about to sit up and get herself reorganized, Bruce stopped her with a gentle hand against her shoulder. “Don’t you want to know the sex of the babies?” He asked, a twinkle in his eye as he watched Luna’s face positively light up.

 

A short while later…

Luna stepped off the elevator with Wanda’s hand clasped gently in hers onto a floor she wasn’t even aware existed. “This is Steve’s studio, though Bucky spends some time here too and Tony likes to come and see what the boys have been up to from time to time,” Wanda told her, leading her out into a very brightly lit space.

The entire floor seemed to be open concept, floor to ceiling windows across from the elevator that lit up the large room with such wonderful sunlight. Luna blinked, her attention being immediately drawn towards two art easels propped up in front of the windows with works in progress clearly resting on them. She inhaled deeply as her gaze shifted to take in the several paintings hung up on the walls of the room and the dozens of sketches and coloured pencil drawings strewn haphazardly about the table tops.

She swallowed hard, taking a step towards one of the workstations, Wanda moving along with her. The young woman released her hand and Luna tentatively reached out to pick up a sketch that was closest to her. It was a drawing of her hand intertwined with Bucky’s own metal hand and she blinked away the sudden tears that sprang to her eyes as she let herself just look for a long moment.

But then her gaze was being drawn to some of the other sketches on the table. Some were of Tony’s Arc Reactor, some just a study of what were clearly the genius’ hands. But then there were others of Tony lounging on the couch or sleeping at his workbench, others of him sipping coffee or just laughing, his eyes crinkled up at the corners and nose scrunched up looking all adorable.

She trembled when her gaze settled on another drawing, this one of Bucky giving Tony this sort of _look_ that had Luna’s cheeks heating. Steve was very talented. She couldn't’t help smiling when she caught sight of a drawing of Bucky and her sitting up on the couch together, obviously watching television, but Bucky’s gaze was intently focused on her and most definitely not the TV. She wondered when Steve had drawn this, wondered if it was just something he made up, or maybe drawn from memory. Either way, she loved it.

Wanda cleared her throat, drawing Luna’s attention and Wanda gave her a warm smile. “Over here, this is what I wanted to show you,” Wanda told her quietly, motioning towards a smaller desk littered with papers.

Luna walked closer and looked at the papers curiously. She let her fingertips trail along some of them and discovered that they were letters. Dozens and dozens of letters…from kids. She swallowed past the lump in her throat and picked up a few of them, letting her eyes scan over the crayon drawings and words of adoration and very near _worship_ directed towards Captain America, the Winter Soldier and Iron-Man. 

She blinked, shaking her head in confusion, but then her eyes were flicking up towards the bulletin-board above the desk, dozens and dozens of pictures of Steve’s shield, of Tony’s armour and Bucky’s star and metal arm all drawn in beautiful bright colours with children’s chicken scrawl signatures on each and every one of them. 

“They respond to as many letters as they can, but the mail is never ending around here. It’s all filtered of course, but they keep just about everything the kids send them,” Wanda murmured. “See those books over there?” Wanda asked, motioning towards a book shelf in the far corner filled with what looked like giant photo albums.

Luna’s gaze flickered towards it curiously. “Those are all filled with artwork children have sent them over the last few years.”

Luna blinked, looking back towards her friend. “W-why did you want to show me this?” She asked nervously.

Wanda smiled, tilting her head slightly as she met the woman’s gaze. “I wanted you to see how much the guys really do adore children,” Wanda said, shrugging lightly. “Steve is always holding babies at press events and looking like a doofus as he kisses them all. He loves babies and Bucky is really no better,” Wanda said with a soft chuckle.

“He’s constantly being challenged by kids to arm-wrestle with him and in the beginning he looked scared to death, but now he’s better at it. Always lets the kids pin his hand in seconds. He told me once he loves to see the twinkle in their eyes when he lets himself fall to the ground, pretending that they’d pretty well crippled him,” Wanda laughed.

Luna shook her head gently, her gaze turning back towards the letters and drawings on the desk. “What about Tony?” She asked hesitantly, her voice barely above a whisper.

“Tony,” Wanda said quietly, sounding rather thoughtful.

Luna’s gaze flickered back towards her curiously. “Hey Jarvis?” Wanda asked. “Where does Tony go on Wednesday mornings?”

Luna’s brow furrowed curiously. It was Wednesday morning. “I am afraid Miss Maximoff, that I cannot _tell_ you where Sir is this morning…” Jarvis said easily.

“ _Ah_ ,” Wanda said, a cheeky smile tugging at her lips before she reached over to unearth a tablet that had been sitting on the desk, nearly covered in papers. “Care to show us then?”

Immediately the tablet was lighting up in her hands and a map was being displayed. Luna blinked, her gaze focusing on the tablet as she stepped closer to the young woman. Luna’s brows furrowed curiously. “A Children’s Hospital?” Luna whispered uncertainly.

Wanda smiled at her. “Every Wednesday morning Tony pays a visit to the hospital to check in with the kids there. He’s been doing it for years, but he’s always refused to tell anyone, of course. The only reason I found out was because I happened to catch him coming in one day after a visit to the hospital…it was arts and crafts day,” She said with a grin.

“Arts and crafts?” Luna asked curiously.

Wanda smirked as she nodded. “Do you still have that footage Jarvis?”

“I do, Miss,” Jarvis intoned before the screen was coming alive with a video feed to the communal kitchen.

“Tony didn’t know any of us were around and honestly, I wasn’t even supposed to be there, but I was,” Wanda chuckled gleefully.

Luna watched as on screen, Wanda was eating a bowl of what looked like yogurt at the kitchen island, when Tony happened to walk into the kitchen and promptly froze in his tracks. He was decked out from head to toe in what would have been a gorgeous light grey suit…if it weren’t covered in paint and what appeared to be _glitter_.

The Tony on the screen laughed in surprise and Wanda simply stared at him obviously speechless. “It’s not what it looks like-“ Tony rushed to say in the footage and Wanda grinned at him from across the island.

“What does it look like?” Wanda asked him, raising a curious brow at the genius.

Tony cleared his throat, his shoulders slowly slumping before he shrugged. “Okay, so it is what it looks like,” He grinned, shaking his head.

“It looks like a bunch of pre-schoolers took it upon themselves to finger-paint on your nice suit,” Wanda chuckled and Tony barked out a laugh.

“Pretty much, yeah,” Tony agreed, grinning wonderfully as he looked down at his completely ruined suit covered in an array of paint splotches and small children’s handprints.

And there were handprints _everywhere_ , Luna thought with amusement. Red, gold, purple, black, blue, green, yellow, orange…in just about every colour imaginable. She shook her head, still watching the footage in awe.

“As long as the kids had fun,” Wanda smiled, eating a spoonful of her yogurt.

Tony chuckled, his gaze softening. “I’m pretty sure they did…though I’m sure I enjoyed it more,” He murmured thoughtfully, glancing down at the state of his favourite Armani. “I think I like this suit even more now, if that’s at all possible.”

Wanda chuckled softly, gesturing towards him with her spoon. “It’s a good look on you,” Wanda said lightly and then Tony was chuckling, striding past her as he went towards the coffee maker behind her.

She couldn’t help her gaze from following him and taking in the sight of his back before she burst out laughing at the sight of two small red handprints on his bum. Tony grinned as he looked to her over his shoulder. 

And then the footage cut out. 

“I’m pretty sure he kept that suit,” Wanda said fondly. “I know he never thought too highly of his father, always said that he never wanted to be one either. But I don’t believe that for a second,” Wanda said firmly. “He loves children. So many of his projects benefit children’s hospitals and I know he spends millions every year on funding grants for kids and the like. He’d make a great Dad, despite what he thinks.”

Luna blinked, looking back up at Wanda as the young woman set the tablet aside. “I know they would all be great father’s,” Luna whispered.

“They will be,” Wanda said easily, giving her a warm smile.

A few quiet moments passed as Luna and Wanda let their collective gazes flicker over the drawings and letters on the table top, but then Wanda cleared her throat. “So,” She stared casually, Luna’s gaze flickering towards her. “How are you going to tell them?”

Luna blinked, her cheeks paling slightly. “ _Oh my God_ …I have to _tell them_ -“

Wanda just smiled at her sympathetically. “It’ll be fine, Luna. Relax,” She tried to comfort.

Luna huffed out a breath as she nodded, her gaze slipping down towards her belly, but she immediately glanced away. “I think I’ll head back up to the apartment and give that some thought,” She said quietly.

Wanda nodded, her gaze softening as she regarded her friend. “If you need anything, you know you can talk to me-to any of us-right? And don’t forget, Bruce wants to see you in the morning to set up that appointment with the nutritionist and stuff.”

Luna nodded, giving her a gentle smile. “Thank you, Wanda. I know.”

 

Luna spent the rest of her day in the kitchen baking up a storm and making dinner preparations. She knew the boys would be home around five-thirty and it was nearing four-thirty, so she decided she’d take a quick shower so she wasn’t covered in flour, butter and whatever else she’d managed to get on herself before they arrived.

After her shower she stood quietly in front of the closet mirrors of their bedroom as she pulled on a pair of black leggings and a light pink t-shirt. She couldn’t help smiling at the choice, biting her lower lip hard as she watched herself in the mirror. 

She turned to the side and nervously lifted her shirt to take a look at her profile. She could see the loss of muscle definition, but it wasn’t startlingly so. She looked a little more round, definitely, but unless you were really looking for it, you wouldn’t have noticed. She slowly let her left hand hover over her stomach, her gaze flickering from the mirror to settle on the real thing.

She swallowed hard, looking at the vulnerable flesh only an inch beneath her hand and she couldn’t seem to take that extra step and touch her belly. She trembled a little, blinking past the sudden tears that rushed to her eyes and threatened to overtake her as she just let herself look at her soft pale belly. 

But then she was jerking her hand away when she heard the unmistakable sound of the elevator dinging and Bucky, Steve and Tony’s voices filtering down the hall. She hastily fixed her shirt and quickly rushed out to greet them.

“Luna!” Tony very nearly cried. “What smells _so good_?”

Luna chuckled nervously, trying to shove down her unease as she made her way towards the kitchen. She smiled warmly as her lovers surrounded the stove to see if they could figure out what she’d been busy making. 

“ _Boys-_ “ She said in warning. “It’ll be ready in five more minutes, go and wash up for dinner.”

They chuckled softly and she smirked as she strode towards Steve who was the closest to her. “How was your day, my loves?” She asked quietly.

“Oh, it was excellent. Buck and I got a few things sorted with the exhibit and we’ve set up an appointment to go over some of the changes we suggested, but it’s all going well,” Steve told her, leaning down to press a kiss to her lips.

She smiled gently against him as she returned the kiss. “That’s great, sweetheart,” She agreed as they broke apart and Bucky drew her into his arms.

“Mhm,” Bucky murmured, his eyes fluttering shut as he swooped in and kissed her deeply.

She melted against him, her arms coming up and winding around him as she returned the kiss just as eagerly. Before they even parted, Tony was reaching for her and with a chuckle, she let herself be pulled into his warm embrace, his lips finding hers. 

They kiss slowly, unhurried as Tony’s hands swept down her sides and she had to force down the sudden rush of unsettled butterflies in her belly as his thumbs swept up under her shirt in teasing little sweeps across her skin. She blushed lightly and broke their kiss, quickly turning towards the stove to shut off the timer only seconds before it was set to go off.

“And how was your day, Tony?” She asked lightly, casting him a side-glance.

Tony smiled, shrugging as he plopped himself down next to Bucky at the kitchen counter. “Oh, you know,” He said with a shrug. “Meetings are boring.”

Luna blinked, trying to stifle her amused smile as she started getting the plates ready. Steve helped her and soon they were all washed up and sitting down at the kitchen table to enjoy their meal together. “How was your day, darling?” Tony asked over dinner as he poured them all a glass of wine.

Luna stared at her glass, unsure as to how she was going to get out of this one. She plastered on a smile and shrugged, picking up her fork as she started pushing some of the food around on her plate. “Oh, you know. Kind of boring…though I did spend some time with Wanda for a bit today,” She said as casually as possible.

“That’s nice,” Steve said gently, sipping at his wine, his gaze intently focused on her from across the table.

She simply nodded, but then Bucky was groaning loudly as he took a bite of the roast beef she had prepared. “Oh my God… _Luna,_ this is amazing,” He said happily.

Luna chuckled softly and then they were all exclaiming how wonderful the dinner she’d made was. “Well, I’m glad you’re all enjoying it so much,” She said gently, her cheeks heating with the praise.

They were soon swept up in more conversation and when Tony asked her why she hadn’t touched her wine, she shrugged and told him that she just wasn’t feeling like it tonight. And thankfully that had been enough and her lover had taken up her glass and decided he’d take over. She smiled softly to herself, letting their happy conversations wash over her as she tried to distract herself from what she knew she’d have to worry sooner rather than later about telling them.

It worked…for another twenty minutes. 

They’d cleaned up all the dishes and she’d put on a pot of coffee before she was pulling the lemon pound cake she’d baked out from beside the fridge to surprise her lovers. “Time for dessert,” She said cheerily, setting the cake down on the kitchen island, right next to her tablet. 

The three men blinked in surprise, Steve and Bucky sitting at the kitchen island with Tony standing just slightly to their right. “Uh…did I forget something important?” Tony asked nervously.

Luna’s brows furrowed as she regarded first him and then Steve and Bucky who were likewise wearing a curious expression…but it was directed at her. “It’s not some kind of important day or something, is it?” Tony continued nervously.

Luna chuckled, nerves getting the better of her. “What do you mean?”

“You just made an incredible roast beef dinner for us, which probably took you all day and then you tell us you’ve _also_ made dessert; lemon pound cake, if I’m not mistaken,” Tony said _very_ carefully.

Luna swallowed past the sudden lump in her throat as she shrugged, moving towards the cupboard to bring down some plates and gather a couple of forks and a knife as she tried to be as nonchalant as possible. “I dunno…just wanted to do something nice for my boys. Something special,” She said quietly, unable to meet their curious gazes as she came back to the counter, setting her items down.

“Something special,” Steve repeated carefully and her gaze flashed up to meet his.

He looked curious, but there was something else in his gaze that she didn’t quite understand. It looked a lot like apprehension. She huffed, rolling her eyes a little in exasperation; emotions clearly getting the better of her. Why did they have to challenge her on this? Why couldn’t they just leave it alone and accept that she wanted to do something nice for them? It wasn’t as if she hadn’t done this sort of thing before, but usually it was in thanks for something…and now she realized why this obviously looked odd and she inwardly groaned. 

“I just wanted to celebra-“ She started in annoyance but quickly cut herself short. 

Bucky’s brow ticked up curiously and Steve really wasn’t fairing any better as the corner of his lips seemed to twitch. “So we _did_ forget something!” Tony sighed in exasperation, casting a look towards both Bucky and Steve.

“ _N-no,_ ” Luna said quietly. “Y-you didn’t forget anything, Tony. _I’m sorry_ …this is not how I planned this going,” Sighing nervously and running a metal hand through her hair as she huffed out a breath.

Their gazes seemed to soften at that and before they could say anything, she was picking up her tablet from the counter and opening up the video Bruce had sent her. She carefully extended it towards Steve, motioning towards the device. “Just…hit play,” She whispered timidly, watching with bated breath as the blonde took the tablet with careful hands, his gaze still trained on her.

She took a deep breath when she realized she’d been holding it and watched as Tony moved closer to get a better look at the tablet, while Bucky leaned in on Steve’s other side to get a better look. Their brows furrowed at the still image on the screen and then Bucky was reaching up to hit the play button.

The image came to life before them, the black and white video moving and shifting and Bucky and Steve’s brows only furrowed even deeper as they looked at it. “Is-is that an ultrasound?” Bucky asked curiously after a moment had passed.

Luna didn’t realize she’d been holding her breath again until she was forced to answer him, but before she could do so, Tony was wrenching his gaze away from the screen and staring at her in open-mouthed shock and she could barely breathe. She trembled hard, her heart beating wildly in her chest as she stared back at him, her eyes wide and pleading as she wrung her hands nervously in front of her.

But then he moved. She wasn’t even sure how he’d gotten to her so fast and she blinked in surprise as he stopped just in front of her, his hands outstretched towards her, hovering, but not touching her just yet. His deep brown eyes were searching hers for something, for confirmation, most likely and she’d give it to him as soon as she managed to get her voice to cooperate.

She finally managed to draw in a ragged breath and on the stuttered exhale she breathed; “ _I’m pregnant._ ”

The absolutely heart wrenchingly hurt sound that left Tony’s throat at that had her heart clenching and she reached for him, tangling her metal hand in the front of his dress shirt as she pulled him towards her. Not that he needed to be helped along. He gripped her side hesitantly as he drew her against him, his other hand cupping the side of her cheek as he crashed his lips against hers in a desperate kiss.

She whimpered against his lips as he suddenly broke their kiss and then two things happened. Someone found the un-mute icon on the tablet and the steady beating of the two babies and Luna’s heartbeat filled their ears. And then Tony was dropping like a rock onto his knees in his expensive suit, obviously uncaring as his hands started shoving up her t-shirt. 

His calloused hands caressed over her heated skin and she covered her mouth with the palm of her hand as she stared down at him in shock, her free hand settling against his shoulder to steady herself. “Luna, Luna, _Luna_. Oh my _God_ , you-you’re _pregnant?_ ” He asked in disbelief, his gaze flickering up to meet hers.

She nodded quickly and he let out yet another almost pained sound as he closed his eyes and started laying kisses across her belly. She whimpered brokenly, her knees threatening to give out at the obvious love-filled display. But then the sound of chairs scraping had her looking towards Steve and Bucky who were coming around towards them, nearly stumbling over each other as they tried to get to her first. 

She would have laughed if she wasn’t so busy trying to hold back her tears. But then Steve was behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle and pressing up against her, nosing at her ear as he tried desperately to contain himself. 

“You’re _pregnant_ , Luna. _Oh God_ , baby girl, you’re really pregnant?” He asked, voice strained with emotion and sounding so breathy and shocked.

She nodded, her hand dropping from covering her mouth as she looked down at Tony who was still laying tender kisses against her stomach, his hands skating up over her smooth skin with her shirt continuing to be rucked up farther and farther.

“ _Luna-_ “ Bucky breathed, suddenly right beside her.

Her gaze shifted to focus on him, turning her head towards him. His metal hand settled against her cheek before his fingertips slid down to tilt her chin up towards him. He looked so adoring, so star struck and awed and she swallowed hard as she forced herself to repeat it. “I”m pregnant,” She said again, her voice so shaky and unsure.

But Bucky groaned, his eyelids fluttering before he gathered himself up and kissed her hard. She melted into his searing kiss, letting herself sink into the feeling of Tony’s kisses against every bit of skin he could find while his hands skimmed over her heated flesh. Steve was breathing shakily against her ear, his warm breath ghosting over the side of her neck as he let his hands help Tony ruck up her shirt even more and then there were four warm hands over her stomach and she whimpered desperately into Bucky’s mouth.

Bucky broke the kiss and Steve grasped turned her chin towards him so that he could kiss her just as desperately. Bucky watched them for all of a moment before he glanced down to see what Tony was doing. He couldn’t help himself as he too sank down onto his knees beside the genius, his lips finding the soft skin of her belly and pressing heated kisses three too. 

Tony pulled back long enough to watch what Bucky was doing before he glanced up and saw the intensity with which Steve was kissing her. He swallowed hard, shaking his head before he managed to calm himself down enough to soothe his hands up her sides, Bucky’s lips drawing away long enough to help do the same. 

When Steve and Luna’s kiss finally broke, she was gasping as she looked down at them, finding that she’d somehow wound a hand in each of their dark locks as she held them close to her belly, still looking up at her. 

She blushed furiously, swallowing past the lump in her throat, releasing them and motioning them to get up. Bucky stood easily and when Tony seemed to struggle for a second, Bucky helped him to his feet with an arm around his waist. 

“I can’t believe this,” Tony said in disbelief. “We-we didn’t-“

“We didn’t _know_ ,” She finished for him, swallowing hard. “We didn’t know I could get pregnant.”

Tony nodded, the crease between his brow growing more defined. “H-how far along are you?” Steve asked tentatively, shifting to her side, but ultimately refusing to let go of her and instead pulled her sideways into him.

She smiled nervously as she looked up at him. “Almost four months.”

“Jesus _Christ_ ,” Bucky all but wheezed, his metal hand flying up to run nervously through his hair.

She laughed, surprised at his outburst and quickly covered her mouth to stifle the nervous sound of it. “But you’re still so… _petite_ ,” Tony blurted.

Luna couldn’t help smiling at him fondly. “Bruce told me I’m-and I quote, ‘ _disgustingly fit_ ’ for someone almost half way along.”

The three men simultaneously guffawed at that and Luna’s cheeks heated adorably as they looked towards her stomach where Steve had continued to hold up her shirt so that they could see her. “You are-“ Tony blurted and couldn’t help grinning at her. 

Luna smiled nervously as she sank back further into Steve’s steady embrace. “So…you’re not upset…are you?” She asked quietly.

The sternly voiced chorus of _NO_ had her instantly melting as she nodded, the tension in her body easing dramatically and Steve couldn’t help holding her a little tighter when he noticed. “ _Luna_ , we couldn’t be happier about this. Yeah, it’s sudden, but _Christ_ this is the best news I’ve ever gotten,” Bucky said earnestly and Tony and Steve nodded and murmured their agreement.

“Yeah?” She asked timidly. 

“Yeah, baby doll,” Bucky reassured.

They stayed like that for a moment, until they seemed to all at once realize that the sound was still playing on the sonogram video. “Uh,” Tony said nervously, glancing towards the tablet and then back to Luna.

“Why are there _three_ heartbeats?” Steve asked very, _very_ carefully.

Luna’s positively blinding smile had them all groaning and in a flurry of movement, she found herself swept up in all three men’s arms as she shrieked, “ _Twins!_ ”

About fifteen minutes later they finally managed to calm down enough to actually move from the kitchen. But they’d barely made it to the edge of the living room, plates with generous helpings of cake in their hands before Luna turned, walking backwards as she observed her boys. “You’re going to make wonderful father’s,” She said earnestly, her gaze soft and adoring as she let herself look at each of them in turn.

And that, _that_ seemed to hit them hard. Tony’s steps faltered, his breath escaping him and when he nearly dropped his cup of coffee, Luna quickly rescued it with her free hand, stepping into his space. But now both Bucky and Steve were staring wide-eyed at her, their eyes brimming with fresh tears after they’d finally got them under control.

“Yo-you can’t just **_say_** _stuff like that,_ ” Tony breathed shakily, his heart aching something awful.

Luna’s worried gaze softened and she smiled, pressing a kiss to his cheek before she moved to set down the cup of coffee and her own plate. “Sure I can, it’s true,” She said matter of fact.

Tony rolled his eyes, huffing out a breath, but then he stepped up towards her, setting his own plate down on the coffee table while Steve and Bucky moved to the other side; apparently they all planned on cuddling up on the one couch together.

“ _Well,_ ” Tony started quietly, drawing Luna towards him with an arm around her waist as she turned in his embrace to face him. “You’re going to be a wonderful mother, Luna.”

And just like that, panic washed over her. Her knees very nearly gave out and Tony was lucky to have managed to catch her in time. She gasped shakily, her heart feeling like it’d frozen and then Bucky was behind her, helping Tony help her sit down on the sofa.

“Luna-Luna, _hey-_ “ Tony said worriedly, his hands rubbing along her upper arms.

She blinked, taking a shaky breath before responding, “You can’t just **_say_** _things like that_.”

Tony barked out a laugh as he nodded. “ _Right?!_ ”

She shook her head incredulously, managing to calm down enough to settle back into he couch with Bucky and Steve to her left and Tony to her right. “I don’t know the first thing about being a mother,” She said nervously.

Tony smiled at her lovingly. “And you think we know anything about being fathers?” He asked her with a lopsided smile.

“We’ll work through it all together, Luna. Don’t worry and don’t get me wrong,” Steve started, reaching to pass out the plates of cake to each of them. “I’m scared shitless…but if I’ve got you three there with me, it’ll be a piece of cake,” He insisted.

Luna blinked down at the piece of cake now settled on her thighs. “ _Ha_ ,” She said nervously and then glanced towards Steve. “Something tells me it won’t be anything like a piece of cake. But that’s okay…so long as I have you three with me. We can all be scared together,” She announced quietly.

Steve smiled, nodding before he and the others delved into their desserts. “And Steve?” Luna murmured a couple of minutes later, all having been quiet in their own heads for a beat. 

“Mmm?” Steve said through a mouthful of cake.

“ _Language,_ ” She admonished playfully and the bout of laughter had them all grinning like idiots.

It somehow escaped them after a little while that Luna hadn’t told them if she knew the sex of the babies, mind you, they hadn’t exactly asked and as Steve twisted in his spot to ask, all of them still having been rather surprised with the pregnancy in general and the fact that it was _twins,_ Bucky beat him to it.

“I don’t suppose you know the sex of the babies yet, do you?” Bucky asked gently.

Luna shifted in her spot tucked up against Tony’s chest, legs thrown over Steve’s thighs and feet in Bucky’s lap and she smirked, looking up through her lashes at him. His eyes widened in surprise. “You _do_ know,” He breathed, watching as she positively beamed at him and nodded.

“ _Well?!_ ” Tony and Steve both demanded in unison.

“We’re having _girls_ ,” She said happily.

And of course chaos ensued once again and she was left in a bout of giggles, their laughter filling the room as the each scrambled to hug and hold her, expressing their happiness and excitement over the whole thing. When they finally managed to settle, Luna now sitting up with Tony’s head pressed against her stomach on one side and Steve trying to somehow do the same with Bucky on her other, she shook her head, smiling fondly and wondering just how her life had turned out like this. 

But it was going to be fine, totally and unmistakably fine, because she had the three best guys in the world looking out for her and their little ones. She had her Sun, her Star and her Sky and they had their _little Moon._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, we're here at the end and I'd like to say thank you to everyone who has read and enjoyed this story. I had wholeheartedly intended to continue this story with an extended ending but I've decided to cut it short for now and maybe someday I'll come back and add to it. I've kept notes as to where I would continue it if I felt up to it, so I won't forget my plans for it. ^^
> 
> But I hope you enjoyed this and hopefully the ending isn't disappointing for you. <3 Thank you for reading.


End file.
